The Only One
by snowarten
Summary: Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Sabía que el karma existe y que me podría pasar a mí. Pero sus labios, estaban cerca de los míos, su cuerpo encima del mío, sus manos me acariciaban la piel. No pude hacer nada. Una parte de mí decía que sí lo haga. Y otra parte me decía que estaba mal. Lamentablemente le hice caso a la parte que me decía "Hazlo". Y lo hice.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Only One"**

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

 **Summary:**

Cuando Isabella West conoce a Edward Cullen, todo parece funcionar correctamente, un gran amigo, alguien en quien confiar sus problemas y quien la entendía, pues además de tener las almas conectadas, ambos estaban casados pasando por problemas y dándose el apoyo que en casa no encontraban, necesitando confesar sus secretos y no necesitando decir mentiras, encontraron su compañía más que reconfortante. Amistad. Confianza. Cariño. Lealtad... ¿Y sexo? No siempre es una buena combinación, no cuando son frutos prohibidos y ninguno se ve terminando sus historias para comenzar otra. Una red de mentiras y pasiones, dan como resultado un corazón digno de romper.

 **LEER NOTA DE AUTOR.**

 _"Estoy tratando de estar bien pero últimamente no me funciona."_

 **Bella Swan, actualidad.**

Abro lentamente los ojos mientras me estiro en la gran cama matrimonial, automáticamente mis manos tantean el otro lado de la cama, que se encuentra vacío y frío, como desde hace varias semanas, aun cuando él se encuentra acostado junto a mí, todo se siente frío y vacío. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos esperando escuchar algún sonido que me avise que mi marido se encuentra en algún punto de la silenciosa casa, pero pierdo estrepitosamente cuando vuelvo a caer en los brazos de Morfeo que llega lentamente arrastrándome a la deliciosa tranquilidad.

— Bella.

Es la tercera vez que repite mi nombre, pero le ignoro tratando de aparentar que sigo dormida, trato de que mi respiración sea profunda, pero su insistente voz no deja de murmurar mi nombre, así que a regañadientes abro mis ojos, se encuentra arrodillado a mi lado, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Me sonríe, y recuerdo cuando esa sonrisa me hacía viajar a mundo inimaginables, cuando sus ojos me hacían suspirar locamente, enamorada de ellos. Vuelvo a sentir ese sentimiento de culpa y desesperación, se forma un nudo grande en mi garganta al murmurarle un ronco y monótono "buenos días".

— Es temprano aun, Bella. Solo te aviso que me voy a ir un poco temprano hoy, por una junta.

— Está bien, Alex. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Me siento en la cama y estiro mis brazos por encima de la cabeza, mientras él se sienta a mi lado y pasa un brazo por mis hombros. Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho sin saber que hacer o decir.

— No, nena. Ya comeré algo después. ¿Quedamos para la hora de la comida?

— Claro— fuerzo una sonrisa y me separo de él.

— Vuelve a dormir, cariño. Faltan 2 horas para que entres al trabajo.

Niego con la cabeza y le sonrío.

— Estoy segura de que no podré despertarme.

Alex ríe entre dientes mientras se levanta de mi lado, hago una mueca cuando se inclina hacía mi para tratar de darme un beso.

— ¡No!— le pongo una mano en el pecho y con la otra me tapo la boca. — No me he cepillado los dientes.

— Bella— hace un puchero—Esperaría gustoso a que te laves la boca, pero...— se fija en el reloj de su muñeca—... se me hace tarde.

Agarra su maletín de trabajo, en seguida me siento un poco mal, así que me acerco a él y le doy un beso en la comisura de sus labios mientras le acomodo su corbata. Nos despedimos y cierro la puerta cuando se va. Me muerdo el labio y dejo escapar un suspiro de tristeza. Reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Alex es un gran hombre, es de hecho, todo lo que una mujer puede pedirle a la vida, es todo lo que yo quise una vez. Él fue el hombre que hizo la mayor parte de mis días los mejores, fue el creador de mis sonrisas más sinceras y de mis locuras más tremendas. Él fue muchas cosas en mi vida, y es terrible para mí hablar acerca de todo ello en pasado. No puedo recordar como llegué a este punto muerto, solo sé que no me deja vivir. Me duele mirarlo a la cara y darle un falso amor, cuando el me da el más sincero cariño. Pero no soy capaz de romperle el corazón, solo espero que deje de amarme pronto.

Sacudo la cabeza intentando despejar mi mente de todos estos pensamientos que me afligen. Me meto al cuarto de baño, me encuentro observando mi rostro en el espejo, mi cara está un poco más delgada y pálida, tengo ojeras ligeramente oscuras que hacen que mis ojos marrones se vean más apagados. Pensaría que estoy muerta si no fuese por el sonrojo matutino que tengo siempre. Muerdo mi labio otra vez, y alejo la mirada de esa chica. Abro el grifo de la ducha y enseguida el agua fría me hace castañear los dientes pero decido dejarla así. Mi largo cabello se desliza por mi espalda tocando mi trasero. Lo lavo lentamente a pesar de que me muero por salir de ese chorro de agua congelada que cae sobre mí. Después de unos minutos más, salgo de la ducha arropada con una esponjosa bata blanca y con una toalla envuelta en mi cabello arriba de mi cabeza.

Me pongo unas bragas y un sostén a juego. Busco mi habitual falda negra que me llega a la mitad del muslo y mi blusa blanca ligeramente transparente. Frunzo los labios y decido ponerme unas medias, con el frío que hace afuera seguro se me calan las piernas si no las llevo. Camino hacia el tocador quitándome la toalla de la cabeza y tirándola descuidadamente sobre la cama. Enciendo el iPod para poner algo de música, enseguida empiezo a tararear mientras cepillo y seco mi cabello. Paso por todo el aburrido proceso de maquillaje para no verme tan deprimente, decido utilizar un labial rojo que me regaló Alex la semana pasada. Cuando me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo me coloco la falda, blusa y los tacones.

Me veo en el gran espejo que hay en el cuarto y me gusta lo que veo, me veo atractiva... y me siento sexy, mi cabello cae en suaves ondas por mis hombros y mi espalda, mis labios se ven delicados pero muy atractivos. Nuevamente alejo la mirada recordando que no es para mi marido para quien me visto así, que no es para Alex a quien intento seducir. Salgo de casa sin comer nada, arrojo mi bolso en el asiento de mi pequeño Audi, ingreso la clave para salir de casa y me dirijo a mi trabajo más temprano de lo normal. Trabajo para una de las mejores agencias de coches en el país, localizada en Seattle. Antes de llegar a la agencia decido pasar por un café, me estaciono fuera de Starbucks, apenas salgo de mi calentito coche me coloco rápidamente mi saco para cubrirme del frío y entro corriendo al local. Después de hacer fila un momento, me encuentro sentada mirando por la ventana tomando mi café.

Empiezo a pensar en todas las decisiones tontas que he tomado a lo largo de este año, y en lo que me ha llevado a este punto en mi vida. Pienso en que hace unos meses odiaba el café, y en como ahora lo estoy tomando tan deliciosamente, pienso en como una persona puede cambiarte tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pienso en las elecciones que aún me queda hacer, en los corazones rotos que saldrán de mis elecciones. Pienso en todo lo que quiero y no puedo tener, en lo que no amo pero lo quiero lo suficiente como para no romperle el corazón como una perra egoísta. Y ganarme su odio completamente, porque para Alex la fidelidad —cualidad que valora por encima de cualquier otra— es algo sagrado.

Sin embargo, todo esto queda en el olvido cuando mi teléfono empieza a sonar insistente en mi bolsa. Mi corazón retumba en mi pecho cuando veo el identificador de llamadas, intento ocultar mi sonrisa cuando oigo su respiración del otro lado de la línea

— Hola fea.

— Hola— me muerdo el labio tratando de no sonreír.

— ¿Despierta tan temprano?

— Tal vez.

— ¿Debo preocuparme?

— Tal vez— repito

— ¿Quieres dejar de hablarme así?

— Tal vez— remuevo el café en mi vaso, tratando de enfriarlo, lo cual no tiene ningún sentido porque el café frío no es mi favorito. Pero cuando hablo con él nada a mí alrededor tiene lógica.

— Bella... deja de morderte el labio. — murmura suavemente, provocando que me dé escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Abro los ojos sorprendida, mientras alejo mis dientes de mi labio inferior.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Te conozco.

— ¿Realmente lo haces?

— Lo intento. — responde con sinceridad.

Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad y suspiro, cierro los ojos mientras disfruto de su respiración tranquila.

— ¿Estas con ella?— pregunto finalmente con un nudo en la garganta. Últimamente estos nudos se me dan de maravilla.

— ¿Estas con él?— contraataca

— Sí.

— Yo también.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo y doloroso. ¿Se han dado cuenta no? frutos prohibidos.

— ¿Que...-suelto una risita-... que haces con Alex?

— Tonta Bella— murmura, sé que está intentado hablar enojado, pero puedo apostar todo a que está intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Y eso es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de él. Siempre está haciéndome sentir tranquila, aun cuando hay cosas que le molestan, intenta siempre hacerme sonreír. La mayoría de las veces lo logra, pero no siempre.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo ahora?— suelto de repente, mirando hacia el cielo que se logra ver por la ventana. Mis lágrimas picando en los ojos.

— ¿Quieres acabar ahora?

Me mordisqueo el pulgar, es la pregunta que me hago siempre. ¿Quiero acabar con esta... _cosa-relación_ , que tenemos? ¿Soy capaz de seguir engañando a Alex? ¿Él es capaz de seguir engañando a Tanya? Pero, el ama a Tanya, me lo ha dicho... me ha dicho cuanto la quiere, me ha dicho cuanto tiempo han estado juntos. No debo dejar que algo más grande crezca en mi interior, algo que cuando sea demasiado grande no podré soportarlo.

— Deberíamos— murmuro.

— Me gusta lo que tenemos, Bella.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos?— escupo, afligida de sus grandes mentiras. El ama a su esposa tanto como yo debería amar a mi marido, ¿Por qué ahora actúa como que realmente le importa lo que sea que tengamos? ¿Por qué cuando esta con ella se olvida de todo esto? ¿Por qué sigo con él?

— No vamos a hablar de esto por teléfono, Bella.— dice entre dientes, pero aun así soy capaz de detectar su enojo

— Es lo mismo. — mi voz sonando increíblemente fría.

— No querrás que Alex escuche esta conversación.

— Y tú no querrás que...- sacudo la cabeza borrando las palabras de mi boca-... Alex no está conmigo, de todos modos.

— Cierto, él está conmigo— ríe amargamente.

— Oh, cállate.

— Deberíamos vernos. — suspira del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— Ahora no puedo. Saldré a desayudar con Tanya.

Y me dan ganas de gritarle, de golpearlo duramente en el pecho hasta dejarle moretones.

— Era solo una pregunta, estúpido. No planeaba salir ahora. — se queda callado, me levanto de la mesa sacudiendo con incredulidad la cabeza.

— Lo siento— responde finalmente.

— Lo que sea, no tienes porqué disculparte, de cualquier manera. No es que me importe mucho lo que hagas.

— Golpe bajo, Bella.

— ¿Qué tan bajo?

Entro a mi coche y me recuesto en el asiento, observando una pequeña mancha en el tapiz del techo. Estiro mi mano para intentar quitarla.

— Tan bajo como para estar adolorido todo el día.

— Bueno, cuando se te quite el dolor y _tengas tiempo,_ nos encontramos. — intento centrar toda mi atención en la mancha del tapiz para ocultar mis emociones.

— ¿Quieres comer conmigo hoy? Han abierto un nuevo restaurante de comida Mexicana, no está muy lejos. Parece que cocinan rico. ¿Qué dices?

— No.

— ¿No?— puedo escuchar que está sorprendido.

— Quiero decir, no, que _no_ puedo hoy.

— ¿Qué harás?— pregunta dulcemente.

— Bueno, probablemente tengo un marido al que le gustaría que hoy comiera junto a él. Como debe ser.

 _Justo como debe ser. Como debería ser, si tu no estuvieses en la misma página._

— Eso es... eso...— mi corazón vuelve a martillear fuerte en mi pecho, contengo la respiración—... esta genial, Bella.

— Lo es. — oculto lo más que puedo la decepción en mi voz. Cierro los ojos y dejo caer la mano en mi pierna. — Debo irme ahora.

— Yo también, supongo.

— Que te diviertas.

— Tu también.

Cuelgo el teléfono reprimiendo mis emociones más profundas.

Alex no se merece esto que le estoy haciendo, probablemente Tanya tampoco se merece esta mierda que le estamos dando. Y aunque yo no la conozco (pero de cierta manera la detesto) sé que ninguna mujer merece que la engañen. Ella es quien realmente lo tiene, ella es quien tiene su corazón, Tanya es quien le da calor en las noches, y no solo dos veces a la semana en un hotel. Con ella comparte su felicidad, su tristeza, su vida.

 _Él no comparte su vida conmigo._

Abro una pequeña caja dentro de mí, que se encuentra rebosando de emociones y a punto de explotar, como puedo, las guardo dentro y las cierro con doble llave. Respiro hondo y me dirijo al trabajo, al mismo tiempo que tomo la decisión más importante de mi vida, la elección más grande que haré. ¿Mi marido o mi amante que se roba mi corazón sin intentarlo? todo está decidido, las piezas comienzan a caer en el lugar correcto, una por una. No le romperé el corazón. No lo haré.

* * *

 **Bella Swan, 1 año antes.**

Limpio las lágrimas calientes que bajan por mi mejilla, rápidamente me limpio el rímel corrido en mis ojos y me maquillo un poco la cara para ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas y disimular un poco la hinchazón de mis ojos. Mi celular vibra con un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **Bree:** "¡Bella! ¿A qué hora llegas? ¡A que ni te imaginas que guapote acaba de llegar! PD. El Sr. Newton esta escandalizado por tu evidente retraso, al parecer, tienes una junta importantííííísima hoy."_

¡Mierda! Olvidé por completo que hoy son las entrevistas para el nuevo Jefe de Operaciones, escribo rápidamente un texto para Bree.

 _ **Bella:** Arrgh lo olvidé por completo. Voy saliendo para allá. Tuve unos problemas con... te explicó luego._

Salgo de casa casi echando lumbre, piso tanto como se es posible el acelerador. Intento borrar de mi mente la pelea que tuve con Alex en casa, con Alex y su, para _nada,_ adorable madre. Nunca he conseguido gustarle, siempre hay algo que hace que le moleste terriblemente. Alex, mi marido, siempre me defiende, pero no es como que me guste que Elizabeth me esté insultando cada 20 segundos. Cuanto desearía que sus vacaciones aquí terminaran. Ella lo está empeorando todo en nuestra relación — que de por si no ha estado nada bien— es imposible que yo me quede callada cuando Elizabeth está a mi lado inspeccionando todo lo que hago en mi casa, maldita sea, en ¡MI CASA!. Sinceramente, si no la he gritoneado, es porque me han inculcado buenos modales en casa. Hago una nota mental para decirle a Elizabeth que le dé las gracias a mis padres.

Al llegar al trabajo, salgo corriendo de mi coche azotando la puerta sin cuidado, me doy cuenta que fracasé grandiosamente en el intento de olvidar mis problemas. Mientras recorro las escaleras para entrar al edificio intento calmar mi genio, pensando urgentemente en algo que me haga feliz (¿Chocolates?), decido fingir una sonrisa del tamaño de mi desagrado hacia Elizabeth ¡Jodida bruja!

Inspecciono rápidamente mi vestimenta, ajusto mi linda chaqueta negra (Rebecca Minkoff— escandaloso regalo de aniversario por parte de mi madre—), traigo unos lindos Tuxedo stripe leggings del mismo color, y abajo de la chaqueta una suave camisa blanca de transparencia media. Mi cabello está amarrado en una suave coleta a la altura de la nuca, por lo que cae por mi espalda sin permiso, coloqué algunos mechones de cabello estratégicamente a lado de mis mejillas. Cuando me lo propongo, realmente me visto bien. Aun que hoy no me lo propusiera.

— ¡Rápido, Bella! ¡Rápido!

Veo a mi amiga agitando los brazos, me mira con sus grandes ojos azules emocionados. Acelero el paso (tanto como mis tacones me lo permitan) para llegar rápido. Recuerdo que en su mensaje escribió acerca de un tal chico guapote. Me pregunto si se refiere a unos de los chicos que harán entrevista hoy.

— Tienes que verlo, Isabella. Es increíblemente guapo. ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?! Oh, olvídalo, me hago una idea. Bueno, lo que sea— tironea de mi brazo hacia la sala de juntas— debes asistir a esa reunión ahora mismo.

— ¿Tu realmente quieres que me rompa el cuello, verdad?

— No— ríe— pero... el Sr. Newton sí que lo hará si no llegas rápido.

— Bree, es lo que intento, pero no deseo llegar con el cuello roto.

— ¡Vale! ¡Lo siento!

Entramos al elevador corriendo. Bree presiona casi con desesperación el botón de la penúltima planta.

— ¿Así de loca quedaste por ese fulanito, Bree?— murmuro divertida.

— Es increíblemente caliente, Bella. Tienes que decir "¡Sí!" por él. Por favor, Bella. ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

— ¿Qué te parece si le pregunto a Diego que opina de eso?

— ¡Ah, no confundamos! Un polvo de diversión no daña a nadie. — me guiña un ojo. Sacudo la cabeza riendo.

— Estás loca, cariño.

Salimos casi corriendo del elevador, cuando llegamos a la sala, la chica abre la puerta y, literalmente, me empuja dentro. Todas las cabezas dentro de la habitación se giran para mirarme. El Señor Newton levanta una ceja y me mira con reproche.

— Buenos Días— murmuro tratando de no ponerme toda roja. — Disculpen mi retraso.

— Evidentemente— murmura Leah.

— Toma asiento, Bella. — gruñe el Sr. Newton. Pero puedo decir con seguridad de que no esta tan enojado.

Camino rápidamente a mi asiento junto a Mike —hijo riquillo del Señor Matthew Newton— me sonríe cuando tomo asiento a su lado. Observo a las personas que se encuentran en la sala y me percato de la ausencia de Verónica, la anterior Jefa de Operaciones, en realidad no es como si esperara que ella estuviera aquí, no al menos después de hacer algunos movimientos inapropiados dentro de la empresa.

— Bella, debido a tu pequeño retraso, te has perdido la selección de nuestro Jefe de Operaciones, pero me alegra informarte, que serás tú quien te encargues de asesorarlo, puesto que ustedes dos serán más o menos, como uña y mugre en los últimos meses. Como sabrás, tienes que calificarlo personalmente, ante cualquier indicio de torpeza e idiotez, no dudes en consultármelo. Conoces la secuencia de estas elecciones.

— Por supuesto, Sr. Newton. ¿Algunos papeles que deba revisar acerca de él? Antes de conocerlo personalmente, quiero decir.

— Mike— murmura el Sr. Newton ahora distraído con su celular.

Tomo la carpeta que me tiende Mike, y empiezo a revisar su expediente. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. 27 años. Me sorprendo al ver su historial de trabajo y su boleta. Me alegro de que por fin, hayan puesto a alguien (al parecer) eficiente e inteligente. Cierro la carpeta para revisarla más minuciosamente después, antes me gustaría conocerlo.

— Bueno, al parecer es alguien muy eficiente— digo, mirando a Matthew.

— Lo es. Me gustaría que vayas a conocerlo en este momento, como bien sabes, no puede estar en esta junta. Confío en que si pueda estar en la siguiente.

— Lo espero también, Sr. Newton.

— Sin nada más que decir, pueden retirarse. Ah ¿Bella? por favor, recuerda que mi nombre es Matthew. Ahora, empieza a trabajar.

— Por supuesto, Matthew.

Salgo rápidamente de la sala ignorando a todos, incluso a Mike que grita mi nombre. Camino hacia el elevador y bajo dos plantas para llegar a la oficina donde se supone que debe estar el Sr. Cullen.

Salto del susto ante la repentina vibración en el bolsillo trasero de mis leggins.

 _ **Llamada entrante "Alex"**_

Mis ojos pican por las lágrimas, decir que tuvimos la discusión más fuerte del mes es decir poco. Me muerdo el labio y rechazo la llamada. No quiero hablar con él, no puedo hablar con él. Pongo mi celular en silencio, y me siento en unas sillas afuera de la oficina. Controlo mi respiración que ahora se encuentra desenfrenada, las cosas entre nosotros están pendiendo de un hilo, y yo no es que haga las cosas muy fáciles, en realidad soy quien complico todo. Alex siempre es quien intenta arreglar las cosas y yo solo lloriqueo. Pero esta vez ha sido la excepción, y no me sorprende si esta llamada es para escupir un montón de disculpas y muchos "Te amo", hago todo lo posible para no recordar la pelea con Alex y lo consigo.

— Disculpe, Señorita... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Salto en mi asiento cuando una repentina voz suena cerca de mí. Alzó la mirada y me encuentro con unos curiosos y preocupados ojos verdes mirando hacia mí. Abro la boca para responder pero probablemente esos ojos sean los más hipnotizantes que he visto hasta ahora. Sacudo la cabeza.

— Yo estoy... estoy bien... gra-gracias— murmuro poniéndome roja de pies a cabeza. Increíble, estoy tartamudeando. ¿¡YO!? ¡Tartamudeando!

— Tenga— saca de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo gris y me lo tiende. Abro los ojos sorprendida y me doy cuenta de las lágrimas calientes que bajan por mis mejillas rojas, seguramente.

— Gracias— murmuro agarrando el pañuelo con las manos temblorosas, limpio rápidamente mis ojos y agacho la mirada avergonzada. Entonces recuerdo su nombre... ¡Edward Cullen! y me acaba de ver con la guardia más baja que mi estatura, de un salto me pongo de pie.

— ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?— me mira con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente.

— Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella. Usted debe ser el Sr. Cullen ¿cierto? disculpa por... por... esta cosa... lo...

— No te preocupes Bella, y dime Edward, si no te molesta— me sonríe y no puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

— ¿Te importa si pasamos a tu oficina?

Asiente, y deja (caballerosamente) que yo pase primero. Mientras tomo asiento en una silla frente a su escritorio, empiezo a sentir una molesta punzada en mi cabeza. Lo que me hace empezar a tener un poco de mal humor. No es agradable.

— Un gusto en conocerte, Edward. Realmente siento haber llegado tarde y no poder hablar antes, pero creo que ahora sería un buen momento para empezar. — Le tiendo la mano y el me lanza una mirada divertida mientras la estrecha.

— Es un placer conocerte.

— Vi un poco tu expediente hace unos momentos, y por lo que veo. Seguramente haremos un buen equipo.

— Eso espero.

— Bueno, Edward, seguramente te hagas una idea de lo que espera la empresa de ti. Y quizá ya lo hayas platicado con el jefazo, pero no está de más decirlo. Espero que recuerdes cada día tus obligaciones como parte de esta empresa, y la gran honestidad que este trabajo requiere.

— Lo tengo claro perfectamente. Son reglas que he aprendido a lo largo del tiempo. Y estoy un poco nervioso, porque jamás he trabajado en una organización tan grande como esta.

— Te entiendo— suspiro— no es difícil. Pero al principio siempre se cometen un montón de errores, así que... hay que aprender de ellos.

— Como en la vida.

— Como en la vida. — Asiento frunciendo el ceño. — Bueno, esta primera semana que vas a estar aquí, estarás bajo mi tutela. Tampoco es como que voy a estar vigilándote todo el rato— aclaro— solo seré una supervisora.

— Es lo que tengo entendido. Espero aprender mucho de ti. — sus manos juguetean con un lápiz y veo brillar en su dedo anular un lindo anillo de oro, un poco demasiado simple pero muy brilloso. Llamativo.

— Lo haremos. Ambos. — retiro la mirada de su mano y enfoco ahora la vista en mis dos anillos, el de compromiso es un pequeño anillo de plata y el de matrimonio es uno de oro blanco con un diamante ligeramente grande y ligeramente chico. Empiezo a sentir una tristeza enorme así que retiro rápidamente la mirada y me vuelvo a encontrar con la mirada curiosa de Edward.

— ¿En serio te encuentras bien?

— No.

— ¿Problemas con la pareja?

Le miro con mi mejor rostro inexpresivo.

— Disculpa— parece realmente arrepentido— me estoy pasando de curioso.

— No te preocupes— sacudo la cabeza suspirando. — problemas van, problemas vienen.

— Te entiendo. Mi esposa suele ser un dolor de trasero. — murmura frotándose la frente.

— Mi esposo lo es— suelto una risita.

— Y de seguro que para ellos lo somos también, algunas veces.

No digo nada más y quedamos en un incómodo silencio, por lo que decido empezar a explicarle las funciones, y las cosas básicas que tendrá que hacer esta semana, mientras lo observo detenidamente. Es bastante inteligente, será muy fácil trabajar junto a él. Sonrío triunfante.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?— me mira por encima de sus pestañas mientras escribe en la computadora.

— Nada— niego con la cabeza— vas muy bien, de hecho.

— ¿Entonces te has acordado de una broma privada?— enarca una ceja esta vez sin mirarme, concentrado en su trabajo.

— Tal vez.

No es hasta las 10 de la mañana que salimos de la oficina platicando un poco más cómodamente, lleva unos papeles en las manos mientras me acompaña a mi oficina para dejarlos ahí e ir a comer algo. Mis tripas gruñen y suelo una carcajada, Edward me mira divertido.

— ¿Hambre?

— Es decir poco. — respondo. — me muero por ingerir algo ahora mismo.

— ¿Hay algún restaurante cerca?— abro mi oficina y Edward coloca los papeles en mi escritorio, después se gira y me mira.

— Unas cuadras abajo, cocinan bien. — Me encojo de hombros. — ¿Quieres acompañarme? probablemente se nos sumen algunos compañeros, para que hagas amigos.

— Me encantaría acompañarte.

— Genial.

Me ajusto mi bolso al hombro y le hago una seña a Edward para que salga y pueda cerrar mi oficina. Realmente me cae bien, es alguien fácil de tratar y, ¿no lo había dicho? es condenadamente sexy, y tiene un cuerpo para comérselo completito, pero me hace sentir culpable pensar en él de esa forma, así que constantemente me obligo a ignorar su belleza. Sus rasgos duros pero finos, su cabello cobrizo despeinado y sus increíbles ojos verde esmeralda. Entramos a elevador y Edward presiona con su largo dedo, el botón que nos lleva a la planta baja.

Le escribo rápidamente un texto a Bree para que nos acompañe, pero ella rechaza la oferta, al parecer Diego quiso llevarla a desayunar. Guardo mi celular, y sonrío.

— Al parecer, Bree no podrá hacernos compañía— le digo codeando su brazo... me siento rara al segundo de hacer eso, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y no de hace unas 3 horas.

— ¿Bree?

— Mi amiga, ella está un piso abajo de nosotros. Es genial, espero que puedas conocerla pronto, se llevaran muy bien.

— Eso espero— me sonríe y realmente tiene una sonrisa muy linda. Seremos grandes amigos, lo presiento. — Me has caído muy bien, Bella Swan. Es extraño sentir que te conozco desde hace mucho.

— ¡Hey!— grito— Me has robado mis pensamientos, _Edward Cullen_. Es bastante extraño ¿sabes?

— Lo es.

— Nunca me había llevado tan bien la primera vez con una persona— añado.

— Completamente de acuerdo.— asiente

Nos reímos de nada en particular, y así salimos al aire ligeramente menos frío de Seattle.

— ¿Está lejos el restaurante?— pregunta deteniéndose en los escalones.

— Para nada.

— ¿Entonces caminamos?

— Claro— agito la mano en respuesta.

Caminamos uno al lado de otro, en un silencio bastante cómodo, no tardamos en llegar al cálido restaurante, sintiendo a mis mejillas desentumirse por el calor que reciben dentro del local. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana, puesto que es una de las pocas mesas disponibles, otra mesa se encuentra cerca del baño y eso es terriblemente repugnante. No demoramos en ordenar la comida porque realmente ambos nos estamos muriendo de hambre.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— pregunta Edward inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla, mirándome fijamente.

— 24 años.

— ¡Vaya! estas realmente joven... y casada. ¿Cuántos años tienes de casada?

— Eres realmente curioso ¿eh?— me burlo.

— Solo quiero conocer a mi compañera— se encoge de hombros y puedo jurar que estoy viendo una capa rosa en sus mejillas. Me echo a reír.

— ¿De casada? 7 años... de conocerlo... 9 años.

— ¡Wow! eso es abrumante.

— ¿Por qué?— murmuro sorprendida.

— Apenas has vivido nada— dice frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

— He vivido lo suficiente. — respondo ligeramente molesta.

— No me digas que estas casada con tu primer novio. — pregunta con una voz que hace que suene terriblemente mal. ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

— Pues...— las mejillas se me tiñen de rojo—... mejor hablemos de ti.

— No hay nada divertido que decir.

— Tienes 27 años, es lo único que se de ti. Se justo... ¿A los cuantos años te casaste?

— A los 20 años.

— ¡Y hablas de mí!— le recrimino apuntándolo con mi dedo amenazador, mis pulseras tintinean de forma agradable cuando lo señalo.

— Si, pero ella no fue mi primera novia. — dice burlón.

Le miro enfurruñada, justo cuando llega nuestra comida, y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzamos a engullir comida sin parar. Al final, no nos queda espacio ni para el postre, por lo cual regresamos al trabajo caminando con una barriga hinchada de pura comida. Incluso prometemos no volver a comer nunca después de esto. Todo el día pasa sin complicaciones, estoy un rato en mi oficina... y a momentos estoy con Edward supervisándolo. Pero parece que ni siquiera necesita un consejo, por lo que en esos ratos que estoy ahí en su despacho, me dedico a platicar con él y me entero de pequeñas cosas de su vida, como por ejemplo, que su esposa es una rubia de ojos azules llamada Tanya, y realmente le encanta (pero le encanta de verdad) tocar el piano. En todo el rato que estuve con él, menciono la palabra piano como 30 veces sin exagerar.

Reímos un montón cuando me contó la pequeña historia de cómo él y Tanya se conocieron y yo no podía dejar de burlarme acerca de eso, la cosa más vergonzosa... pobre Tanya. Al final del día terminamos siendo como unos buenos amigos, era increíble que nos acabáramos de conocer y probablemente él ya era como, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Y la mejor parte fue que no recordé a Alex en ningún momento. Me hizo olvidarlo.

* * *

 **HOLA**

 **Bien esta es mi nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como se darán cuenta el tema principal es la infidelidad. Estos temas son realmente delicados, no es algo a color rosa, y no estoy tratando de decir que las infidelidades son buenas, porque no lo son. Lastiman a las personas, las dañas y las hieren. Y los iremos viendo conforme avance la historia. Las infidelidades no son solo de parte del "Hombre" son de ambas partes, hombres y mujeres, por que se engañan ellos mismo. Hay muchas formas de infidelidades, esta es una de ellas, pero al final el resultado es el mismo: "Mentir y destruir"**

 **Ya tengo listo el próximo capitulo, que será dentro de 1 semana, o sea, el próximo sábado. Dejen sus reviews :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Only One"**

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

 _"La confianza no depende del tiempo. Depende de la persona, puedes conocer de toda la vida a una persona y jamás le confiarías nada, y puedes recién encontrar a alguien y contarle algo que jamás le contarías a nadie."_

 **Bella Swan (1 año antes)**

— ¡¿Entonces simplemente le lanzaste el pastel a la cara en su cumpleaños?!— exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Sip— contesta riendo.

— ¿A tu _novia_?

— A mi novia— afirma Edward riendo más fuerte. No puedo evitar la cara de incredulidad.

— Estas loco. ¡Pobre chica! yo te hubiese terminado en ese momento ¿sabes?

— Lo hizo, de hecho.

— ¡No era para menos! trauma de por vida...— sacudo la cabeza soltando una risita. Mi celular empieza a sonar en mi bolsa y me levanto de un salto.

 **Alex:** _Estoy afuera de tu trabajo._

Frunzo el ceño y aprieto el botón borrar. En seguida el buen humor se me pasa y comienzo a morderme el pulgar, me recuesto nuevamente recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo. Y llega otro mensaje.

 **Alex:** _Bella, se que has borrado ese mensaje. Por favor, no me obligues a entrar._

— ¿Ocurre algo?— pregunta Edward mientras acomoda unos documentos en su escritorio.

— No.— agito la mano mientras me levando del cómodo sillón de su oficina.— Vuelvo... en un momento.

— No te ves bien.— agrega justo antes de que salga de la oficina.

— Mi esposo esta abajo.

Y con eso cierro la puerta. Me tiemblan las piernas de la rabia ¿Que pretende Alex al venir aquí? cuando sabe que no lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos. Salgo del edifico pisando fuerte, entonces lo veo recargado en su coche azul oscuro, con el cabello perfectamente peinado. Se endereza rápidamente, me apena un poco la cara de afligido que trae pero en seguida mi mente empieza a arrojar las peleas que hemos tenido y todas las cosas que detesto de él.

— Hola— murmura acercándose lentamente a donde me encuentro parada, casi al final de las escaleras.

— ¿Que haces aquí?— pregunto cruzando los brazos para cubrirme del aire gélido que traspasa a mi Bazer.

— Tenemos que hablar, vamos... vamos a dar un paseo.— extiende su manos esperando a que la tome. Me niego.

— No. Estoy trabajando, por si no lo has notado.— me recargo en el barandal de las escaleras y empiezo a observar mis uñas que están pintadas de un lindo color rojo.

— Estas a punto de salir.— me toma de los brazos e intenta hacer que baje unos escalones, me retuerzo y lo fulmino con la mirada.

— No puedes obligarme. — murmuro frunciendo los labios y enseñándole los dientes.

— Bella, por favor escúchame, cariñ...

— ¡Alex por favor, no quiero!— grito exasperada intentando zafarme de sus manos que se aprietan casi dolorosamente en mis brazos.— No ahora, no estoy contenta contigo y puedo decir muchas cosas de las cual me puedo arrepentir.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces esto?— me suelta y se agarra la cara con las manos

— ¿Hacer qué?— subo el escalón que mi marido me obligó a bajar.

— Nunca me escuchas.

— Oh créeme que te escucho, Alex. Y hoy, te escuché perfectamente, ahora vete a casa. No quiero seguir discutiendo afuera del trabajo.

— Bella, no seas así y ven conmigo... arreglemos esto.

— No quiero— me cruzo de brazos y miro hacia mi trabajo ignorándolo completamente.

— Este matrimonio es de dos, Bella... no me puedes hacer la ley del hielo cuando podemos arreglar todo.

— ¡Cállate ya, Alex! ¿Sabes que?— me acerco a él y le empujo en el pecho con mis manos— Vete, vete a la mi...— Siento unos brazos que me jalan hacia atrás y de repente alguien se encuentra delante de mi.

— Chicos, por favor, dejen de hacer un espectáculo aquí afuera— dice Jacob Black, mi compañero de trabajo y gran amigo de Alex. Nos mira a ambos con reproche. Abro la boca preparándome para gritarle a el también unas cuantas cosas, pero la cierro cuando me interrumpe— créanme que están siendo un buen entretenimiento para todo el personal.

Me sonrojo en seguida y miro hacia mi trabajo, me percato de los muchos pares de ojos que hay detrás de la ventana. Pero entre todos reconozco unos hermosos ojos verdes que miran con preocupación hacia aquí. Me sonrojo aun mas fuertemente y retiro la vista justo cuando él me mira.

— ¿No pueden tener esta discusión en otro momento?— pregunta Jake alzando las cejas.

— Es lo que le he dicho a tu _amiguito_. Pero no entiende— digo entre dientes lazandole una mirada enojada a Alex.

— Lo que sea, ahora vayan y platiquen, es lo más conveniente.

— No— digo rotundamente y me giro para subir los escalones hacia el edificio. Los dejo a ambos murmurando entre ellos y me molesto aún más. Cuando entro por las puertas de cristal, mágicamente todos se encuentran buscando un labor cerca de las ventanas.

— chismosos— murmuro por lo bajo. Pasando por todos ellos directo al elevador. Me siento en la pequeña silla dentro del elevador y suelto un suspiro poniendo la cabeza entre las manos.

— ¿Estas bien?— salto en mi asiento y alzo la mirada mientras veo a Edward sentarse en el suelo junto de donde me encuentro sentada.

— Debo prohibirte hacer esa pregunta desde ahora, Edward.

— ¿Por que?— pregunta curioso mirándome desde abajo con sus largas pestañas.

— Desde que nos conocimos no has dejado de hacer esa pregunta.— respondo mirando hacia el techo donde hay un espejo que nos refleja.

— Bueno, eso es porque desde que nos conocemos tienes esa mirada de tristeza en tu rostro.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto con voz triste, mis ojos pican.

— Sí... ¿Bella, no eres feliz?

— Es una pregunta bastante personal.

— Es una pregunta muy importante, no tienes que responderme a mi, porque si lo eres, lo reflejaras ¿Y sabes una cosa?— sigo mirando hacia arriba cuando Edward también lo hace y me mira atreves del espejo.

Me encojo de hombros en respuesta.

— Tu no reflejas felicidad, Bella.

— No puedes saberlo, tu no me conoces.— esquivo su penetrante mirada y decido bajar la vista hacia mis manos. Me levanto rápidamente cuando el elevador abre las puertas en nuestro piso. Edward me sigue, aun cuando me dirijo a mi oficina.

— Bella— dice antes de que cierre la puerta justo en su nariz. Me quedo en la misma posición, dándole la espalda y con la puerta lista para cerrarse.— No quise incomodarte, tampoco quise decir que no fueses feliz con tu marido, es solo que jamás había conocido a una persona que me... me provocara tanta familiaridad. Es como si... fueses alguien muy cercano a mi, y de repente, quizá me importe saber la razón por la que sufres tanto.

Sus palabras me conmueven y me giro para indicarle que entre a mi oficina, me recuesto en el sillón verde y vuelvo a mirar hacia el techo. El cobrizo entra cerrando suavemente la puerta, y acto seguido se recuesta en el suelo junto a mi.

— No lo sé— murmuro cerrando los ojos— no sé la razón por la que sufro... las cosas... hay cosas en mi vida que están fuera de control, me... me siento perdida.

— Estas perdiendo el control de tu vida.

— Probablemente.

— Si tu estas perdiendo el control de tu vida, tu también puedes tenerlo de vuelta, solo que no has buscado la respuesta.

— ¿Como sabes que no lo he buscado?— pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

— Porque, Bella, eres una mujer inteligente, sabrías la respuesta... pero no quieres encontrarla o bien, una parte de ti ya lo sabe... pero no quieres aceptar esa opción.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana exacta desde que conocí a Edward, también desde que hablamos casi personalmente, ha pasado una semana desde que se fue la madre de Alex (por supuesto, destilando veneno) ha pasado una semana desde que hablé con mi marido, ha pasado una semana y aún tengo las palabras que Edward me dijo en mi oficina, he intentado todo para poder olvidarlas pero me es imposible conseguirlo, las tengo bien grabadas en mi cabeza.

¿Realmente puedo tener de vuelta el control de mi vida? ¿Realmente conozco la respuesta para lograrlo? ¿Realmente puedo volver a ser feliz?

Así que esta misma tarde, decido platicar con Alex, la verdad es que no me gusta estar enojada con él. No me gusta estar constantemente ignorándolo, no soporto estar en una misma habitación juntos y no poder acércame a mi marido. Y aun que se que últimamente mis sentimientos por él han estado cambiando constantemente, aun lo extraño... hay días en lo que no puedo decir si realmente lo amo o si él significa todo para mi, son días donde no tengo la menor idea de lo que siento por Alex. También están esos días en donde solo deseo tenerlo entre mis brazos y besarle hasta no poder respirar, sentir sus respiración en mi boca, extraño sus labios arriba de los míos y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo en lugares que me provocan un millón de sensaciones.

Decido preparar para la comida nuestro platillo favorito que vendría siendo Lasaña de Carne, en mi mente hago una pequeña lista de ingredientes que me faltan, en la oficina cierro y archivo rápidamente unos documentos que tienen que ser ingresados antes de las 3:00 pm, al terminar cojo mi bolsa y me levanto corriendo de mi asiento, abro la puerta y me apresuro a salir huyendo, hasta que unas manos me agarran mi brazo provocando que me de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, es una sensación extraña y placentera, me detengo y observo la mano de unos largos dedos y unas uñas bien cortadas, son manos delicadas pero a la vez es una mano de hombre, fuerte.

Miro fijamente a Edward, casi perdiéndome por completo en sus penetrantes ojos verdes, lo noto sonrojarse y me suelta.

— ¿Podemos hablar?— pregunta mirándome, casi calculandome con la mirada.

— Uh... no puedo en este momento.— me muerdo mi labio y señalo hacia el elevador con una mano temblorosa.

— ¿Estas evitándome?— lo noto pasarse una mano nerviosamente por su suave cabello cobrizo, es decir, no he tocado su cabello pero podría apostar que es tan suave como la seda.

— Por supuesto que no, Edward. Hablamos todos los días, ¿Como podría evitarte?— exclamo con fingida sorpresa. La verdad es que lo he estado haciendo, pero es por pura vergüenza, nadie me había dicho nunca cosas de mi vida como el lo hizo, y, mi mierda, ni siquiera me conoce lo suficiente.

— Tengo la sensación de que es así. No hemos hablado ni la mitad de bien... a comparación con el primer día.

— Son ideas tuyas— murmuro bajando la mirada y quitando una mancha invisible en mis pantalones negros.

— Seguramente.— levanto la vista y lo veo negar con la cabeza.— disculpa incomodarte, Bella.

Se gira y empieza a caminar, siento algo oprimirse en mi pecho.

— Hey, espera— le sigo y lo agarro de su saco gris. Siento una descarga al sentir mi mano tan cerca de él, sacudo la cabeza y le suelto.

— No es así, Edward— me muerdo los labios al intentar encontrar las palabras correctas.— es solo que... he estado tan... ocupada, he estado buscando la respuesta, y no logro encontrarla, me...— suspiro afligida y gruño de frustración.

Ahora el se encuentra mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿En serio la has estado buscando?

— Lo he intentado.— asiento.

— Me alegro.

— Escucha, no puedo hablar en este momento ¿vale? pero... que te parece... ¿quieres tomar algo hoy conmigo?— me sonrojo, aun que no entiendo la razón.— es decir, si tienes tiempo claro, no quiero tener a tu esposa siguiéndome con un cuchillo.

— Me encantaría.— me sonríe, con una de esas sonrisas digna para el comercial de Colgate o Trident, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

— Quedamos, entonces.

Me despido con la mano y me giro caminando con una sonrisa en mis labios, entro al elevador y presiono el botón para la ultima planta, antes de cerrarse las puertas, lo veo observarme con una sonrisa en los labios, se lleva la mano a la cabeza y me da un gracioso saludo militar, suelo una carcajada y se cierran las puertas.

Entro al coche aun con una sonrisa de boba, contenta de haber quedado bien con Edward, aún nos falta conocernos un montón pero es como si mi vida estuviese esperando por él, por un amigo, porque aun que las cosas aun no están claras, se que puedo confiar en él. Ese sentimiento de familiaridad y de seguridad lo siento en él, me recordó la primera vez que conocí a Alex, pero incluso se siente más fuerte. Intento recordar la lista mental que hice antes de ver a Edward... ¿Que es lo que me hace falta?... ¡Oh sí, lo tengo! _Tomates._

Llego a casa corriendo con una pequeña bolsa de compras y quitándome de una sacudida los tacones, empiezo a cocinar tarareando muchas canciones juntas sin ningún sentido, puse a hervir la pasta mientras preparaba el sofrito con tomate, cebolla, carne y los demás ingredientes. Al cabo de una hora, la lasaña ya se encontraba en el horno. Subo a nuestra habitación para vestirme y ponerme algo guapa para mi marido, sin embargo, mi mente inconscientemente se encontraba atrapada en un par de ojos verdes. Para la ocasión, decido vestirme con un lindo vestido rojo de encaje, con pequeñas mangas en los hombros, el vestido (que debo admitir) me queda increíble, es de cintura natural, por lo cual marca lo necesario mi pequeña pero bien formada cintura. Lo combino con unos tacones negros y me pongo algo de maquillaje natural, salvo que me puse en los labios un rojo intenso. Me suelto mi cabello, no hace falta hacerle ondas con la plancha, tan solo con las manos mi cabello ya se encuentra en suaves ondas, al caminar mi cabello hace pequeñas cosquillas en la espalda pero las ignoro lo mejor que puedo.

Mi celular suena alterando mis nervios por un momento.

— ¿Hola?— pregunté mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado.

— ¡Bella! Soy Alex— su respiración se oía agitada y me quedé para a medio camino de las escaleras.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Alex?

— No, si... Lo que pasa es que me surgió un viaje imprevisto— al otro lado de la linea podía oír a su jefe gritando que dejara ya ese "maldito celular"

— ¿Vendrás a casa?— pregunté ocultando mi decepción.

— No, mi amor.

— ¿Y tu ropa? ¿Llevas dinero? Alex, debes venir a casa, por lo menos por ropa.

— Puedo comprarme ropa y comida en el camino, Bella.— dijo dulcemente.

— De acuerdo.— hice un puchero.

— Te quiero.— dijo, sonreí.

— Yo también.

— ¿Cuando regrese vamos a hablar?

— Por supuesto, Alex... no me gusta estar así.

— A mi menos, cielo. Te he extrañado demasiado.

— Cuídate mucho, cariño. ¿Esta bien? — murmuré, un poco preocupada, nunca me ha gustado que él viaje tan desprevenidamente.

— Siempre. Tu también cuídate. ¿Porque no le dices a Bree que te acompañe?

— Alex— dije poniendo los ojos en blanco— puedo cuidarme por mi misma. Ahora, ¿Cuando regresas y a donde vas?

— Regreso en tres días, viajo a Nueva York.

— ¡Tanto tiempo! esta bien, cuídate mucho, Alexander.

— Sí, Isabella. Te amo, cariño.

— Adiós, bonito.

Colgamos y me senté en las escaleras, mis ojos picaban por llorar. ¡Maldito sea su jefe! Me quedé vestida y alborotada, y con un traste lleno de Lasaña... ¡Lasaña! Me quité los tacones en un segundo y bajé corriendo el resto de las escaleras. Apagué el horno, por fortuna, apenas y se detectaba un pequeño olor a quemado. Suspire tranquila, y después... sin previo aviso, unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaron de mis ojos... ¡Maldita sea! ¿porque estoy llorando? enfurruñada, salgo de la cocina y me siento al pie de las escaleras. Mi celular vuelve a vibrar, y el nombre que trae hace que mis músculos se tensen de anticipación.

— ¿Edward?— contesté, intentando no parecer sorprendida. Lo cual resultó fácil, porque mi voz se escuchaba ronca por las lagrimas.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Edward!— reí un poco ante su tono alegre.

— ¿Nos veremos hoy?

— Si tu quieres— juguetee con un hilo de mi vestido.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó con un tono que detecté como preocupado.

— Triste— suspiré.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tengo un traste lleno de Lasaña y a nadie con quien compartir. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía mientras te aburro con mis penas?

— Sería un placer... bueno, en realidad, no me gusta verte triste... pero si de algo sirvo, estaré ahí en cuanto me pases tu dirección.

Sonreí ante su linda respuesta, y le pasé mi dirección dando algunas instrucciones, y la clave de mi casa.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que me descubrí mordiéndome las uñas de los nervios, revisé mi maquillaje e hice algunos ajustes, por suerte, había usado rimel aprueba de agua, me quité un poco de pintura roja, pero mis labios se seguían viendo rojizos, como si me hubiese estado besuqueando con alguien, quiero decir, con mi marido, mucho tiempo. Un golpe en la puerta... mi corazón martilleaba... esperen ¿acabo de invitar a un hombre a casa cuando mi marido no esta?... dos golpes en la puerta... y no cualquier hombre, a Edward Cullen... tres golpes... sacudo la cabeza y me dirijo a la entrada con el corazón sufriendo un ataque.

La abro y ahí esta, todo un adonis, resplandeciendo por los pocos rayos de sol que quedan. Trae unos jeans y una camisa negra de manga larga, el cabello usualmente alborotado y sus ojos verdes brillando.

— Hola— murmura mirándome de pies a cabeza. Me sonrojo y le sonrió.

— Edward. ¿Quieres pasar?— bromeo, haciéndome a un lado para que entre.

— Estaba pensando en quedarme ahí afuera, tienes un patio muy lindo. — sonríe mientras entra a mi casa, de repente, todo se siente muy insignificante, puesto que el lo opaca todo con su belleza. Y entonces me asusto, yo no debo estar pensado acerca de esto... ¡Estoy casada! ¡El esta casado!

— Deja de pensar tanto, Bella.— murmura Edward observándome con una mueca.— se te ha puesto la mirada aun mas triste.

— ¡Yo no tengo la mirada triste!— exclamo frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo haces.

— No.

— créeme.

— Me niego.

Se rie y niega con la cabeza. Agacha la mirada y mete las manos en su bolsillo.

— Te... te ves hermosa, Bella.

Sin pesarlo dos veces me sonrojo, me encanta que me haya dicho eso. Pero odio el hecho de que esto me guste más de lo normal. Niego con la cabeza, debatiendo una pelea interior. Le murmuro un gracias, y me dirijo a la cocina, con Edward caminando detrás.

— ¿Quieres Lasaña medio quemada?— pregunto dándome la vuelta.

Me encuentro con el hermoso rostro de Edward demasiado cerca de mi, sus ojos se han puesto ligeramente oscuros, doy un paso hacia atrás con las mejillas encendidas. Sus ojos parecen en otro lugar mientras me mira directamente, hasta que sacude la cabeza y me sonríe.

— La razón por la que estoy aquí es esa. ¡Lo admito!

Me rio nerviosamente mordiéndome mi labio.

— Alex no esta— digo mientra saco unos platos. Miro de reojo a Edward, lo veo levantar las cejas, y analizo lo que dije, abro los ojos como platos.

— Me refiero a que quizá por eso estoy triste— añado rápidamente— se supone que hoy hablaría con él... pero tuvo que viajar.

— ¿Están peleados?

— ¿No fue obvio hace una semana?— pongo los ojos en blanco.

— Lo fue... pero como ya ha pasado varios días...

— Yo no quería hablar con él— suspiro, saco la Lasaña del horno, mientras Edward coloca los platos que le pasé en la mesa. Saco un cuchillo y me río. Me giro hacia Edward y le señalo.

— Te llegó la hora, amigo.

Lo veo mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados, lo miro seriamente, y entonces veo un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro cuando me acerco lentamente.

— ¿Bella? ¿Que est...

Suelto una carcajada al mirar su rostro crisparse con el pánico.

— ¡Caíste!— chilló, riendo fuertemente. Dejo el cuchillo encima de la Lasaña y me agarro el estomago con las manos mientras no dejo de reír. Edward me frunce el ceño, hasta que lo veo soltar una risita.

— ¡Tonta, Bella!— dice riendo un poco conmigo.

— ¿En que pensabas?— pregunto animada, ya estando un poco mas cómoda en su compañía, sin comérmelo con los ojos, o al menos no tanto.

— Bueno... lo que más me dio miedo fue el cuchillo filoso, pero tu mirada asesina fue casi tan temible como lo otro.

— ¿Crees que debería ser actriz?— bromeo mientras intento quitar las partes quemadas de la Lasañada.

— Tendrás un papel estelar en _Mujeres Asesinas_ , estoy muy seguro.— responde mientras le veo observar todo a su al rededor.

— Tu casa es muy linda— murmura después de unos minutos.

— Es tan común como las demás, Edward.— respondo mientras sonrío satisfecha al extraer todas las pequeñas partes quemadas para no arruinar el rico sabor de mi lasaña.

— No, no lo es.

— ¿Que tiene mi cocina que no tenga la tuya?— le observo con una sonrisa sarcástica tironeando en mis labios.

— No lo sé— admite.— pero me gusta tu casa.

— Mejor, Edward, saca algo de beber de la nevera.— le sonrío y mi amigo me devuelve una sonrisa radiante. Camina como cual modelo de Dior.

— ¿Que te gustaría tomar?— pregunta mirando adentro de la nevera.

— Mmm... ¿Vino tinto?

— Me parece perfecto. ¿Donde los tienes?

Le indico con la mano donde se encuentra, Edward llega sonriendo con la botella y la coloca dentro de lo hielos.

— ¿Siempre estas tan feliz?— le pregunto, bastante curiosa. Saco unas copas y las coloco en nuestros lugares.

— Lo soy. Pero... ahora no tanto.— veo un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, y mi corazón se apretuja,

— ¿Y eso porque?— nos sentamos en el comedor, uno frente a otro y le miro directamente a los ojos.

— Por que hoy... tu no esta feliz. En realidad, no has estado feliz desde que te he visto por primera vez.

— Pero no puedes estar triste por eso, Edward.

— Pero lo estoy, te lo he dicho, me resultas familiar... me caes muy bien. Probablemente seas una de mis muy pocas amigas.— se encoge de hombros y me mira— si tu quieres ser mi amiga, por supuesto.

— Edward— le reprendo.

— Lo siento...— se sonroja— es muy pronto para decir que eres mi ami...

— ¡Pero creí que eramos amigos!— exclamo— me decepcionas, amigo mío.

Sacude la cabeza con incredulidad y se ríe.

— Bella... me sorprendes demasiado.

— ¿Y eso porque?— empezamos a comer y pronto los ruidos de tenedores y cuchillos resuenan por la cocina, es un sonido encantador.

— No se que esperar de ti... cuando hablas. Siempre pienso que vas a decir una cosa.. pero entonces dices todo lo opuesto.

No contesto a eso, porque no se me ocurre nada ingenioso que decir, así que comemos en un agradable silencio. Él me sirve una copa de vino, y brindamos por todo y por nada en especial. Bromeamos sobre cosas comunes, hablamos un poco de nuestros gustos literarios, juzga mi libro favorito, y por un momento me siento tentada a echarlo de mi casa. Pero entonces hace eso que me distrae, se pasa una mano por su cabello cobrizo y yo lo veo embelesada.

Al terminar, como buen amigo que es, me ayuda a lavar nuestros platos mientra yo me siento al lado del escurridor de vajillas, encima de la barra, moviendo mis pies en el aire como una pequeña niña feliz. Le ayudo a secar los platos, y en un impulso que viene de no se donde, le lanzo un poco de agua a la cara que lo hace saltar hacia atrás, me burlo mientras el me mira con una mirada salvaje se acerca lentamente hacía mi, y yo levanto un pie impidiendo que se acerque más.

— Vas a pagarme esta, Swan.

— Estoy casada... ahora es West.— le sonrío y le reto con la mirada.

— Hoy eres Isabella Swan.— me toma del tobillo y una corriente eléctrica pasa entre nosotros. Me río nerviosamente y sacudo mi pie de su mano.

— Tengo cosquillas— alago mientras trato de recuperar mi pie, pero Edward me esta mirando con la cabeza ladeada, como si acabase de descubrir la cura de una grave enfermedad.

— Te dije, me las vas pagar, Bella.— se ríe, mientras su mano sube un poco más, casi rozando mi pantorrilla. Es demasiado, me avergüenza pensar en lo que esta provocando en mi este hombre. Así que casi con brusquedad, retiro mi pierna y de un salto bajo de la barra, pero quizá fue un error, porque ahora tengo a Edward pecadoramente cerca de mi. Puedo sentir su aliento en la cara, puedo saborearlo. Trato de reprenderme y alejar todos esos pensamientos pecaminosos que se alborotan en mi cabeza. La piel de mis pies donde Edward pasó su mano quema deliciosamente. Sin embargo, la vergüenza se impregna en mi.

Edward me queda mirando intensamente, por un momento su mirada se posa en mis labios entre abiertos y le empujo juguetonamente en el pecho, tratando de alejarlo antes de que cometa cualquier tontería... debe ser el efecto del vino tinto, sin embargo, se me apetece otra.

— ¿Quieres un trago, Edward?— pregunto mirando nerviosamente a mis pies porque el cobrizo sigue tentadoramente cerca de mi.

— Por supuesto— contesta, alejándose un paso. Le dedico una sonrisa radiante escondiendo todo el nerviosismo.

Sirvo dos copas, le entrego una y yo doy un sorbo de la mía. Nos quedamos mirando por un rato, hasta que le digo que salgamos al patio trasero a ver la estrellas. Acepta con una pequeña sonrisa. La tensión entre nosotros es palpable, y me enfurezco un poco. Extraño a Alex.

Nos sentamos en el columpio rustico, es uno de mis lugares favoritos porque se encuentra acolchonado y el techo esta despejado, así que ponemos ver las estrellas mientras nos mecemos de adelante hacia atrás, es algo relajador, si el no estuviese junto a mi.

— ¿Te gusta el cielo?— pregunta mi amigo, mientras me observa de reojo.

— Me encanta.

— ¿Porque?

— ¿Debería haber una respuesta?— frunzo ligeramente el ceño antes de hablar.— Solo el cielo sabe porque lo amamos tanto.

— ¿Te hace feliz observar el cielo?

Le miro confundida por su pregunta. ¿No acaso es algo obvio?

— La felicidad del cielo es para quienes saben ser felices en la tierra— responde mirando hacia arriba.

— No, no me parece.— contesto encogiéndome de hombros— para mi el cielo es estar vivo.

— Entonces ¿no eres feliz?

— Deja de decir que no soy feliz.— digo exasperada.— ¿Y que hay de malo si no lo soy? ¡No siempre voy a ser feliz!

— Los vas a ser si tu lo deseas, Bella.— su tono se vuelve mas suave y busca mi mirada.— ¿Porque te niegas a ser feliz?

No le respondo y aparto la mirada de él, suspiro entrecortadamente, mi única salida es volver a mirar las estrellas y la manera en la que todas ellas se encuentran regadas por el cielo.

— No llores.

Suelto un hipido y siento las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas, calientes y vergonzosas. Me llevo las manos a la cara e intento calmar los sollozos que empiezan a salir de mi boca, siento sus brazos en mis hombros, y segundos después siento su cuerpo pegado al mio, dándome un abrazo que mi alma recibe gustosa.

— L-lo siento.— lloriqueo— es solo que... y-yo...

— Sh... tranquila, Bella. No vine a juzgarte, puedes hablar conmigo, soy tu amigo. Puedes confiar mi, pequeña.

Sus palabras me hacen llorar un poco más, entierro mi cara en su pecho mientras sus manos bajan y suben suavemente por mi espalda, me estremezco un poco al sentir sus manos en la piel desnuda de mi espalda, me muerdo los labios y pronto los sollozos e hipidos abandonan mi cuerpo.

— Alex me ama mucho— murmuro contra su pecho.— me lo demuestra, siempre. Pero a veces... a veces no estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacía él, la ultima pelea que tuvimos... fue agotador, Edward. Estamos estancados, somos como un coche atascado en el lodo, mientras más rápido intentas salir, más te hundes. No sé si lo sigo amando como la ultima vez. Se que él es alguien muy importante en mi vida, Edward. El realmente lo es, he compartido casi toda mi vida juntos, hemos sido amigos, hemos sido novios, estuvimos comprometidos y ahora casados. ¿Pero y que sigue?

"¿Que más hay para nosotros?— sacudo la cabeza— no podemos tener hijos... no hay posibilidades, el doctor nos lo ha dicho.— mas lagrimas bajan por mi mejilla y me separo de Edward, que me observa con una mirada que no reconozco.— él no quiere adoptar, me lo ha demostrado con sus comentarios y la cara que pone de tan solo mencionárselo. No se si hay futuro para nosotros. Yo quiero que haya uno, porque sé que lo nuestro puede funcionar, pero no puedo verle un futuro a nuestra relación. Yo quiero ser madre, Edward.

Las lagrimas bajan por mis mejillas sin permiso alguno, me duele. Todo esto me lastima profundamente. ¿Que esta mal con mi cuerpo? ¿Porque no puedo ser mujer? Un bebé, un pequeño con ojos azules y cabello café, con labios pequeños y rositas, con unas mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas. Siento la mano de Edward agarrar la mía y entrelazarla, mi corazón late a mil por hora.

— Bella...— murmura Edward, puedo ver en sus ojos que no tiene ninguna respuesta clara.

— No tienes que decir nada, Edward. Sé lo difícil que es... hablar de esto, para mi es difícil decir todo lo que te acabo de decir, porque nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

— ¿Porque no pueden tener hijos?

— El doctor dijo que son problemas de infertilidad... nos hicimos unos estudios, para ver cual es el problema. Probablemente lleguen mañana.— me encojo de hombros.

— ¿Y porque han peleado?

Mi labio inferior tiembla antes de contestar.

— Su madre...— respiro y sacudo la cabeza. Y empiezo a contarle la patética historia.

 _— ¿Ya hiciste el desayuno, Isabella?— pregunta Elizabeth entrando a la cocina._

 _— Estoy en eso._ _— respondo rodando los ojos, mientras hago unas tostadas._

 _— ¿Y mi hijo?_

 _— Se esta bañando, Elizabeth._

 _Puedo sentir la mirada de ella, observando cada movimiento, esperando lanzar su veneno ante cualquier descuido. Me enfurezco y la ignoro, sirvo tres vasos de jugo de naranja._

 _— ¿Y no piensan tener hijos?_ _— pregunta frunciendo los labios._

 _— Por supuesto._ _— me tenso enseguida, mirando nerviosa a la entrada esperando que entre pronto Alex._

 _— ¿Y para cuando? Cuando quieras tenerlos, ya no vas a poder, niña._

 _— Soy joven aún._

 _— No me engañas a mi, Isabella. No puedes tener hijos._

 _Se me cae la cuchara de la mano y mis ojos se posan en ella, que me mirada con una ceja levantada. Mi labio inferior tiembla._

 _— No es nada seguro._ _— respondo en voz baja, mientras levanto la cuchara._

 _— Por supuesto... ¿Que se puede esperar? No eres capaz ni de formar una familia._ _— doy un brinco y me acerco peligrosamente a ella._

 _— Deje de meterse en lo que no le importa._ _— gruño._

 _— ¡Bella!_ _— Alex me mira desde la entrada_ _— ¿Porque le hablas así a mi madre?_

 _— ¡Cállate, Alex!_ _— grito. Saliendo de la cocina, con los ojos picando por sacar lagrimas contenidas. Pronto lo siento seguirme, mientras me agarra del brazo._

 _— ¡Dejaste a mi madre llorando, Bella! ¿Porque has hecho una cosa así?_

 _— ¡¿Hacer qué?!_ _— grito exasperada_ _— ¡No voy a dejar que TÚ madre me este ofendiendo!_

 _— Bella... sabes como es ella, solo ignórala._

 _— No._ _— digo_ _— estoy harta de ella. ¿Porque le has dicho que tenemos problemas para tener hijos?_

 _— Porque es la verdad._ _— responde con sus ojos azules mirándome con enojo._

 _— Ella me ha dicho que no soy capaz de formar una familia, Alex._ _— mis lagrimas bajan por mis mejillas._ _— ¡Pero tú no puedes tampoco!_

 _— El doctor ha dicho que probablemente eres tú, Bella._ _— le miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después de unos segundos, mi marido se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y empieza a acercarse a mi, me alejo._

 _— Bella... yo no quise decir..._

 _— Pero lo hiciste._ _— le miro con desprecio mientras agarro mi bolso._ _— No quiero verte, ni a ti, ni a tu madre, así que más vale que ella se vaya pronto. Y de tí, no puedo hacer nada por el momento._

 _— Perdóname, cariño... no debí decir eso._

 _— Esta bien, Alex. No importa, de todos modos. Lo nuestro no tiene futuro._ _— le lanzo una ultima mirada letal y salgo corriendo de la casa._

Edward me suelta y se agarra el cabello con las manos, frustrado.

 _—_ ¿Que pasa, Edward?

— Es un idiota.— gruñe— podría golpearlo.

— No importa Edward... el solo... defendía a su madre... y dijo cosas que no debían, pero probablemente sean ciertas.

— Es un pendejo.

— Basta, Edward.— le digo mientras me acerco a él.

— Pero mira como estas, Bella. Los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. Eres algo muy bueno para él, Bella. No llores por él jamás. Y aun que, suponiéndolo, que tu no puedas tener hijos, eso no te hace menos mujer. Eres tan mujer como cualquier otra.

— No importa, Edward— murmuro bajando la mirada. Sus manos agarran mi barbilla y me obliga a levantar la mirada.

— Eres una gran mujer, Bella— dice, yo asiento para tranquilizarlo— es en serio, pequeña. Repitelo, dilo.

Lo quedo mirando, sin poder decir nada, mientras absorbo sus palabras.

— Dilo, Bella.— insiste

— Soy una gran mujer— murmuro, Edward asiente, y entonces, me abraza... enterrando su cara en mi cabello. Le devuelvo el abrazo, y me siento tranquila, como si de pronto, pudiese respirar mejor. Le rodeo la espalda con mis brazos. Y de verdad lo pienso en ese momento, me hace creer que lo soy.

 _ **Soy una gran mujer.**_

* * *

 **¡HOLAAA!**

 **¡Nuevo capitulo!**

 **No crean que los estoy consintiendo con el hecho de que haya actualizado hoy (y no mañana como dije) es porque mañana no tendré tiempo, pero no quise hacerlos esperar hasta en la noche (I know, soy un amor) Espero que les gusté este capitulo, también espero que compartan mi historia :(**

 **Por cierto, gracias a todos esos lectores ocultos, de verdad, espero que lean mi nuevo capitulo. Y un agradecimiento especial a esos que marcaron mi primer capitulo. Y también muchas gracias a Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn por su lindo comentario, oh y especial saludo a Karen :') por supuesto, le dedico este capitulo, pues con sus dos tweets me ha hecho la vida completa, de verdad aprecio ese apoyo que me dan saben, para escribir es bueno ese tipo de motivación!**

 **PD: ¿Alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir un Beta para mi historia? JAJAJA no se burlen, no sé como hacer esas cosa de buscar beta.**

 **[06.11.15]**


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Only One"**

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

 **NOTA: Escuchen la canción "Losing My Religion" justo donde encuentren un (*)**

 _"Es muy fácil hablar, de como se ha de actuar delante de una situación difícil, pero cuando llega el momento siempre se nos olvidan todos los consejos. Nadie sabe lo que hace mientras actúa correctamente, pero de lo que está mal uno siempre es consciente. "_

 **Capitulo 3**

— ¡Canta conmigo, Edward!— grito mientras me tambaleo por la casa con las zapatillas en las manos. Tropiezo con mis propios pies y Edward me sujeta por los brazos, suelto una carcajada.

— Bella, deberías dejar esa copa.— murmura mi amigo detrás de mi. Me giro y le lanzo una mala mirada.

— No quiero.

— Empiezas a sonar como borracha— señala.

— Puess— hablo tratando de no arrastrar las palabras, pero mi lengua se siente perezosa— no lo esstoy.

— Como digas, no seré yo quien tendrá resaca mañana.— puedo oír el tono burlón en su voz y le lanzo mis zapatillas. ¡Mala suerte! se desviaron ligeramente, unos 2 centímetros de mi objetivo, y a causa de eso, mi estúpido guapo amigo se empieza a reír.

— Casshi te doy, cállate— le muestro la lengua en, a mi consideración, un acto de rebeldía.

— ¡ _Casi me das_!— empieza a reír otra vez

— Solo me desvié ligeramente, dos centímetros

— ¡No me jodas, Bella! ¡Fueron como 30!

— ¿Quieress que te joda?— enarco una ceja y tomo un sorbo de mi Whisky.

— Tonta, tonta, Bella.— mete sus manos en su bolsillo y se acerca a mi.— ¿Como vamos a catar sin música, genia?

— Si dejas de disssstraerme, podría poner músssica.— continuo con mi caminata hacia la sala, me agarro del sillón antes de caer otra vez. Murmuro unas cuantas blasfemias al suelo.

— ¿Que te gustaría escuchar?— le preguntó mientras lo veo sentarse en el sillón frente al estéreo.

— Lo que más te guste.— su voz se escucha mas ronca. ¿Se sentirá bien?

Reviso unos cuantos disco, y pongo el primero que agarro. _Losing my religion_ empieza a sonar, el intro de la canción me hace cantonear de manera inconsciente las caderas, mi cabello esta alborotado y algunos mechones se encuentran pegados en mis mejillas por la pequeña capa de sudor que cubre mi cuerpo.

— Canta conmigo— lo miro mientras me acerco, bailando al compás de la música. Se ríe pero su mirada se ve mas oscura, más misteriosa... cuando empieza a cantar con su suave voz.

 **(*)** — _Oh, Life is bigger... It's bigger than you*_ — siento une escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo completo.

— _and you are not me_ — canto con él. Pronto los dos nos encontramos cantando, yo canto mientras danzo sola por toda la gran sala, y Edward solo me observa sentado en el sillón, con una copa de Whisky en su mano. Me acerco lentamente hacia él, y lo invito a bailar sin decir una palabra. El cobrizo se levanta y me agarra de la cintura, le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y pongo mi cabeza en su pecho, ahora con 10 centímetros mas baja que él, pero sorprendentemente, encajamos perfectamente.

— _That's me in the corner_ — me levanto de puntitas, y le canto al oído— _That's me in the spotlight_ — suavemente, mientras le acaricio el cuello con mis manos

— _Losing my religion_ — murmura Edward, sus manos firmemente contra mi cintura.

Respiro hondo contra su cuello, y su agradable olor me marea, huele a perfume de hombre, a jabón, y a Edward. Una combinación exquisita.

— ¿Te gusta estar así?— pregunto cerca de su oído, lo siento estremecerse.

— ¿Esta mal si digo que si?— responde, subiendo una mano por mi espalda desnuda.

— Sí, Edward— murmuro— esta muy mal.

— Tienes razón.

— Somos amigos.

Edward asiente, seguimos bailando, y yo sigo moviendo mis caderas contra el cuerpo de Edward, un jadeo se me escapa al sentir alguno duro y caliente contra mi vientre, aprieto mis músculos y puedo ver estrellas en el techo. En mi cabeza, repito una y otra vez el nombre de Alex.

Me separo de Edward. Y le miro con ojos asustada.

— No hagas esto— le suplico.— no quiero... — sacudo la cabeza— creo que estoy algo borracha, Edward.

— Lo siento, Bella— murmura, puedo ver que esta arrepentido en sus ojos.— me... me iré ahora.

— Siento haberte...— respiro hondo— provocado.

— Esta bien, Bella, no debí reaccionar así.

— Eres hombre, Edward. Fui yo la culpable— cualquier rastro de alcohol en mi sistema había desaparecido casi por completo— además, somos amigos.

— De cualquier manera, lo siento.

— Disculpa aceptada.— le sonrío intentando borrar cualquier rastro de vergüenza.

Mi amigo se ve apenado, y probablemente yo lo este el doble, pero el alcohol ayuda a tranquilizarme, intento alcanzar la copa de Edward y al intentarlo, todo empieza a girar y el piso se alza peligrosamente contra mi cara (¿O mi cara se baja al piso?), escucho a Edward gritar mi nombre, y después todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

 _Corro, lo mas rápido que mis piernas adoloridas me lo pueden permitir, mis pies descalzos azotan fuertemente contra el cemento y mi cabello se impregna en mi cara a causa de las pequeñas gotas de agua que caen del cielo oscuro. Lo puedo ver cada vez más cerca, puedo ver las llamas que hay detrás de él, me espera con una pequeña sonrisa tironeando en sus labios._

 _Grito su nombre, muchas veces, las piedras se entierran en mis pies pero eso no me iba a impedir que llegase hacía él, hacia la dirección correcta. Lo veo extender una mano e intento agarrarla, pero un tirón fuerte en el vientre me hace chillar de dolor, jala mis entrañas y me destroza el corazón. Mi cuerpo azota sin remordimiento el suelo, mi cabeza se estrella contra el duro cemento haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, pero ninguno de esos dolores puede opacar lo que mi vientre esta sufriendo. Alzo la cabeza y miro mi entrepierna, ahogo un grito al ver que un liquido rojo, espeso y ligeramente oscuro cubre mi vestido amarillo._

 _Mi vista se vuelve nublosa y gimo de dolor, que consume cada parte viva de mi cuerpo. Miro a Edward con desesperación, pero el solo sacude tristemente la cabeza._

 _— ¡AYÚDAME, EDWARD! ¡AYÚDAME!— grito desesperada, tocando mi vientre._

 _— Lo siento, Bella.— las llamas se intensifican y pronto el es consumido por las mismas._

— ¡NOOO!— mis ojos se abren e inconscientemente tiro de la manta blanca de mi cama y oigo que algo cae al piso. Algunas lagrimas bajan por mis mejillas, me las quito con una mano temblorosa, la luz me lastima la vista y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

Mi corazón late desenfrenado mientras me llevo las manos a mi vientre plano. Un dolor martillea en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y gimo. Que sueño más raro he tenido, siento mi cuerpo tenso, casi puedo ver la sangre y el calor de las llamas. Mi garganta arde, pidiendo a gritos un poco de humedad, que no me niego a darle. Me siento en la cama y miro a mi alrededor. Noto en la mesita de noche, una charola con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

Frunzo el ceño al notar una pequeña nota.

 _"Bella, tomate las dos pastillas. Y toma un zumo de naranja, te hará bien con la resaca que seguro tendrás ;)_

 _Te desmayaste, por cierto. Nos vemos en el trabajo._

 _-Edward"_

— ¡Edward! ¡Mierda!

Recuerdo haber cenado con el, recuerdo haber platicado e incluso recuerdo haber bailado un poco con él, nada raro, me gusta bailar. Debí haber tomado mucho, por fortuna, nada parecía fuera de lo normal en mi memoria. Me bebo el vaso de agua y me tomo las pastillas. Después de ver la hora, me levanto con el dolor de cabeza persistente y me preparo para ir a trabajar. Decido llamar a mi marido en el trabajo, seguramente debe estar ya en una junta.

Hoy es Viernes, así que no me sorprendo de ver a Elyse limpiando en la sala común, me sonrojo al ver el pequeño desastre que hay.

— Bueno días, señora West.— me saluda con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus mejillas se pongan regordetas.

— Buenos días, Elyse.— saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.— disculpa todo el desastre.

— No se preocupe, señora. Me alegra que este así.

— ¿Que?— suelto una risita— ¿Por qué?

— Porque usted no me deja hacer mi trabajo, por lo regular. La casa siempre esta tan limpia, usted debería dejar de limpiar un día antes.

—¡Ay no, Elyse! No voy a abusar de tu trabajo. La casa es tan grande, te cansarías rápido.

— Es mi trabajo señora. Me gusta.

Niego con la cabeza y dejo que termine su trabajo. Elyse es una señora de unos 50 años, es una dulzura. Tiene un poco de canas en el cabello, y a veces se ve tan cansada. No me gusta que se esfuerce tanto trabajando, Alex suele regañarme, diciendo que es su trabajo. Pero me niego a abusar de una señora como ella, probablemente no esté tan grande, pero lo suficiente como para que a esa edad esté siendo mimada por sus hijos, y no trabajando.

En la cocina, me encuentro con un jugo servido y unas galletas. Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza, pero me siento contenta, Elyse hace unos jugos deliciosos, no tengo idea de como, pero son riquísimos. Me despido de Elyse y salgo para mi trabajo, el dolor de cabeza se me ha pasado por lo que me siento de un mejor humor. Saludo a todo el mundo dentro del edificio, incluso a Jessica, que suele caerme tan mal. No me sorprendería si ya se le ha insinuado a Edward, por dentro sonrío, porque mi amigo es un hombre casado.

Espero ansiosa a que el elevador abra sus puertas metálicas, cuando noto a Jacob parado a mi lado. Me giro y le sonrío.

— Hola— murmuro.

— ¿Ya no tienes ganas de golpearme?— pregunta con una sonrisa.

— No— entro al elevador y el moreno entra después de mi.

— ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

— ¿Por qué no estoy triste?— cuestiono.

— Touché.

Jacob me queda mirando y me siento un poco incomoda en un espacio tan pequeño. A veces pienso que son ideas mías, pero Jacob suele mirarme de otra forma más que como la esposa de su mejor amigo. Es decir, ¿Que clase de mejor amigo es que suele mirarle las piernas a la esposa de su amigo? pero probablemente esté volviéndome loca e imagine todo. Jacob sale del elevador dos plantas antes que yo.

— Nos vemos luego, Bellita.— bufo en respuesta. Siempre he odiado ese apodo.

Saco mi teléfono y le marco a Alex, que me responde al segundo toque.

— Hola cariño— digo caminando fuera del elevador.

— Hola, nena

— ¿Llegaste bien?

— Perfectamente, ¿me extrañaste?— pregunta, casi lo puedo ver haciendo un puchero.

— Por supuesto— sonrío.

— No te escucho muy convencida.

— Eso es porque no se si tu me extrañaste a mi— miento.

Entonces veo a Edward saliendo de su oficina, con su cabello despeinado, me mira y lo miro, le sonrío un poco. Se ve terriblemente guapo en ese traje gris que trae hoy, debajo de sus ojos descansan unas pequeñas ojeras y sus ojos que usualmente están brillosos hoy se ven un poco apagados. Hago una mueca y él me regala una de esas sonrisas torcidas y un pequeño saludo con su mano.

— ¿Me escuchas, Bella?— habla una voz cerca de mi oído, entonces recuerdo que Alex esta en la linea y desvío la mirada de Edward.

— Perdón, Alex— camino hacia mi oficina mientras busco con una mano las llaves de mi oficina— ¿Que me decías?

— Que, volveré pronto y te extraño mucho.

— ¿Cuando es pronto?

Encuentro las llaves y sonrío triunfante, mientra hago maniobras con mis manos para poder abrir la puerta, pero la mendiga llave de desliza de mis manos y cae al suelo.

— para ser específicos, regreso el Lunes.— hago un pequeño puchero viendo la llave en el suelo.— hoy es viernes, así que, no será demasiado tiempo.

— Que bueno, cariño— suspiro, negándome a levantar las llaves.

Pronto tengo a Edward junto a mi levantando las llaves, le sonrío y le pellizco una mejilla cuando me entrega las llaves, abro la puerta y le indico entre señas que entre, enciendo las luces e intento quitarme la chaqueta.

— ¿Estas ocupada?— miro a Edward que se acerca y con sus hermosas manos, me ayuda a quitarme la chaqueta.

— Un poco, Alex. ¿Tu lo estas?

— No, pero creo que iré a desayudar.

— Genial. Disfruta tu comida, hablamos luego— cuelgo rápidamente la llamada.

— ¡Hey, Edward!

— Bella— murmura mi amigo, con otra de sus pequeñas sonrisas.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Edward?— pregunto, un poco preocupada.

— No, para nada.— se muerde el labio y se sienta en el sillón.

— Oh, vamos. Habla conmigo— me acerco y me siento junto a él— Dime que te pasa.

— No es nada, Bella.— me mira y veo un profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿No confías en mi?— algo en mi pecho se oprime al ver esa mirada triste.

— Por supuesto— responde, evitando mirarme, juguetea con un botón de su saco y en un impulso, tomo su mano y la aprieto, Edward me mira, y después mira nuestra manos unidas.

— Soy tu amiga, confía más en mi— murmuro.

De pronto, Edward sacude su mano y se levanta, bufando por lo bajo, lo miro sorprendida de su reacción y me arrepiento pronto de haberle tomado la mano. Pero es mi amigo ¿No se les puede agarrar la mano a los amigos, acaso?

— No tengo nada, Bella.

Sale de la oficina dejándome, sentada sola y confundida, arruinando completamente todo mi día. Me enfado enseguida, y salgo por la puerta pisando fuerte hacia su oficina. ¿Como es que yo le cuento básicamente todo y el no es capaz de decirme por lo menos que tiene una mañana de mierda? En el pasillo, me encuentro a Lauren sentada en su escritorio, ella es como de cierto modo, mi secretaria. Me sonríe pero su sonrisa se borra rápidamente, seguro mi cara de pocos amigos es la respuesta.

Llego a la puerta de Edward, sin pedir permiso, entro y lo veo sentado detrás de su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos, camino hacía el enfurecida y le tironeo el cabello, ignorando la suavidad con la que he soñado tocar desde que lo conocí.

— ¡¿Cual es tu problema?!— exclamo, mientras el mira con ojos sorprendidos— ¡Como te atreves! ¿Tu puedes hacerme contarte muchas cosas de mi vida pero no eres capaz de responder una mugrosa pregunta?

— Bella...— se ve un poco arrepentido pero, ¡Al carajo!

— ¡No! ¡Tu te callas, estúpido!— camino por su oficina como gato enjaulado, veo que dejé la puerta abierta y camino hacía ella.

— No te vayas, Bella— En dos segundos, Edward esta parado frente a mi, bloqueandome la salida.— Te juro, que no fue mi intención hablarte mal... es solo que... no me siento bien.

Lo miro sin decir nada, mientras lo veo pasar sus manos por su cabeza, suspira y cierra la puerta.

— Perdón— vuelve a murmurar— ayer me pelee con Tanya...— sacude la cabeza— no tenía porque desquitarme contigo, de verdad que no quería pero...

— Si no querías hablarme, ¿para que me seguiste a la oficina?

— No lo sé— baja su cabeza mientras observa sus pies.

— Esta bien, Edward... no importa, de todos modos.

Lo miro, e intento salir, pero sus manos se envuelven en mi brazo, suspiro y me detengo.

— ¿Estamos bien?— pregunta.

— No creo...— sacudo la cabeza— hablamos cuando quieras hablarme, mejor.

— No es eso... Bella— noto el tono agobiante en sus palabras, pero no me detengo y salgo por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente.

Al llegar a mi oficina, empiezo a sentirme patética por la escenita que acabo de montar, me siento ridícula... si no quería hablar ¿Porque debo obligarlo? una amistad no se trata de eso, se trata de apoyar a la persona y escucharlo sí así lo quiere, de todos modos, ¿Que mierda se yo de amistad? si solo tengo una amiga al otro lado del continente, y jamás he tenido un amigo hombre.

Me siento en mi escritorio y comienzo a trabajar, trabajo unas cuantas horas, hasta que mi panza gruñe de hambre. Me levanto y salgo fuera de la oficina, para prepararme un chocolate caliente en la pequeña cocina que hay en nuestra planta. Me doy cuenta en seguida de la persona que se encuentra ahí mismo, donde me dirijo, y mi piel se eriza, sopeso la idea de no ir, pero al final, me encuentro justo a lado de él. Agarro una taza y hecho un poco de agua caliente, mientra miro de reojo a Edward, justo en el mismo momento que el mira también hacia mi, me sonrojo y aparto la mirada hacia mi taza.

— ¿preparándote un café?— pregunta Edward, con su taza en mano mientras se recarga en la pared.

— No— murmuro, destapando el chocolate amargo y echando un poco a mi taza— No me gusta el café.

— ¡¿Como!?— exclama Edward, haciéndome saltar por su inesperado tono de sorpresa— Bella, la vida sin probar el café no tiene sentido.

— No he dicho eso— le digo, apuntándole con la cuchara

— ¿Entonces si lo has probado?— pregunta, y se lleva la taza blanca a sus labios, casi tiro un poco de baba al verlo tomar café, pero aparto rápidamente la mirada

— Bueno...— arrugo la nariz, y le hecho a mi chocolate media cucharada de azúcar y empiezo a revolverlo

— ¡No lo has probado!

— No realmente... pero, mi padre toma mucho café— me giro y lo miro— y después de varios años viviendo juntos, debo decirte, que llegué a odiar demasiado el café, sin siquiera haberlo probado.

— Deberías probarlo.

— No, gracias, no quiero— le doy un sorbo a mi chocolate y gimo— me quedo con esta preciosa mezcla.

Miro hacía Edward, y lo encuentro observándome fijamente, empiezo a sentir calor y, joder, no exactamente al calor corporal. Siento mis mejillas calientes, y carraspeo un poco. Edward parece salir de una ensoñación y se ríe un poco nervioso, se acerca a mi, y extiende su taza hacía mi.

— De veras, Edward, que no quiero— arrugo la nariz.

— Vamos, Bells. Prueba un poco— me sonríe.

— No

— Solo un poquito— intento alejar su taza y me quemo, chillo un poco al sentir lo caliente de la taza en la palma de mi mano.

— ¡Mierda, lo siento, Bella!— Edward deja rápidamente su taza en la mesita, y toma mi mano, que se ve demasiado roja.

— No te preocupes— murmuro haciendo una mueca e intentando retirar mi mano, pero no me deja.

— se te ve un poco irritada— Edward se lleva mi mano a su boca, y sopla.

¡Santo señor!

¡Llamen a los putos bomberos!

¡Ahora si que estoy ardiendo!

Siento su aliento en mi mano, y casi me desmayo. Esta un poco caliente, pero de cierta forma, alivia mi dolor o, mejor dicho, me distrae. Casi deseo que bese mi mano, cierro los ojos y me doy cuenta de las estupides que estoy pensando acerca de un hombre casado y, por favor, ¡Yo estoy casada! sin embargo, en este momento, todo se siente muy bien, bastante correcto.

— Deja ya— murmuro— solo esta un poco irritada, estará bien, Edward.

— Solo pon un poco de hielo o, mete tu mano en agua fría.

— Esta bien, que no es para tanto.— mi amigo suelta mi mano, y me sonríe.

— Son muy suaves— dice de repente, le miro un poco confundida.

— Tus manos— aclara— son muy suaves y delicadas.

— Ah— me avergüenzo un poco, seguro debe creer que soy una de esas mujeres que no hacen nada más que estar limando sus uñas.

— ¿Como le haces para tenerlas así?— pregunta, un poco curioso, sorbiendo café

— Sinceramente no tengo idea, supongo que debe ser la crema para manos. O quizá que uso guantes para lavar trastes y todo eso— añado, para (por si la tiene) quitar la idea de que no hago nada.

— Mi esposa también tiene las manos suaves— murmura, intento darle una sonrisa— pero, ella no usa cremas o guantes.

Frunzo el ceño y me muerdo el labio. Ahora si que le aviento mi chocolate caliente en la cara. ¿Me está comparando con su esposa?

— Quita esa cara, Bella— le oigo reír y me enfurezco más— mi esposa las tiene así porque, joder, esa mujer no hace jodidamente nada en la casa, solo se la pasa limándose las uñas y todo esa mierda para tener todo perfecto.

— No tienes que darme explicaciones— digo, avergonzada de mi reacción.

— Lo que sea. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?— pregunta, vertiendo el resto de su café en el lavamanos.

— Eh... no creo que sea, eh, conveniente.

— ¿Por que?— lo veo fruncir su ceño y sus ojos claramente confundidos.

— Pues... esta claro que, uh, se pelearon por mi culpa, es decir... ayer estuviste hasta tarde y pues...

— Bella, no tuviste nada que ver en esto— casi parece afligido, así que asiento para que se calme un poco.

— Pero, mejor ve y pasa tiempo con tu esposa... seria lo más conveniente.— me encojo de hombros.

— Pero quiero desayunar contigo.

Suspiro y lo miro a los ojos, se ven esperanzados y brillosos, a comparación de hace unas horas atrás, sus grandes ojos verdes ahora tienen vida. Así que acepto, y salimos caminando fuera del edificio, obviamente después de una pequeña discusión sobre quien va a pagar la comida, el me ganó, nada sorprendente, así que no tuvimos que pasar por mi bolso. Fuera, se podía respirar el aire frío típico de estos meses, estábamos a finales de Enero, y el frío estaba horrible, teniendo en cuenta que soy una persona terriblemente friolenta, ajusté mi bufanda a mi cuello, estábamos más o menos a 7° C.

— ¿Te gusta el frío, Edward?

— A veces— responde, mirando hacía el cielo. Le observo su perfil y es, casi malditamente perfecto. Es decir, es perfecto, pero no es muy propio pensar que es perfecto cuando tengo un anillo de matrimonio en mi dedo.— ¿Te gusta a ti?

— No mucho, en realidad— admito— pero suele hacer más frió en Forks

— Así que eres de Forks— me codea y yo suelto una risita.

— Si— miro mis botas y siento que mis pies están un poco acalambrados por el frío.

— ¿Por que huiste de ahí?

— ¡No huí de ahí!— exclamo, hago a un lado el cabello que el aire gélido lanzó a mi cara— pero lo hubiera echo, eventualmente.

— ¿Y como es que estas aquí, Bella?

— Pues, vine a estudiar aquí y... cierto chico que... bueno— me encojo de hombros— y estoy aquí.

— ¿Tu marido?— veo a Edward enarcar una ceja, y me río.

— Si, Edward, mi marido.

— ¿Como es que...? Es decir, tu y ¿Como se llama? ¿Axel?

— Alex— corrijo

— Lo que sea, tu y el se conocieron de pequeños, ¿no? — Edward pasa su mano por su cabello y por un momento olvido de que hablábamos.

— Si, pero digamos que cuando eramos niños, no... había ninguna atracción, es cierto que nos hicimos pareja en Forks, pero decidimos estudiar aquí, en Seattle, y el rápidamente consiguió trabajo, y por supuesto, me negué a irme, así que nos quedamos aquí, y después sucedió todo.

— ¡Vaya!— murmura mirándome con incredulidad— ¿Y no has hecho ninguna amiga?

— Compañeras, si, por supuesto. Pero amiga solo tengo una y esta al otro lado del continente.

— ¿Como se llama?— Pregunta, cuando entramos al pequeño restaurante, casi gimo de placer al sentir el calor extenderse por mi cuerpo, aflojando algunos músculos, Edward se burla de mi reacción y se gana un golpe en el brazo, me olvido de responder su pregunta así que empezamos a hablar de diferentes temas y pronto nos encontramos riendo y diciendo estupideces, algo que se acaba de volver muy propio entre nosotros. Me di cuenta, que en ningún momento, hablamos de nuestras respectivas parejas, lo cual se sentía realmente muy bien.

— A ver, cuéntame un chiste— dice Edward, metiendo a su boca el ultimo trozo de comida de su plano, yo por mi parte, tengo un poco menos de la mitad.

— Te lo he dicho, no me va contar chistes— corto un trozo de huevo frito y me lo meto a la boca.

— Solo uno— ruega, le doy un manotazo al ver que se ha llevado un trozo de tocino crujiente de mi plato.

— No— mastico lentamente y tomo un sorbo de mi jugo. Al final, me resigno y dejo que Edward se coma todo el tocino de mi plato

— ¿Tu no tienes llenadera, cierto?

— No hasta que me cuentes un chiste— hace un tierno puchero y ruego los ojos.

— Bueno a ver— suspiro y me limpio la boca con la servilleta— ¿Cual es el lápiz mas peligroso del mundo?

— Mmm— me mira fijamente con la cabeza ladeada— ¿eso no es una adivinanza?

— Cállate, es mi chiste.— empujo el plato lejos de mi, y me tomo el jugo de cereza.

— Me rindo— murmura después de un momento.

— El lápiz mas peligroso del mundo es— lo miro con cara seria— lápiz-tola

Edward se queda callo y me mira, con cara de incredulidad sacude la cabeza, después de un momento se hecha a reír y me río un poco con él.

— ¡No me digas nada!— lo señalo acusadoramente con mi dedo— te dije que no era buena contando chistes.

— Ahora lo veo— mi amigo se carcajea un poco más y no puedo contener la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nos levantamos y Edward paga la cuenta mientras yo le hecho miradas enojada, realmente debió dejarme pagar esa comida, después de todo. Fuera, el frío es menos, pero aún así me acerco más a el para tener algo de calor corporal. Me muerdo mis labios, me doy cuenta que Edward me mira mientras caminamos y me siento muy nerviosa, hay cierta... atracción entre nosotros, y no sé si el pueda sentirla, pero me avergüenza terriblemente. Mi respiración se acelera cuando el acerca una mano a mi mejilla, para quitar unos cabellos alborotados, colocando el mechón detrás de mi oreja, las mejillas se me ponen calientes y Edward suavemente roza un dedo por ellas. La intensidad de su mirada me hace sacudir la cabeza y alejar mi cara de su tacto.

— No hagas eso— murmuro mirando al suelo.

No volvemos a hablar durante todo el camino, e incluso cuando entramos al edificio, cada uno se dirige hasta su oficina y durante todo el día nadie habla ni dice nada, es como si ese momento de intimidad entre nosotros nunca hubiese pasado, pero la tensión esta ahí sosteniéndose entre nosotros. Decido irme antes de terminar la jornada de trabajo, hablo con mi jefe explicando un terrible dolor de cabeza, lo cual es un poco cierto. Me subo a mi coche y doy vueltas por toda la ciudad. Mis pensamientos divagando y llegando al mismo punto: Edward Cullen.

Llego a casa cuando el cielo esta oscuro, Elyse se ha marchado hace unas pocas horas, por lo que tomo una botella del bar y sin pensarlo dos veces, doy un trago directo. Me quema la garganta y toso un poco, pero poco después siento el cuerpo relajado. Me acuesto en el piso, miro al techo y comienzo a llorar. Las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas, deslizándose por mi cuello. ¿Por qué no puedo sentir ese placer que siento con Edward cuando veo a Alex? Ese placer que recorre mi cuerpo, ese deseo carnal que consume cada célula de mi cuerpo. Cada parte de mi esta consiente que solo lo deseo sexualmente, porque después de todo, sigo queriendo a mi marido

Alex esta en alguna pequeña parte de mi corazón, derritiéndose poco a poco. Y está Edward Cullen. Quizá Alex haya sido mi primer novio, pero sé lo suficiente de hombres como para saber que esta mañana, Edward quería besarme tanto como probablemente yo quise hacerlo también. Pero Edward está felizmente casado, con una rubia hermosa. Y yo solo soy una mujer deprimida, y sé que es más fácil terminar con Alex y no hacerlo sufrir más tiempo, pero no tengo el valor, la gente habla todo el tiempo, pensando que si estuviesen en mi lugar ellos harían lo correcto, pero no lo están, no saben lo que es no querer romperle el corazón a una persona, ellos no tienen que tomar las decisiones y cargar con el peso de ellas.

Es fácil decirle a Alex que lo amo, pero demostrarlo es lo que hace que me ahogue en un gran pozo de difíciles decisiones.

Doy un sorbo de mi botella y otro, uno más… muchísimos más. Hasta que el techo se encuentra dando vueltas, escucho sonar el celular en alguna parte de mi casa, por lo que me levanto tambaleándome, doy tres pasos y mi trasero azota el duro piso, hago una mueca y me arrastro por el suelo, veo mi bolsa y avanzo hacia ella con mi cuerpo tambaleándose peligrosamente.

— ¿Buennnno? —doy un hipido y pongo mi mano en la boca.

— ¿Bella? —su voz suena del otro lado y me mareo un poco más, me tiro en el suelo sin pensarlo.

— ¿Qué quie…—hipido— quieresss Edward?

— ¿Estas borracha?

— ¡Que te importa como essstoy! —grito

— ¿Dónde estás? —su voz se escucha preocupada y del otro lado de la línea oigo a una mujer hablar y después una puerta cerrarse con un sonoro "POM"

— ¡Eres un pendejo! — le grito y siento unas lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas. Otra vez. Maldita sea.

— Bella, si estás en tu casa, quédate ahí por favor. Voy para allá.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero que vengas! ¡Te odio, Edward! —azoto mi mano contra el piso y chillo al sentir un calambre recorrer todo mi brazo.

— Bella, cariño, cálmate por favor.

— Deja, Edward—doy un hipido y pierdo el hilo de las palabras que iba a decir.

Lo oigo arrancar su coche, y empiezo a llorar más fuerte. ¿Por qué tiene que venir? ¿Por qué tiene que poner su hermoso rostro cerca de mí? El realmente quiere hacerme pecar, él quiere provocarme, seducirme y tomarme. Y yo quiero, lo quiero cerca de mí, lo quiero dentro de mí.

— Ven, Edward. Ven conmigo— murmuro

— Tranquila, Bella. Estoy por llegar.

Después de unos minutos, oigo el entrar un coche a mi casa y el corazón se me acelera, sin embargo logro ponerme de pie y antes de que Edward pueda tocar la puerta de entrada la abro y mi aliento se queda atascado en mi garganta. Trae una playera tipo polo color azul oscuro, que se adhiere perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando sus músculos, recorro su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, mis ojos se detienen en sus labios, sus perfectos labios entreabiertos.

— Bella—murmura Edward, me toma de los hombros y me empuja al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta, pasa una de sus manos por mi cabello y el toque me hace gimotear.

— ¿Estas bien? —asiento, cerrando a los ojos. — ¿Por qué estas así?

Lo miro a los ojos y mis manos suben por su pecho, su respiración empieza a acelerarse, mis manos se detienen detrás de su cuello y jugueteo con su cabello.

— Por ti, Edward, por ti es que estoy así.

Sus manos recorren mis mejillas, su pulgar toca suavemente mis labios y yo dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro. Y estoy consciente de todo, el alcohol parece haberse ido de mi sistema, estoy consciente que soy una mujer casada, que él está casado y que mi esposo no está en la ciudad. Y no me importa, no ahora que lo tengo enfrente de mí.

— Quieres esto— murmuro contra su dedo— Quieres esto tanto como yo.

— Eres casada, Bella, tan casada como yo lo estoy.

—Pero no te importa, Edward, no te importa.

Su rostro se acerca más al mío, y pronto estoy respirando el aire cálido que sale de los labios de Edward, mi boca desea sentirlo, cada parte de mi cuerpo desea hacerlo.

— La amo, Bella— murmura Edward.

— Yo sé que lo haces. —asiento y suspiro, una de mis manos bajan por su pecho.

— Solo será uno, Edward, un beso— pego mi cuerpo al suyo y jadeo al sentirlo duro contra mí. Me toma de la cintura y me pega a la pared, chocamos contra ella e ignoro el pequeño dolor que se dispara por mi espalda. Mi mano empieza a viajar debajo de su playera, y cuando hace contacto con su piel del abdomen, Edward choca sus labios contra los míos. Casi puedo tocar el cielo con las manos cuando siento sus suaves labios contra los míos, la calidez de su respiración quema contra mi boca y me hace soltar un pequeño gemido mientras pierdo mis manos en su nuca. Edward empuja sus caderas contra mi cuerpo y con su lengua empieza a abrir camino en mi boca, en el momento en que siento nuestras lenguas rozarse, el celular de Edward suena pero él lo ignora mientras desliza una mano por mi cabello y otra recorre mi cintura por dentro de mi blusa.

Me embriago de la sensación de sentirlo así conmigo antes de separarme de él, empujo su cuerpo lejos del mío y el tono persistente de su celular no deja de sonar.

— Contesta— jadeo, tocando mis labios hinchados por nuestro pequeño beso. No me arrepiento de nada.

— Ahora no— murmura Edward mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes, brillando justo como me gusta.

— Contesta o te hecho de mi casa.

Edward hace un pequeño puchero, se pasa una mano por su cabello cobrizo y suelta un suspiro de resignación cuando saca su celular.

— ¿Que quieres?— pregunta Edward al pegar su celular a la oreja.

Lo miro fijamente, mi amigo extiende una mano y la deja a un lado de mi cabeza, mientras me sigue observando.

— ¿Que quieres decir?— murmura Edward alejándose de mi rápidamente, en seguida me asusto y me paro cerca de él. ¿Será que es su esposa y lo vio entrar? ¿Lo siguió? mierda.— joder, Tanya, ponle un puto pañuelo frío, o mételo a la ducha... ¿Cuanto tiene?... Voy para allá... mierda Tanya, cierra la boca y haz lo que te he dicho.

Edward cuelga su celular y le pega un golpe a la pared, haciendo que me sobresalte.

— Me tengo que ir— murmura Edward con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente.

— ¿Que ha pasado?

Sacude la cabeza y se pasa las manos por la cara.

— Edward, dime— frunzo el ceño y lo agarro del brazo.

— Bella yo...— abre los ojos y me mira fijamente.— se ha puesto mal... y me tengo que ir.

— ¿Tu esposa se ha puesto mal?— lo veo sacudir su cabeza en respuesta y mi corazón late fuerte contra mi pecho

— No... ella está bien... se ha puesto algo paranoica porque... el niño tiene mucha fiebre, y no sabe como bajarla...

No... el no puede tener un... lo miro horrorizada y lo siento tensarse ante mi reacción, joder, me arrepiento, si es verdad, juro que me arrepiento de todo. ¿Como mierda no me lo dijo? Lo veo un poco apenado y siento ganas de darle una bofetada, pero me contengo.

— ¿Edward?— pregunto lentamente— ¿Que niño?

— Bella.. sé que debí decirte que yo... mi hijo tiene 2 años y medio... joder, sé que te vas a moles...

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!— le empujo en el pecho y Edward me agarra rápidamente las manos. — ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DICHO? ¡TIENES UN HIJO! ¡¿CREES QUE...

sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad, al final, toda esta mierda es mi culpa ¿Besar a un hombre casado? El no tiene la maldita culpa, soy yo y mis hormonas descontroladas aun asi, no puedo evitar pensar en el pequeño, el debe tener a su papá junto a él en este momento, Edward no debió haber venido, para empezar.

— Vete— murmuro entre dientes.

— Bella...— Edward intenta agarrarme y yo levanto las manos frente a él.

— Vete ahora, Edward. Tu hijo te necesita, joder, no deberías siquiera estar aquí nunca.

— Por favor, te iba a decir pero es solo que tú y...

— ¡Vete, Edward, vete ahora!— lo empujo y siento las lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas. Mientras corro hacía la puerta principal y la abro de golpe.

Edward me mira antes de salir, se ve triste, pero lo ignoro y cierro la puerta de un porrazo. Gimo y cierro los ojos, soy una maldita perra, besuqueandome con un jodido hombre casado y con un bebé. Sea como que sea, aun si fue un pequeño beso, no debió haber sucedido, el tiene una familia que no planeo destrozar por el simple hecho de que yo no tengo una y que mi matrimonio probablemente se esté cayendo en pedazos.

* * *

 **¡HOLAAA!**

 **Hoy no es un buen día para publicar, pero no podré hacerlo otro día en este fin de semana, así que aquí está. Espero que les guste... no se que más decir, gracias a todos por leer y esa buena cantidad de lectores anónimos, le agradezco a todos, en fin, nos vemos para la próxima actualización (esta vez, sera dentro de 15 días, tengo ciertos problemillas, pero nos leemos dentro de 15 días, promesa)**

 **PD. Siento las faltas de ortografía, pero no tengo instalado el programa donde escribo los capitulos, y bueno, ustedes comprenderan que se ha de pasar una que otra falta.**

 **[13.11.2015]**


	4. Chapter 4

**"The Only One"**

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

 _"Por primera vez en mi vida entendí que por muy difícil que fuera la situación, si una persona te quería en su vida iba a hacer lo imposible para que no te fueras de ella."_

 **Edward Cullen, 1 año antes**

Meto dentro del coche las ultimas maletas que el carro de mudanza no se alcanzó a llevar y resoplo contra el sol que pega directamente en mi cara, una capa de sudor me cubre el cuerpo por completo haciendo que mi playera de adhiera a mi cuerpo y el cabello se me pegue a la cara. Tanya se encuentra dentro del coche con Jared, puesto que ambos se han puesto bastante irritados con el calor, y me atrevo a decir que eso es uno de los principales motivos por el cual hoy nos despedimos contentos de Phoenix. El segundo motivo probablemente es que he conseguido organizar varias entrevistas de trabajo en Seattle, Washington, donde mis padres viven. Por lo cual ya es un hecho que tengo trabajo en esa ciudad. Lo cual es grandioso porque al parecer, nosotros nunca nos vamos a acostumbrar a este clima excesivamente cálido.

Corro a la entrada de la casa donde Billy se encuentra parado observando mi coche con tristeza, le doy unas palmadas en la espalda y le entrego las llaves de la casa.

— Gracias por todo, Billy—le digo mientras paso mi mano por la frente quitando el sudor que jode con meterse en mis ojos.

—Gracias a ustedes, muchachos. Realmente los voy a extrañar por aquí, sobre todo a ese pequeñín de ahí—señala a mi hijo que se encuentra babeando un juguete dentro del coche.

— Nosotros también te vamos a echar de menos, Billy. Pero ya sabes... que el calor no es para nosotros.

— Lo sé, lo sé... en fin, que tenga un agradable viaje, por favor, maneja con cuidado muchacho.

Después de dejarle claro que le avisaremos en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino, me subo al coche y casi gimo al sentir la frescura del aire acondicionado que se encuentra al máximo y apenas enfriando dentro. Oigo a Tanya resoplar y ruedo los ojos antes de mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y ahora que te molesta?— tomo un trapo del bebé y me seco el sudor. Tanya me fulmina con la mirada y me arrebata la pequeña playera de Jared, quien este a su vez me sonríe.

— ¿Listo para irnos, pequeño?— le pregunto y el acaricio el cabello rubio de la cabeza. El niño aplaude y Tanya vuelve a resoplar— Joder, Tanya. ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?

— Tengo calor— La observo mientras se levanta el cabello en un moño por arriba de su cabeza.

— Cariño, sé que hace calor, joder, yo acabo de estar ahí afuera acomodando cajas. Solo aguanta un poco más. — hace un puchero y asiente, mientras acomoda a Jared en sus piernas, puesto que atrás no hay lugar ni para una mota de polvo.

Y así comenzamos el viaje hacia Seattle, después de 15 horas de manejar, de escuchar llorar a Jared y de escuchar a Tanya quejarse sobre todo, nos detenemos en un Motel para descansar un poco, mi cuerpo se siente entumecido, mis oídos incluso duelen de escuchar a Tanya reprochar sobre quedarse en un Motel, la ignoro lo mejor que puedo mientras agarro de la mano a Jared y nos metemos dentro de la habitación con una pequeña maleta. A la mañana siguiente a primera hora seguimos con nuestra travesía, Jared viene balbuceando tonterías sobre Dora la Exploradora e incluso Tanya viene más contenta ahora, el clima empieza a sentirse más fresco conforme vamos a acercándonos a nuestro objetivo.

Hacemos una pequeña parada en Portland porque la vejiga de Ardilla que tiene Tanya iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Con el clima frío ahora Jared se encuentra con las mejillas rojas pero luce feliz al igual que mi esposa, así que supongo que todo está bien por el momento. Manejo por casi 3 horas más hasta la nueva casa que he comprado, Tanya ha insistido en una casa de dos pisos, es de color marrón y tonos derivados. Por dentro es otro caso, es totalmente moderna, con escaleras de vidrio templado y manubrios cafés que son idénticos al color de los peldaños, se ha empeñado en hacer la cocina tan perfecta que mi cara de incredulidad es increíble, la mujer nunca cocina pero como un hombre sabio que soy, he evitado hacer comentarios respecto a eso así que simplemente le puse un límite en los gastos.

Apenas estaba estacionando fuera de la casa cuando Tanya se encontraba casi tirándose del coche, pegando un chillido de felicidad y salió disparada hacia la puerta de entrada con Jared intentando correr detrás de ella. Me reí mientras mi hijo trastabillaba detrás de Tanya y los miré mientras sentía a mi pecho hincharse de orgullo. El camión de mudanza ya había llegado horas antes y mis padres se habían encargado de todas las cosas, por lo cual la casa se encontraba llena de cajas y maletas. Esther llegaba hoy en la noche, así que ella junto con mi esposa se iban a encargar de desempacar todo.

— ¡Mi amor, la casa es hermosa!— chilló Tanya en alguna parte de la casa. — ¡¿Verdad que sí?!

— ¡Por supuesto!— grité colocando las maletas de la ropa en el piso. La casa se encontraba amueblada lo cual fue una gran idea, porque no pensaba en otra cosa más que en dormir en este momento. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de mis jeans.

— ¿Bueno?— contesté dirigiéndome a la habitación principal porque los gritos que acababa de pegar Jared no me iban a dejar escuchar.

— ¡Edward, hijo!— contestó la alegre voz de mamá al otro lado.

— Mamá— saludé— gracias por meter las cosas dentro.

— ¡No hay problema!— casi podía ver su gran sonrisa mientras hablaba. — ¿Vendrás mañana a vernos? ¿O prefieres que nosotros vayamos?

— En realidad, mañana tengo una entrevista importante. Es el trabajo que más me interesa conseguir. Pero si lo prefieres, puedes venir a ver al niño y a mi esposa.

La oí resoplar del otro lado y rodé los ojos, mi madre nunca se había llevado realmente bien con Tanya, y la única razón por la cual Esme aguantaba a Tanya era por nuestro hijo, de lo contrario, dudo siquiera si se hablarían.

— Iremos, a ver al niño. Tu papá ha tomado unas vacaciones en el Hospital, así que ahí estaremos mañana.

— Genial— murmuré y me tiré encima de la gran cama matrimonial cerrando los ojos— bueno... hablamos mañana, estoy muy cansado.

— Por supuesto, Eddie. Y antes de que reproches, soy tu madre y yo te digo como se me apetezca— me reí ante lo ridícula que podía llegar a ser mi madre pero no le dije nada y solo me volví a despedir antes de colgar y mandarle un saludo a papá.

Después de desvestirme, y ponerme algo cómodo, me quedé dormido escuchando la pequeña risa de mi hijo en alguna parte de la casa.

— Edward... Edward despierta.

Escuché la voz de mi esposa y gemí tapándome con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

— ¡EDWARD!— gritó. Me quité la sabana encabronado y la miré.

— ¿No piensas ir a tu dichosa entrevista?— me miró con sus ojos azules casi ardiendo de enojo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su cabello rubio le caía por los hombros.— ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Edward la jodida entrevista!

Sacudí la cabeza y me levante corriendo casi cayéndome mientras despotricaba miles de blasfemias por segundo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al momento en que mis pies hicieron contacto con el frío piso.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Tanya anoche no encendiste la calefacción?

— No— la miré mientras entraba al cuarto de baño. Se encontraba acostada en la cama con el ceño fruncido, también me percaté de la pequeña personita que se encontraba en la cama durmiendo plácidamente.

Me duche y maldije cuando me olvidé de poner el agua caliente, probablemente íbamos a tardar unos días en acostumbrarnos al nuevo cambio de clima y definitivamente teníamos que comprar algo de ropa más abrigada. Salí con una toalla envuelta en la cintura mientras mis jodidos dientes castañeteaban por el frío. Estábamos en Enero, y hacía un frío que pela. Me vestí rápidamente con un traje negro y una camisa manga larga blanca, me coloqué una corbata negra, e intente hacer algo bueno con mi cabello pero fue imposible controlarlo.

— Si todo sale bien, probablemente no vuelva hasta en la tarde, Tanya— me acerqué a mi esposa que se encontraba parada observándome. La abrace y coloqué un suave beso en su cabeza.

— Espero que no vuelvas, entonces— sonreí y pasé una mano por su cabello.

— Yo también. Esme vendrá hoy, por favor, traten de no pelear... y lo sé lo sé, tu no inicias las peleas, pero haz un esfuerzo y no le sigas la corriente, por favor cariño.

La escuché resoplar pero asintió. Me despedí de Jared dejando un beso en su cabeza y salí de la casa depositando un suave beso en los labios de mi esposa. Me subí al Volvo, probablemente tenía tiempo de sobra, pero no sabía que tan malo podría ser el trafico aquí, por suerte, no había demasiado y pude llegar con 20 minutos de anticipación. Aparque en un lugar enfrente del gran edificio. Al bajar me ajusté la corbata y me limpie el sudor inexistente en mis pantalones. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y entré.

Al segundo en que mis puso mis pies dentro, una muchacha alta con el cabello color caramelo se paró enfrente de mi con una enorme sonrisa, indiscretamente se acomodó la blusa enseñando sus pechos.

— Buenas tardes, señor. Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Stanley. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Vengo para una entrevista de trabajo— la chica abrió sus ojos como plato y una enorme sonrisa envolvió sus labios, pintados indecentemente de color rojo.

— ¡Oh! Pase por aquí, por favor.

Asentí y la seguí mientras me metía dentro del elevador con la locuaz chica que no dejaba de comerme con los ojos, me contuve de rodar los ojos y fije mi vista en los botones del elevador.

— Así que... ¿eres de aquí?— preguntó Jessica con voz horriblemente dulce.

— Sí.

— ¡Que genial!

Nuevamente, me contuve de rodar los ojos y de decir algo sarcástico, por fortuna, el elevador abrió sus puertas y salimos ahí. Una chica con grandes ojos azules se encontraba parada fuera del elevador. Abrió muchos los ojos cuando me miró y sonrió. Nuevamente contuve mi genio y le sonreí.

— Bree. Tráele algo de tomar al Sr. Cullen— ordenó Jessica mientras cantoneaba las caderas e indicándome que la siguiera.

— ¿Qué?— habló la chica frunciendo el ceño— No soy tu criada, Jessica. Además, yo no estoy encargada de eso.

Jessica se volteó fulminándola con la mirada, se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando, contuve la risa, haciendo una mueca.

— Yo realmente no deseo nada, pero gracias.

— Ah, no hay problema— murmuró Bree— Si quieres algo dímelo, pero si la perra ahí me lo dice, ten por seguro que no lo haré.

Bree se encogió de hombros. Y tomó su celular ignorándome. Si me quedaba en este trabajo, al menos, ya tenía a alguien que me caía bien. Jessica salió de la oficina donde había entrado y se acercó a mí.

— Puedes tomar asiento, Edward. En un momento comienza tu entrevista.

Asentí y la vi caminar directo a Bree.

— ¿No ha llegado Isabella?— Jessica colocó sus manos en su cadera y la miró expectante. Bree, mientras tanto se echó a reír mientras escribía en el celular.

— Evidentemente no.

— Que irresponsabilidad.

— Si, bueno, ella puede llegar tarde y no pasa nada, mientras tanto tu no puedes o simplemente te quedas sin trabajo. Duele ¿a qué si?

Jessica refunfuño y se metió al elevador oprimiendo el botón descontroladamente. Bree me miró y se acercó a mí.

— Espero que no te moleste esperar, mi compañera ha tenido unas complicaciones.

— Oh, no hay problema— me encogí de hombros— no hay prisa.

Asintió y se dio la media vuelta, caminando hacía el elevador y metiéndose dentro. Esperé un rato más, hasta que la puerta se la oficina se abrió y un muchacho de pequeños ojos cafés asomó la cabeza y me indicó que entrará. Volví a acomodarme la corbata y entré. Varios pares de ojos me examinaron rápidamente.

— Buenas Tardes, Sr Cullen— habló quien supuse es el gerente, estaba sentado en la silla principal de la mesa observándome detenidamente.

— Buenas tardes, señor— asentí.

— Tome asiento por favor— indicó con la mano una de las dos sillas vacías y me senté, ajustando mi traje.

Y comenzaron las típicas preguntas, las cuales respondí sin titubear, además de preguntas bastante adentradas al puesto de trabajo por el cual estaba luchando. No me sentía nervioso pues estaba justo donde quería estar. Después de unos minutos más, me pidieron que saliera de la habitación, no pasó mucho tiempo para que me hiciesen entrar otra vez.

— No soy de personas que se andan con rodeos, Sr Cullen. Vemos mucho potencial en usted. Y aunque ahora no se encuentra la Señorita que debería estar valorando su puesto de trabajo, hemos decidido que has de tener este puesto.

— Muchas gracias, Señor— asentí con una sonrisa.

— Mi nombre es Matthew Newton. La señorita Isabella será tu... asesora en esta semana. Así que demuestra tu potencial frente a ella y entonces, tendrás por seguro este puesto de trabajo.

— Me parece perfecto, Sr. Newton.

— ¿Estarías listo de comenzar hoy?

— Por supuesto— me ajusté la corbata, el señor Newton presionó un botón que había en la mesa y en seguida entró Jessica pavoneándose.

— Por favor, lleva a Edward a su oficina.

Jessica sonrió triunfante y me murmuro algo para que la siguiera, me despedí cortésmente de todos y salí detrás de la muchacha. Me indicó donde era mi oficina y no se fue hasta que se lo pedí de la manera más amable, alegando que podía seguir yo solo. No me sentía de ánimos de seguir dentro de la oficina por lo cual decidí salirme. Caminé unos pasos lejos de la oficina cuando vi a una chica sentada en una de las sillas del pasillo, podía escuchar su respiración descontrolada por lo cual me acerqué lentamente, preguntándole si se sentía bien. La frágil chica levantó su mirada rápidamente y me quedé paralizado en mi lugar. Unos bellos ojos color marrón me miraban con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Su cara en forma de corazón estaba sonrojada mientras se mordía el labio y tartamudeó unas cuantas palabras poniéndose aún más roja, era bastante adorable.

Su pequeño rostro y sus hipnotizantes ojos marrones me resultaban bastante familiares, mientras le entregaba un pañuelo, intenté pensar si, de casualidad, ya la conocía de otro lado, pero no podía llegar a ningún lado.

— ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?

— Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella. — tartamudeó otras palabras más pero me perdí ligeramente en mis pensamientos mientras el nombre daba vueltas en mi cabeza con su suave y dulce voz. Me di cuenta que ella era mi ¿Cómo lo habían llamado? Asesora, y me sentí gratamente contento por ello.

Después de unas cuantas palabras más, pasamos a mi nueva oficina, sentándonos en las sillas del escritorio. Bella se encontraba más calmada pero su mirada estaba perdida. Hablamos un poco del trabajo y lo que ella esperaba de mí. E incluso le solté algunas palabras sobre la vida. En realidad, eran palabras que jamás me imaginé decir en voz alta, pero esta pequeña chica se veía tan triste que fue imposible no intentar consolarla, haciéndola reír un poco, lo cual casi me deja en estado de trance.

Más avanzada la mañana, fuimos a desayunar a un restaurante, mientras caminábamos me fue imposible no mirarla detenidamente y admirar su hermosa figura. Me reprendía cada pocos segundos, mientras tocaba mi anillo de matrimonio. Me sorprendió horriblemente saber que Isabella estaba casada desde hace 9 jodidos años. Me burlé un poco de ello, y la chica pareció avergonzada, al final intenté hacerla sentir mejor hablándole de mi matrimonio. Me sentía contento en su compañía, era como si estuviese esperando por esta pequeña chica. A pesar de sus altos tacones, seguía siendo pequeña, y era jodidamente adorable. El sentimiento de conocerla de años antes persistía en mi sistema, era como si fuéramos unos grandes viejos amigos. Le conté algunas historias de mi esposa y yo. Y le hablé un montón sobre mi gusto por tocar el Piano. En ningún momento se aburrió como lo hubiese hecho Tanya, en cambio, Isabella me mirada con los ojos un poco brillosos escuchando mis palabras.

Su celular sonó y ella se empezó a poner inquieta, la miré con curiosidad, ella se excusó y salió de la oficina murmurando un "Mi esposo está abajo" era fácil deducir que ellos tenían problemas. Mandé a imprimir unos archivos, y la impresora marcó falta de hojas. Por lo cual salí a buscar más, afuera no había nadie así que decidí bajar a la primera planta para preguntar. Al llegar, todas las personas se encontraban observando por la ventana, y la maldita curiosidad mató al gato así que me asomé y vi a Isabella de espaldas para enfrente de un hombre alto, él la miraba suplicante y podía ver desde aquí la posición rígida del cuerpo de ella. El hombre tiró del brazo de Isabella y enseguida me puse tenso al verla forcejear hacía atrás, soltándose de su agarre. Ahora su esposo se veía enojada y ella le empujó del pecho, mientras un hombre moreno aparecía entre ellos, murmurándole algo, la mirada de Bella se encontró con la mía y rápidamente apartó la mirada, me sentí mal por lo cual me alejé metiéndome al elevador, que justo antes de cerrarse las puertas se llenó con la compañía de la dulce Isabella.

Isabella se veía agitada y le solté una mierda de preguntas y un rollo sobre la felicidad, buscando algo para hacerla sentir mejor pero fracasando al ponerla aún más triste. Entramos a su oficina, me disculpé y le dije lo que de verdad creía, ella es una mujer inteligente y era algo malditamente fácil de ver. Solo esperaba que ella buscara la respuesta.

Después de eso la dejé tranquila, al finalizar la jordana de trabajo, me fui a mi casa. Donde Jared me recibió sonriendo, lo cargué y lo llené de besos.

— ¡Ay, mi amor!— chilló Tanya lanzándose a mis brazos— ¡Felicidades!

— Gracias, cariño— sonreí y coloqué un beso en sus labios. Detrás de ella, mi madre carraspeó y Tanya se hizo a un lado mientras Esme se lanzada a mis brazos. Le di un beso en su mejilla y Jared se inquietó por lo cual lo bajé y empezó a correr por toda la casa.

— ¿Vas a comer, Edward?— preguntó mi madre sonriendo.

— No tengo hambres, gracias.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— Perfectamente— sonreí. Me alejé de mi madre y me quité la corbata y el saco— ¿Y mi padre?

— En la sala, viendo un partido. Ya hemos terminado.

— Gracias mamá de verdad.

— Ya sabes por quien lo hice.

Pude ver a Tanya rodar los ojos, mientras agarraba a Jared y se lo llevaba a la cocina. Me fui a buscar a mi padre quien me saludó y platicamos un poco.

— ¿Qué tal va todo en el Hospital?

— Ah, muy tranquilo, por suerte.

— Me alegro, Carlisle.

Pasaron un rato más antes de que se fueran, les dije que si marcaba mi hermana la saludaran por mí. Esme y Carlisle llenaron de besos a Jared que se encontraba dormido en su habitación. Esa noche, hice el amor con Tanya pero erróneamente mi mente me llevaba a unos intensos ojos marrones mientras gemía contra el cuerpo de Tanya, después de muchas estocadas y de que mi esposa se corriera, logré correrme y era algo que jamás me había pasado. Me dormí al instante que abandoné el cuerpo de mi mujer.

* * *

Había pasado una jodida semana desde que había tenido una plática normal con Bella. Lo cual me tenía de mal humor, pues no sabía que mierda había hecho mal. Así que la enfrenté, exigiéndole saber porque se me estaba evitando, pero la chica del rostro de corazón me sorprendió cuando murmuró que ha estado buscando la respuesta para obtener nuevamente el control de su vida.

Me preguntó si quería comer algo hoy con ella y traté de contenerme para no gritarle un "¡Sí!" a todo pulmón.

Al llegar a casa, Tanya no estaba, ella había dejado una nota diciendo que había salido a visitar a un primo que vivía cerca. Entonces recordé que James y Victoria vivían a un par de horas de aquí. Le marqué y pude escuchar la risa de mi hijo. Le dije que se cuidara y que no llegara tarde.

— Voy a salir a cenar con unos compañeros, Tanya— le mentí frunciendo el ceño, pues era algo que nunca había hecho.

— Está bien amor.

— No volveré tarde... si quieres pasó por ti— me ofrecí.

— Está bien... yo te marco— pude escuchar la duda en su voz.

— Te amo, preciosa.

— Simm... ¡Jared!— Me reí y colgué la llamada.

Me arreglé lo más decente que pude, aún era temprano pero no quería andar corriendo y hacer todo mal. Pasadas las 6 de la tarde comencé a sentirme ansioso y me reprendí por ello, no es como si fuese a ir a una maldita cita, era solo una cena de amigos junto a una de las mujeres más hermosas y calientes que había conocido. Aunque, mi esposa seguía ocupando el primer lugar, no podía ignorar la extrema belleza de Isabella. Tan solo pensar en la chica me excitaba, pero soy un hombre. Y a veces eso ocurre.

Así que decidí llamarla.

— ¿Edward? — su suave voz inundó mis oídos y, sorprendiéndome, respiré tranquilo.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Edward! — su tierna risa se coló por la bocina del teléfono y traté de contener mi sonrisa.

— ¿Nos veremos hoy? — pregunté mientras me paseaba por la casa.

— Si tú quieres— y fue en ese momento que me percaté de su tono triste y ronco, como si hubiese estado llorando.

— ¿Estas bien? — sin pensarlo dos veces, agarré las llaves de mi auto y salí subiendo corriendo a mi hermoso Volvo.

— Triste— ¡Lo sabía! la dulce Isabella estaba triste.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tengo un traste lleno de Lasaña y a nadie con quien compartir. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía mientras te aburro con mis penas?

Le murmuré una respuesta, y sonreí cuando me pasó su dirección, mientras la anotaba en mi celular. No estaba tan lejos de mi casa. Manejé como loco para llegar rápido y ver así su hermoso rostro. Ingresé la clave cuando llegué a la gran casa de Isabella, sentí mi pecho inflarse de orgullo cuando me di cuenta del hecho que Isabella me había dado la clave. Tan rápido como estacioné, empecé a tocar la puerta.

Y joder, si casi no se me cae la baba al verla parada frente a mí, con el poco sol iluminándole sus ojos y su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón. Eso ignorando su escultural cuerpo enfundado en un vestido color rojo, que le quedaba de maravilla. Y sus dulces labios rojizos.

Después de entrar a su casa y hacerle una de mis típicas bromas y de molestarla sobre tener la mirada triste, le dije lo hermosa que estaba, en parte porque de verdad que estaba hermosa, y la otra era porque sabía que ella se iba aponer roja y solo Dios sabe lo adorable que se ve.

La seguí a la cocina, y joder si mi paquete no estaba sufriendo de lo duro que estaba al percatarme de la desnudez de su espalda. Un deseo carnal me invadió por completo. Su cabello cubría un poco su espalda, pero veía lo suficiente como para querer agarrarla pegarla contra mi cuerpo mientras repartía besos por su cuello. Al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos, apreté las manos en puños y me controlé justo en el momento en que ella se volteaba a mirarme con sus ojos algo sorprendida.

Me sorprendí cuando me dijo que aún seguía peleada con su marido, y me alegré al saber que no estaba. Y entonces, Isabella me hizo una broma de mal gusto, mierda, la castaña acababa de apuntarme con un cuchillo filoso. Conversamos un poco después de eso, cenamos su riquísima lasaña. Y aun que se detectaba un pequeño sabor a quemado, probablemente era lo mejor que había comido en mucho tiempo.

Le ayudé a lavar los trastes y entonces me lanzó un poco de agua a la cara. La miré sorprendido, hoy la pequeña Swan andaba muy bromista.

— Vas a pagarme esta, Swan.

— Estoy casada... ahora es West.

— Hoy eres Isabella Swan.

Y la tomé del tobillo mientras una descarga eléctrica pasaba entre nosotros, pero de ninguna manera iba a soltarla. Bella intentó quitar su tobillo de mi mano, pero la seguí observando, y ahí persistía ese sentimiento de familiaridad, pero más que nada de deseo. La deseaba y lo sabía, no había forma de negarlo. Amaba a mi esposa, pero la belleza de Isabella y ese misterio que la rodea. Ella me tenía hechizado.

— ¿Quieres un trago, Edward?

Dio un salto y su cuerpo quedó aún más pegado a mí, haciéndome confirmar mi gran deseo por ella, mis pantalones me incomodaban así que decidí alejarme un paso de ella, no quiera que se fijara en algo que seguramente destruiría nuestra pequeña amistad. Salimos al patio trasero y nos sentamos en un columpio, Isabella estaba observando el cielo y realmente parecía perdida en el.

— ¿Te gusta el cielo?

— Me encanta. — sus ojos brillaron y tuve que detener el impulso de lanzarme hacia sus dulces labios.

— ¿Porque?

— ¿Debería haber una respuesta? Solo el cielo sabe porque lo amamos tanto.

— ¿Te hace feliz observar el cielo? — estuve tentado a reírme por su cara de confusión, pero me quedé callado

— La felicidad del cielo es para quienes saben ser felices en la tierra

— No, no me parece. Para mí el cielo es estar vivo.

— Entonces ¿no eres feliz? — pregunté alzando las cejas y haciéndola exasperarse

— Deja de decir que no soy feliz. ¿Y qué hay de malo si no lo soy? ¡No siempre voy a ser feliz!

— Los vas a ser si tú lo deseas, Bella. — le dije suavemente, mientras me percataba de cómo sus ojos se iban humedeciendo— ¿Porque te niegas a ser feliz

Bella vuelve a mirar al cielo y unas pequeñas lagrimas empiezan a derramarse de sus ojos y siento mi corazón oprimirse. Me siento aun peor cuando la veo intentando controlar su llanto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, atraigo su cuerpo hacia mí.

— L-lo siento. Es solo que... y-yo...

La interrumpo rápidamente, tranquilizándola con unas suaves palabras, pero dando el resultando incorrecto cuando la veo llorar más fuerte, deslizo una mano por su espalda y ahogo un gemido cuando siento la piel de su espalda contra mi mano. Entonces me congelo cuando ella empieza a hablarme sobre Alex, dándome cuenta de cuan parecidos éramos, pero aun así, yo sé que amo a mi esposa y tengo un hijo con ella, en cambio mi dulce Isabella... después de escucharla hablar, casi siento mi corazón romperse. Ella quiere ser madre, y no puede. No sabía que decirle para consolarla.

Y entonces me cuenta el motivo de su pelea, y hago todo lo posible por no levantarme e ir a buscar a esos hijos deputa, a la madre y a su pinche hijo. ¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza? cuando ella termina de hablar, intento controlarme, pero me es casi imposible.

 _—_ ¿Qué pasa, Edward? _—_ pregunta con su suave voz

— Es un idiota. Podría golpearlo.

— No importa Edward... el solo... defendía a su madre... y dijo cosas que no debían, pero probablemente sean ciertas.

— Es un pendejo. — me vale mierda que solo estuviese defendiendo a su madre, de todos modos, ella era una bruja y Bella no tenía la culpa

— Basta, Edward. —Isabella se acerca a mí me mira con ojos suplicantes.

— Pero mira como estas, Bella. Los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. Eres algo muy bueno para él, Bella. No llores por él jamás. Y aunque, suponiéndolo, que tu no puedas tener hijos, eso no te hace menos mujer. Eres tan mujer como cualquier otra.

Y lo digo en serio, todo lo digo malditamente en serio.

— No importa, Edward— murmuro bajando la mirada. Sus manos agarran mi barbilla y me obliga a levantar la mirada.

— Eres una gran mujer, Bella. Es en serio, pequeña. Repítelo, dilo.

Me queda mirando sin saber que decir, así que insisto y ella lo dice. Sonrío un poco y la atraigo hacia mi abrazándola y enterrando mi cara en su cabello respirando el dulce aroma que ella emana. Y entonces sus brazos me rodean y cierro los ojos. Olvidándome de todos.

Muchas copas después, Bella se encuentra borracha y cantando por la casa mientras baila, la observamos, mi gran bulto y yo, sentados en el sillón. Esto es algo digno de admirar, aún tengo mucha culpa circulando por mi sistema, pero lo ignoro mientras la observo ser feliz un rato. E incluso canto un poco con ella y me obliga a bailar. Lo hago sin poder negarle nada en este momento, siento sus frágiles brazos en mi cuello y sus pequeñas suaves manos juguetear con mi cabello. Casi pierdo los sentidos cuando ella me canta en el oído y no puedo hacer nada más que apretar mi agarre en su cintura. Y sin querer hacerlo, mi bulto se aprieta contra ella y eso fue un gran error.

Ella me mira con asustada y, me suplica, que no haga eso. ¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer? soy une estúpido. Me disculpo con ella una y otra vez, y ella las acepta alegando que soy un hombre, pero a la mierda con eso, ella merece respeto. Isabella se acerca a mi alzando su mano y entonces comienza a caer, grito su nombre asustado de que fuese a hacerse daño y la atrapo antes de que su cuerpo choque contra el suelo, la cargo y la miro fijamente, su piel se ha puesto más pálida, le quito unos mechones de cabello y la recuesto en el sofá mientras rápidamente, mientras busco un poco de alcohol o su habitación, encontró más rápido su habitación por lo cual la llevo ahí la recuesto sobre la cama. La observo detenidamente, su cabello está alborotado alrededor de su cabello, su maquillaje está un poco corrido, pero sigue viéndose bella. Bajo a buscar unas pastillas y revoloteo todo por la cocina hasta que las encentro, lleno un vaso de agua y entro de nuevo a su habitación, colocándolo a un lado de la cama, busco rápidamente algo en que escribir una nota. Sin poder evitarlo, viéndola tan hermosa acostada en la cama, le doy un beso en sus labios antes de salir de la habitación, y sé que probablemente la culpa me va a comer en unas horas cuando vea a Tan... ¡TANYA! MIERDA. ¡Debía ir a buscarla! ¡El niño! ¿Dónde mierda está mi celular? Dejo la casa de Isabella mientras corro hacia mi auto y veo que tengo 10 llamadas perdidas, gimo y me cubro la cara con las manos. Le marco y ella no me contesta, por lo cual manejo como loco hacía la casa de James y Victoria.

Cuando llego salgo corriendo del Volvo y golpeo la puerta de su casa. Se tardan unos minutos en abrir la puerta, cuando Victoria sale con su cabello rojo revuelvo y sus ojos chinos por el sueño.

— ¿Edward? — murmura mirándome sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Ya se fue Tanya y mi hijo?

— ¿Tanya? ¿Jared? Ellos no han venido hoy— la veo cubrirse con su bata y frunzo el ceño. ¿Dónde mierdas han estado?

— ¿Estás segura? Ella me dijo que hoy venía... ¿Está James?

— No, el salió con unos amigos. — Asiento y me despido de ella rápidamente subiéndome de nuevo a mi auto y marcándole sin parar a Tanya, pero me manda enseguida a buzón. Así que manejo de regreso a casa y entro cerrando de un portazo. Me agarro el cabello con las manos y entro a la habitación. Prendo la luz y casi me caigo del puto susto cuando la veo acostada. Se remueve a causa de la luz y se cubre los ojos.

— ¿TANYA?— grito— ¿Dónde mierda estabas?

Mi esposa se sobresalta enseguida y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Edward? ¡Te marqué millones de veces! — me señala con su dedo acusador.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Fui a visitar a Vict...

— ¡Vengo de ahí Tanya! ¡Y me ha dicho que no fuiste hoy!

Me mira sorprendida y casi puedo ver su mente trabajar a mil por hora, entrecierro los ojos y la miro fijamente.

— No me dejas terminar... fui a verla y ellos no estaban... me fui a pasar con eh, con Jared— murmura suavemente mientras se acerca a mí, pero me alejo, consciente de que probablemente ella pueda detectar el aroma a mujer.

— Vale, está bien... yo, me voy a duchar. — me alejo de ella y la dejo parada ahí. Me meto a la ducha con la duda persistiendo en mi mente. ¿Dónde mierda había estado? Pero me niego a dudar de ella... me marcó como 10 veces, en todo caso, es ella quien debería estar dudando. Me siento culpable por todo lo que hice esta tarde, así que después de ducharme, me acuesto junto con ella y la abrazo, pegando su espalda a mi pecho y recuesto mi cabeza contra su cabello, inhalo su aroma, pero siento decepcionado que no sea el aroma dulce que emana Isabella.

La atracción sexual que siento por esa castaña es evidente y también sé que ella me desea, es algo que no puedo controlar, es como la primera vez que conocí a Tanya, pero con más atracción sexual. Mi esposa y yo llevamos una vida sexual activa, aunque últimamente esté algo muerta y quizá esa sea la razón por la cual mis ojos se andan posando en otros cuerpos. Pero nada de eso me hará cambiar mis sentimientos, yo amo a Tanya y a mi hijo, sé que Isabella es alguien importante para mi ahora, también sé que la deseo, pero si por un momento tuviese que poner en primer lugar a alguien, entonces sería mi familia.

* * *

 **Hola... *Corre en círculos***

 **¡No me maten vale! Aquí tienen este capitulo, se que me tarde en actualizar pero bueeeeno. A veces pasa. Cambien se que quizás me quieran linchar porque al final este no es capitulo nuevo pero... ¿No querían saber lo que Edward piensa? los hombres son complicado, mujeres, ellos también lo son y son muy estúpidos también.**

 **NUEVAMENTE quiero disculparme por las faltas ortográficas, estaré corrigiendo faltas de los capítulos anteriores. GRACIAS GRACIAS a mis lectores, son un amor todos ustedes. Y gracias a todos esos lectores anónimos. ¿Saben? un Review nunca hace mal :( ¿Como quieren que escriba si ustedes no me dan animos? jajaja**

 **¡Y por supuesto! Gracias a esos 4 reviews y a varias personitas que me apoyan siempre por twitter, son hermosas.**

 **En fin, no vemos dentro de 15 días. ¡Que pasen un lindo fin de semana!**

 **PD. Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntarlo, si está en mis manos responderla lo haré. Tambien pueden seguirme en twitter, mi cuenta es igual que mi user, snowarten :') con gusto lo sigo (solo díganme por favor lol)**

 **[27.11.15]**


	5. Chapter 5

**"The Only One"**

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

 **Anteriormente:**

 _— Bella... sé que debí decirte que yo... mi hijo tiene 2 años y medio... joder, sé que te vas a moles..._

 _— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! — le empujo en el pecho y Edward me agarra rápidamente las manos. — ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DICHO? ¡TIENES UN HIJO! ¡¿CREES QUE..._

 _Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad, al final, toda esta mierda es mi culpa ¿Besar a un hombre casado? Él no tiene la maldita culpa, soy yo y mis hormonas descontroladas, aun así, no puedo evitar pensar en el pequeño, él debe tener a su papá junto a él en este momento, Edward no debió haber venido, para empezar._

 _— Vete— murmuro entre dientes._

 _— Bella...— Edward intenta agarrarme y yo levanto las manos frente a él._

 _— Vete ahora, Edward. Tu hijo te necesita, joder, no deberías siquiera estar aquí nunca._

 _— Por favor, te iba a decir, pero es solo que tú y..._

 _— ¡Vete, Edward, vete ahora! — lo empujo y siento las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas. Mientras corro hacía la puerta principal y la abro de golpe._

 _Edward me mira antes de salir, se ve triste, pero lo ignoro y cierro la puerta de un porrazo. Gimo y cierro los ojos, soy una maldita perra, besuqueándome con un jodido hombre casado y con un bebé. Sea como que sea, aun si fue un pequeño beso, no debió haber sucedido, él tiene una familia que no planeo destrozar por el simple hecho de que yo no tengo una y que mi matrimonio probablemente se esté cayendo en pedazos._

 **Capítulo 5.-**

 _"Cuando tus sueños fracasan, Y aquellos que aclamamos son los peores de todos. Y por nuestras venas corre sangre rancia. Quiero ocultar la verdad, quiero protegerte. Pero con la bestia adentro no hay lugar donde podamos ocultarnos. No importa lo que criemos, todavía estamos llenos de codicia. Esta es la llegada de mi Reino. Cuando sientas mi calor, mírame a los ojos, es donde se esconden mis demonios."_

 _— Demons, Imagine Dragons._

 **Bella Swan**

Toqué dos veces la puerta mientras me mordía el labio, hoy llegaba Alex de su viaje, sabía que sería casi incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, pero aun así me encontraba parada afuera de la oficina de mi jefe, porque prefería mirar su rostro que al de Edward.

— ¡Adelante! — abrí la puerta lentamente y entré.

— Buenos Días, Matt— saludé intentando parecer despreocupada y relajada.

— ¡Bella! — me sonrío y me indicó que tomara asiento frente a él— ¿A que debo tu hermosa vista?

— Bueno, verá...

— ¿Es sobre Edward? Mira, si no está haciendo bien su trabajo solo dímelo y se va— me interrumpió mirándome severamente.

— ¡Oh, no! Él es muy bueno, de hecho. Está haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

— Me alegra.

— Si... estoy aquí porque quería ver si... quizá hay alguna posibilidad de que yo... de que pudiera adelantar vacaciones.

Matthew me miró sorprendido, mi pie se movía de arriba abajo, era incapaz de detener ese movimiento.

— Bella no creo que...

— Por favor, Matthew— supliqué— si quiere yo... puedo adelantar trabajos desde casa, le prometo que no habrá ninguna baja.

— ¿Por qué necesitas vacaciones?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no tenía ningún argumento, porque por supuesto decirle que no quería ver a Edward porque lo había besando siendo un hombre casado y con un hijo, eso no era algo valido para decirle.

— Tengo algunos problemas personales que necesito arreglar.

— ¿Te llevaran 2 semanas?

— Más o menos...— lo miré suplicante.

— ¿Desde hoy las quieres? — asentí mientras lo observaba aflojarse su corbata,

— Con una condición, solamente. — respondió mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

— Dígame.

— Cualquier emergencia que surja, te quiero aquí en seguida. — me miro por encima de sus gafas, mis pies dejaron de saltar y me relajé.

— Lo prometo.

— De acuerdo, Isabella... tengo trabajos que hacer, tu secretaria te llamará en todo caso.

— Que tenga un lindo día, Matt. Muchas gracias.

— Si muchacha, anda.

Lauren no había llegado aún y suplicaba que Edward tampoco, me metí corriendo al elevador presionando el botón a la primera planta. Justo cuando las puertas se iban cerrando vi a Edward salir de su oficina, nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero él la alejó rápidamente. Sonreí con tristeza mirando al suelo y las puertas terminaron de cerrarse. Cuando llegué a casa me quité la chaqueta y me tiré en el sillón de la sala, cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Sentía algo húmedo recorrer mi cuello, me removí, pero aún lo sentía ahora en mi cara, abrí rápido los ojos y me encontré con los lindos azules ojos de mi marido, al segundo que lo miré la culpa me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunté mientras me sentaba y me tallaba los ojos.

— Esa sería mi pregunta. ¿No deberías estar trabajando? — alzó una ceja y me miró divertido. Traía su saco en la mano y su maleta estaba a un lado del sillón.

— Vacaciones— me levanté dejándolo sentando en la orilla del mueble.

— ¿Tan rápido?

— Eh... sí.

— ¿No se suponía que teníamos que coordinar vacaciones para salir de viaje juntos?

¡Mierda! ¡Cierto!

— Ya, pero... tenemos que ir... al doctor— mentí.

— ¿Por qué? Y hablando de doctores... ¿No han llegado ya los resultados?

— Sí— mentí, rayos ¿Dónde habrá dejado Elyse esos papeles? — y tenemos cita... eh... mañana.

— ¿Estás segura? — me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. — ¿Qué dicen los resultados?

— Que mañana lo veamos. — dije exasperada.

— Vale, amor... lo siento.

Se acercó a mí, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me alzó, dándome un beso.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asentí, pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Genial, ahora por culpa de mi bocaza, tengo que hacer una cita urgente con nuestro doctor. Después de mandar a mi marido a descansar, salí al patio donde el aire frío me golpeo con fuerza y le marqué a mi doctor. Por suerte había una cita disponible, entré a la casa respirando un poco más tranquila y comencé a buscar los análisis. Me rendí a los cuantos minutos de estar buscando. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi trasero.

— ¿Hola? — contesté mientras ponía en orden otros papeles que había regado.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Edward? — sentí a mi corazón atorarse en la garganta, tuve que sostenerme de la mesa para no caerme, comencé a trastabillar hasta el patio otra vez.

— ¿Estas bien?

Me quedé callada, solo aspirando bocanas de aire.

— Tengo que irme— murmuré rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué te has ido hoy? — cuestionó, casi podía ver su ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados.

— Hablamos luego, Edward.

— ¿Te estas alejando otra vez?

— No.… y ni siquiera...— sacudí la cabeza negando mientras reorganizaba mis pensamientos.

— ¿Ni siquiera tengo el derecho? Bella, lo siento por lo que pas...

— Basta— lo interrumpí, dando miradas rápidas hacia la entrada de la casa. — Fui mi culpa, Edward. Yo no debí... solo... olvídalo ¿Quieres? estoy... ocupada.

— Solo dime si estás bien...— suplicó.

— Tuviste la oportunidad de saberlo, en cambio solo me ignoraste, desviaste la mirada... y no, no estoy bien.

Corté la llamada hiperventilando, me senté en una de las tumbonas cerca de la piscina vacía, me había cambiado de ropa, traía unos shorts cortos y una blusa blanca con un nudo, pero era más fuerte el frío que sentía en mi interior que aquel aire gélido que chocaba contra mi piel desnuda. En ese momento, estando sentada ahí me di cuenta que Edward sería mi infierno personal si no controlaba urgentemente mis hormonas. Lo había provocado tantas veces... bueno, en realidad tan solo 2, pero eso para una mujer casada era demasiado, no quería pensar en que va a pasar a la tercera... pero ¿qué? no es como que lo voy a seducir otra vez. No, no lo voy a hacer, de ninguna manera planeo destruir su matrimonio. Mi celular volvió a vibrar y lo agarré con manos temblorosas.

 **"Lo siento"**

— Oh, Edward... yo también lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

* * *

Alex intentó agarrarme mientras caminaba con pasos débiles hacia la salida, sentía mi corazón hundirse, lagrimas bajan por mis mejillas haciendo que el cabello se me pegara en la cara. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente feliz? quería a mi madre, abrazarla, que se preocupara un poco por mí y no solo enviarme costosos regalos pagados con el dinero de su millonario esposo. Lo único que tenía era a mi padre, Charlie Swan, él siempre ha estado en cada paso de mi vida, por más pequeño que sea, siempre me apoya, lo necesitaba tanto.

— Bella, tranquilízate, mi amor... vamos a superar esto.

— No— susurré con voz ahogada— no podremos...

Me agarré de un árbol mientras sollozaba, Alex pasó una mano por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia su pecho, enterré la cara en él y lo abracé con fuerza.

— Vamos a intentarlo, cariño... no podemos rendirnos.

— ¿No lo escuchaste, Alex?— sus manos viajaron a mis mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas. — Yo no quiero... que nuestro bebé muera...

— Eso no sucederá, cariño. Piensa en positivo.

— ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si él dice que hay más posibilidades de que... de que nuestro bebé...?

No pude terminar de hablar, un sonido ahogado salió de mi garganta y más sollozos invadieron mi cuerpo.

— No podemos rendirnos aún, Bella. Esto va a ser muy difícil, y probablemente perderemos mucho, pero si todo sale bien, ganaremos demasiado.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, me separé de su cuerpo y caminé hacia el coche, metiéndome dentro mientras frotaba mis brazos e intentaba darme auto-consuelo. Alex entró después de mí, la tensión se podía cortar con un maldito cuchillo, pero no me importaba. No podía arriesgarme... me daba miedo intentarlo, ni siquiera estaba embarazada y tan solo pensar en que mi bebé podría morir al nacer, antes o después, o salir con una grave enfermedad hacía que mi cuerpo sufriera grandes descargas de dolor.

Apenas llegamos a casa me bajé rápidamente, entrando corriendo a la casa y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, antes de poder encerrarme en el baño, Alex me detuvo.

— No hagas esto, Isabella.

— ¿Hacer qué?— me giré y lo miré, una enorme tristeza bañaba su rostro— ¿No querer ver a nuestro hijo morir o sufrir?

— No puedes negarle el derecho a intentar vivir, a luchar.

— ¡Ni siquiera estoy embarazada!— grité mirándolo desesperada— no lo estaré nunca... ¡NUNCA!

— Lo vas a estar, Isabella... no puedes negarme esto, yo quiero intentarlo... quiero ser padre tanto como tú quieres ser madre. Bella, no eres la única en esta relación.

— Pero sí soy la única que lo llevará dentro... no es lo mismo.

— ¡Claro que sí lo es!— gritó— ¡No puedes solo decir esa mierda, Isabella! ¿Solo no existo en esta relación? ¡Tan solo dímelo, mierda!

Lloré mientras lo veía pasear por la habitación, mirándome molesto pero muy dolido. Yo no quería hacerle daño... no quería herirlo.

— Existes...— lo miré desesperada— pero no sé si podría... tal vez tu madre tiene razón y no sirvo ni para esto.

— ¡No, mi amor! No digas eso— se acercó corriendo a mí y me abrazó— siento mucho lo que pasó ese día... Bella. Lo siento demasiado.

— Tengo miedo, Alex.

— Y yo también bebé... pero vamos a salir de esta, tu y yo. Juntos

Asentí mientras luchaba por controlar mis lágrimas, se acercó y me dio un suave beso. Empezó a repartir besos por todo mi cuello, cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme en sus labios suaves, pero había algo muy en el fondo que me lo impedía, quizás era el momento y las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. Sus manos empezaron a meterse dentro de mi blusa e intenté relajarme mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— ¿Quieres empezar a intentarlo?— murmuró contra mi cuello. Asentí, aunque una voz dentro de mí me gritaba lo contrario.

Nos encontrábamos acostados en la cama, con una manta cubriendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos, Alex aún estaba dentro de mí y todo se sentía tan simple. Ya nada era como antes, lo podía sentir, con cada movimiento que el hacía, saliendo y entrando de mi cuerpo, algo en la ecuación no encajaba. Estaba con él tan solo por estar, me corría tan solo porque mi cuerpo me lo pedía, pero me sentía como una puta, dando servicios y tratando de dar placer por obligación.

— Te amo— susurró Alex contra mi pecho. Me quedé callada, tan solo acariciando su espalda. — ¿Me escuchaste?

— Yo también, Alex.

 **\- 0 - 0 -**

Había pasado una semana, le había dado vacaciones a Elyse, y cuando Alex llegaba, comíamos juntos y después teníamos sexo, o como él decía, hacíamos el amor. Lo estábamos intentando de verdad... a pesar de que el doctor había dicho que no éramos compatibles, estábamos intentando fusionarnos, estábamos intentando crear algo que no era compatible, pero él tenía razón, no podía rendirme, no tan fácilmente. Así que cada que mi marido llegaba a casa, lo recibía con una sonrisa, porque aun lo quería, y era incapaz de verlo sufrir o hacer que se sintiera rechazado, oh sí, porque mi esposo era un jodido hombre sentimental.

Estábamos a mitad de Enero, el cielo estaba parcialmente cubierto de nubes, así que encendí la calefacción aunque en realidad no hacía mucho frío, pero necesitaba calor... después de deambular por la casa como idiota, decidí llamarle a papá. Quizás ese calor fraternal era lo que me faltaba.

— ¿Bella?

Sonreí al escuchar su voz, una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, y prometí ir a visitarlo pronto, o pagarle los viáticos.

— ¡Papá!— chillé

— ¡Mi cariño! ¿Te estabas olvidando te este viejo, eh?

— ¡Y tú de mí! ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien tesoro, fuerte como un toro. — me reí ante su respuesta, caminé hacia el ventanal que daba la vista hacía el jardín y lo observé mientras escuchaba a mi padre hablar sobre los buenos pescados que había conseguido.

— ¿Y cómo ha estado Sue?

— Muy bien, también te extraña... y Bella... — escuché el tono de duda en su voz y me tensé rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá?

— ¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Elizabeth?

 _Oh no_

— ¿Que te ha dicho?— murmuré, sintiendo un golpe seco en la boca del estómago.

— Que tú... que... bueno, Alex y tú, en realidad ella dijo que tú, bueno...

— Papá solo dilo. Me hago una idea de lo que te dijo.

— Que no podías... no, que no podían, ya sabes... esto de que no podías...— escuché que gruñía cuando soltó la palabra de golpe— embarazarte.

— Lo estamos intentando— susurré, cerrando los ojos y apoyando mi frente contra el frió vidrio.

— ¿Han ido al doctor?

— Sí— apreté los ojos con fuerza. — es... no somos, ya sabes, _compatibles._ Hay posibilidades de que...

— Bella, hija, sé lo que eso significa. Pero... no es necesario ¿lo sabes verdad?

— No entiendo— me sentía mareada y confundida, lentamente me deslice, sentándome en el suelo mientras controlaba mi respiración.

— Eres tan joven aún, hija. Que te hayas casado con Alex no quiere decir que vayas a estar con él... para siempre

— lo sé, papá

Y si, lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo estaba aquí intentando que todo esto funcione, poniendo en riesgo mucho más de lo que Alex dice.

— Pero lo están intentando.

— Sí...

— Sabes que no los sigo viendo juntos ¿verdad?

— Oh, ¡calma Charlie Vidente!

— Presentimiento de un padre, hija— me reí ante el tono grave que utilizó mi loco Charlie.

— Papá, siempre dijiste lo mismo de mis anteriores ex novios. Y solo era porque, misteriosamente, _alguien_ hablaba con ellos amenazándolos.

— ¡Ah no, Bella! Yo solo les advertía que si te hacían daño, terminarían en la celda más apestosa de Forks.

— ¡Papá! olvídalo... me tengo que ir, viejo— sonreí

— Cuídate y no pongas en riesgo más de lo necesario... ¿está bien?

— Sí, papá— dije con tono suave y un poco monótono.

Colgué y sonreí tristemente, a pesar de que Charlie me había puesto a pensar un poco, me sentía feliz... era exactamente lo que necesitaba, necesitaba la voz de mi padre para poder estar medianamente bien.

Odiaba pensar demasiado, extrañaba a Edward, porque extrañaba platicar con él, además no tenía ninguna amiga cercana, salvo Alice pero ella se encontraba a kilómetros de mí, últimamente no habíamos platicado, también tenía a Bree, que siempre estaba... bueno, no sabía si realmente era mi amiga. Con Edward podía ser tan solo yo misma, nunca me juzgaba y adoraba las veces que se había puesto protector conmigo, si no lo hubiese besado, en este momento podría estar llorando en el hombro de mi mejor amigo, contándole mis penas, y riendo de las tonterías que probablemente me diría. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Edward, no soportaba seguir así con él, quizá si empezábamos de cero...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté corriendo, me duché lo más rápido que pude y vistiendo unos jeans de mezclilla y una camisa polo de la empresa. Coloqué un poco de maquillaje en mi cara y salí como alma que lleva el Diablo de la casa, dejándole una nota a Alex. Mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras entraba al edificio saludando a algunos compañeros de trabajo.

— ¡Bella!

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente, y un cuerpo se estampó contra él mío haciendo que se me saliera el aire. Tenía a Bree colgando básicamente de mi cuello y reí.

— Hey, Bree... ¿practicando para el fútbol Americano?— bromee mientras Bree se soltaba de mi cuerpo y me lanzaba una mala mirada.

— ¿Dónde has estado cabeza de chorlito*?— exclamó mientras levantada un dedo amenazadoramente contra mi rostro.

— Oh, por ahí... pero ya estoy de vuelta. — le sonreí y sus ojos azules brillaron.

— ¡Qué bueno! A ver si así Edward se pone de buen humor— estalló en risas y la miré confundida— El pobre anda un poco tosco... casi me imploró información sobre tu ausencia la semana pasada... ¿Qué le has hecho?

— Yo, eh...— sacudí la cabeza un par de veces— tengo que ir a terminar unos trabajos, Bree. Hablamos luego.

— Si, como quieras— me dedicó una alegre sonrisa y se fue con su pequeño, negro y lacio cabello agitándose mientras caminaba o mejor dicho, mientras daba saltitos.

No sabía si ir directamente a mi oficina, o ir a ver a Edward, me mordí el labio y sin pensarlo más, caminé hacía donde él se encontraba. A medida que me acercaba a la puerta mis pies empezaron a fallarme y me maree, respirando con dificultad. Toqué un par de veces y Edward bramó un "¡Adelante!" del otro lado de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente y asomando mi cabeza, lo observé teclear furiosamente contra el teclado, me reí ante su profundo ceño fruncido y entonces alzó la mirada viéndose enojado, hasta que supongo, se dio cuenta de que era yo.

— ¿Bella?— me miró sorprendido.

— Si bueno, soy yo... solo, ¿no me golpees con ese teclado tuyo, eh?

Se rió y se levantó corriendo, me tensé cuando me jaló hacia adentro de su oficina e inesperadamente, me envolvió en sus brazos y me sentí completamente bien. Lo rodee con mis brazos e inhale su aroma. Sintiendo una grata satisfacción por dentro.

— Lo siento— murmuré contra su pecho.

— Yo también lo siento, pequeña.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos cuando me dijo pequeña, y sonreí. Definitivamente había extrañado a mi amigo. Su suave cabello me hacía cosquillas en el cuello, pues Edward tenía enterrada su cara en él.

— ¿Sigues siendo mi amiga?— preguntó, apartándome de él y mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando.

— Siempre— asentí, contenta de tenerlo conmigo.

— ¿Que has hecho con tu vida, Isabella West?— me mordí el labio al oírlo decir mi apellido de casada... aun que hace días lo estaba regañando por decir mi apellido de soltera, genial, acabo de descubrir que me gusta más que él me diga Swan.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para escucharme?

— Siempre, Bella.

Me reí y mientras nos sentábamos, comencé a platicarle lo que había pasado, ignoré lo mejor que pude sus caras de preocupación y sus bufidos cuando le conté que estábamos intentando tener un bebé, me interrumpió diciendo algo como "ni que fueran conejos" y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Oh vamos, Ed— me reí— seguro que tú tienes sexo con tu esposa todos los días.

— Si bueno... lo que sea, no quiero oír acerca de tu vida sexual con él. — rodé los ojos y le di un codazo.

— No creo que lo logremos— murmuré tristemente.

— Yo creo que sí puedes, antes de que me interrumpas... sé que si puedes tener hijos pero... ¿te digo algo y no te enojas?

— Depende...

— ¿Necesariamente tienes que tener hijos con él?

Lo miré escandalizada.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tenga un hijo fuera de mi matrimonio?!

— ¡No! solo te estoy diciendo que... eres demasiado joven.

— Tengo 24 años, Edward... me hago anciana para cuando... ¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan seguro que me voy a separar de él? ¡Yo lo quiero!

— Pero no lo amas. — alzó las cejas y me retó con la mirada.

— Cállate, Edward. — solté un bufido y me crucé de brazos.

— Sabes que tengo razón.

— Si, bueno, ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a de Profeta?— me levanté y lo miré, me enojé mientras lo veía contener una carcajada, pero al final no pude contenerme y empecé a reír con él.

— Solo no pongas en peligro tu vida, ¿Quieres hacer eso por mí, Isabella?

— Dame una razón. — me mordí la uña de mi dedo índice mientras deambulaba por la oficina.

— Porque no quiero perder a la única amiga que tengo.

Lo miré y le sonreí tiernamente, me acerqué a Edward, que ahora estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de mí y lo abracé.

— Gracias por apoyarme.

— Solo con una condición acepto tu agradecimiento.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Con cuál?

— Si me apoyas con mi carrera de Profeta... ¿Qué te parece plagiarle a Harry Potter y sacar mi propio diario? "Edward: El Profeta"

Le di un golpe el su abdomen y después de casi mearnos de la risa, nos pusimos a trabajar. Edward me puso al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en la empresa, y trabajamos cómodamente en su escritorio. Antes de salir del trabajo hablé con mi Jefe, me regañó por no tomar bien mis vacaciones y, disculpándose dijo que no me las iba a reponer, así que me era más conveniente terminarlas, pero no quería seguir en mi casa. Por lo cual en casa, después de discutir con Alex, me salí con la mía y volví al trabajo. Me sentía más contenta alrededor de Alex ahora que había arreglado todo con Edward.

 **\- 0 - 0 -**

Fue en Febrero, la primera vez que sentí mi corazón quebrarse un poco. El cielo estaba un poco despejado, parecía anunciar un día grandioso, me levanté temprano aun que me sentía mareada y tenía un dolor de cabeza persistente.

— No vayas al trabajo— insistió Alex, mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Todo está bien, me siento bien para ir al trabajo— me puse unos pendientes en forma de lagrima y rebusque en el cajón del tocador una goma para el cabello, y comencé a tejerme una trenza en forma de Diadema.

— Bella... ha pasado un mes... ¿no has pensado que quizás...?

— No— lo detuve rápidamente, aunque era muy tarde pues dentro de mí un rayito de sol estaba buscando iluminarme. — es muy pronto... para nuestra condición, al menos.

Alex se quedó callado, después de amarrar mi trenza y acomodar mi cabello, le di un pequeño beso en los labios y salí de casa con la intriga picando por dentro. Aún era muy pronto... demasiado pronto. Sacudí la cabeza, sin embargo, más fueron mis ansias que aumentaron, que sin pensarlo mucho que digamos, me detuve en una farmacia y compré una prueba de embarazo, que guardé en el fondo de mi bolso.

— Buenos Días, Isabella— saludó Lauren sentada detrás de su escritorio.

— Buenos días, Lau— le sonreí amablemente aun que me sentía un poco mal— ¿enviaste los documentos?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Gracias— la chica asintió y siguió con su trabajo, me detuve antes de entrar a mi oficina— ¿Ha llegado ya Edward?

— Sí, pero no está en su oficina.

— Gracias.

Entré a mi oficina encendiendo las luces, coloqué mi bolsa en el escritorio y me senté, poniendo mi cabeza sobre el escritorio. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y salté en mi lugar.

Edward entró sonriendo triunfante, dejando dos vasos encima de mi escritorio, lo observé con curiosidad cuando cerró la puerta y me miró con la cabeza ladeada.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No realmente pero... ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?— me sonrió maliciosamente.

— El bicho de Isabella-tienes-que-tomar-jodido-café.

— Rotundamente no, Edward— gemí y arrugué la nariz.

— ¡Pero te he comprado uno!

— Es viernes, déjame en paz. — lo miré, hoy venía usualmente guapo. Su cabello era un caos pero se veía bien, lo detestaba.

— Solo un sorbo... y no te molesto más. — me miró suplicante mientras tomaba uno de los vasos y lo acercaba a mi cara.

— Pero Edward... no me gusta.

Me levanté huyendo del café y su olor. Aun que mis tripas gruñeron, y el olor me gustó, seguía sin convencerme de tomar esa cosa oscura. Edward se acercó y yo fui retrocediendo, hasta que choqué contra la pared.

— Voy a gritar— lo amenacé mirándolo fijamente.

— Hazlo. — me sonrió con sus ojos verdes brillando.

Lo tenía peligrosamente cerca, respiraba el olor que emanaba el café... y mi se me hizo agua la boca. Edward se dio cuenta y sonrió triunfante.

— Solo un sorbo— dije finalmente— pero serás mi esclavo por todo el día.

— Trato hecho.

¿No podía ser tan malo, verdad? Tomé el vaso de las manos de Edward y lentamente lo acerqué a mi boca. Di un pequeño sorbo y el sabor fue agradable. Bajó por mi garganta... y... mierda.

Solté el vaso haciendo un ruido seco y después se escuchó el ruido del líquido esparciéndose por el piso. Me cubrí la boca y aparte de un empujón a Edward, corriendo fuera directo hacia los baños.

— ¡Bella!— gritó Edward detrás de mí, pero lo ignoré metiéndome al baño, cerré de un portazo y me tiré cerca del inodoro.

Vomité lo que pareció todo lo de un mes, me sobresalté cuando sentí a Edward agarrar mi pelo y hacerlo para atrás, por suerte traía trenzada la parte delantera.

— ¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Estás bien?

Sentía arcadas, y me dio asco estar sentada con, básicamente, la cabeza metida dentro del inodoro. Edward se sacó un pañuelo y lo mojó, poniéndolo detrás de mí cuello y pasándolo por mi frente, la frescura me calmó un poco pero sentía arcadas. Fuera del baño se escuchaban murmullos, reconocí la voz de Bree y Lauren. Maldije, pero a la vez... un botón se encendió dentro de mí... ¿Y si de verdad estoy embarazada? Sonreí y me fui levantando lentamente, Edward me ayudó, bajé la tapa del inodoro, me senté arriba después de bajar la palanca también.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentí y le sonreí.

— ¿Me haces un favor? Trae mi bolso, y no dejes pasar a nadie.

Edward me miró dudando, pero salió cerrando la puerta, lo pude oír discutir con las chicas, pero finalmente todo se quedó en silencio. Me levanté, y me enjuagué la boca con agua. Me mojé la cara y me miré al espejo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y las limpié. Coloqué una mano en mi panza plana y la acaricié... Oh por Dios... ¿Y si estoy embaraza?

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró mirándome con el ceño fruncido, puse mis manos a los costados. Edward me entregó el bolso, después de un momento se acercó y me quitó unos mechones de cabello de la cara.

— Perdón, Bella... prometo no volverte a obligar a tomar café.

— No seas tonto... solo... ¿dame un segundo aquí sola, vale?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Solo un presentimiento, espera afuera. — le pedí, casi pude ver su cerebro hacer clic, y le sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Es posible?

— Tal vez... — me mordí mi labio y pude ver un rastro de preocupación en su rostro. Lo empujé fuera del baño, y saqué con nerviosismo la cajita de la prueba.

Seguí las instrucciones de la prueba, después de colocar un muestra de orina en la varilla de prueba, la coloqué en el lavamanos con unas manos temblorosas, tenía que esperar 5 eternos minutos. Mi corazón bombeaba fuertemente contra mi pecho mientras observaba el aparatito.

— ¿Bella? ¿Puedo pasar?

Me mordí las uñas, y me apoyé contra la puerta.

— No lo sé— murmuré. Edward empujó la puerta y me movió ligeramente.

— ¡Bella, vamos!

Me hice a un lado y Edward entró, observándome detenidamente. Supongo que vio mi cara de agonía y me abrazó.

— ¿Me prometes que sea lo que salga estarás bien?

— Sí... pero Edward... creo que sí lo estoy... yo... lo siento, no sé...— sacudí la cabeza.

— Bella... solo tranquilízate. ¿Vale?

Asentí, miré mi reloj y después a Edward. Cerré los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que la vea por ti?

Negué con la cabeza y me separé de su abrazo. Mi pecho dolía mientras agarraba la prueba, tratando de no mirar el resultado. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse. Ahogué un grito cuando vi el resultado y solté la prueba, cerrando los ojos y colocando una mano sobre mi boca.

— ¿Bella?— Edward se acercó a mí y comencé a negar.

Me tiré en el piso, Edward maldijo y se agachó atrayéndome en sus brazos. Solté un sollozo.

— ¿Pequeña?— las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis ojos.

Lo abracé y negué con la cabeza... enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

— No estoy embarazada— susurré. — yo estuve tan segura por un momento... el periodo no me ha llegado y yo... creí... no quería hacerme ilusiones, porque...

— Shh... Tranquila, cariño.

— No puedo— mi voz se quebró y lo abracé con más fuerza.

— No sirvo, Edward, ni para esto.

— ¡No digas eso!— bramó, mientras me colocaba en su regazo y me daba un suave beso en la frente. Sentí a mi corazón romperse en muchos pedazos. Maldije a Alex por obligarme a intentarlo, lo maldije por no querer hacerle daño y seguir a su lado. Lloré mojando la camisa de Edward mientras él me consolaba, me sentía a salvo con mi amigo, a pesar de que nada podía quitar este dolor que estaba sintiendo. En ese momento me prometí no volverlo a intentar, si Alex y yo íbamos a seguir juntos, no iba a ser arriesgando su poca esperanza y poniendo en riesgo su vida o la de... no estaba embarazada, así que no había posibilidad de poner en riesgo la vida de un bebé.

Si iba a seguir con Alex, él tenía que aceptar la opción de adoptar, seguir así como estaban o simplemente separarse, no tenía ganas de sufrir, no tenía ganas de ese tipo de dolor. Apenas y lo había intentado, pero en ese instante, aquel dolor en el pecho que sentía, no quería volverlo a sentir jamás.

— Gracias por esta aquí, Edward— murmuré hipando por el llanto.

— Siempre, Bella. Para eso estamos lo amigos.

* * *

 ** _*Cabeza de Chorlito: El chorlito es un ave; decir cabeza de chorlito es como decir cabeza de pájaro y se refiere a una persona de poca inteligencia._**

 **¡Y este es el capitulo de hoy!**

 **No sé que decir, espero que les guste... um, el próximo capitulo va a estar interesante ;) van a suceder dos hechos importantes en la historia. ¿ que m más decir? tengo sueño. Mañana salgo de viaje, así que, en fin, disfruten este capitulo. Cualquier duda o lo que quieran, no duden en comentarlo.**

 **Sé que me tardé en actualizar pero... bueno, aquí está! :) nos vemos para la próxima actualización.**

 **¡Que tengan lindas fiestas, feliz navidad jojo y bla bla!**

 **PD. ¡En serio que el proximo cap va a esta bueno grr!**

 **[19.12.15]**


	6. Chapter 6

**"The Only One"**

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

 _«Vacía, sola sin sentido de vivir, eso es lo que siento todo el tiempo todos los días, pero no termino con esto, solo porque aun creo que hay esperanza.»_

 **Capitulo 6.- (Parte 1)**

En la vida lo mas triste no es ser desgraciado del todo, sino que nos falte muy poco para ser felices y no podamos conseguirlo, había intentado salir de aquella ilusión de ser madre... había intentado seguir la realidad, pero me habían alejado de ella ahogándome profundamente en una esperezan y sueños sin futuros, para luego sacarme de esas profundidades, haciendo que mi pecho doliera y se oprimiera buscando algo para sostenerme y no hundirme más.

 _Te odio._

 _Tanto, te odio tanto._

 _Odio tanto no poder odiarte, Alex._

 _Porque te quiero, y lo odio._

— sácame de aquí—murmuré contra la el pecho de Edward— no quiero seguir aquí.

— Me lo prometiste, Bella. Que ibas a estar bien.— la mano de mi amigo bajaba y subía por mi espalda, calmándome solo un poco para no levantarme y gritarle, porque esto no era su culpa, pero el no estaba sintiendo lo que yo.

— ¿Y como? ¿Cómo puedo estarlo? Dímelo.

— Bella...

— ¡Dímelo!— grité dándole un golpe en el pecho, mis lagrimas agrupándose y deslizándose fuera de mis ojos. Un sollozo escapó de mis labios.— Sácame de aquí.

Edward colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me ayudó a levantarme de su regazo, el dolor de cierta extraña forma se incremento al momento que sentí el calor del cuerpo de Edward abandonar el mío, me tapé la boca con una mano y con la otra tiré de mis cabellos con nervios. Mi amigo me miró, se veía triste... pero sobre todo muy enojado, y no podía entenderlo, hasta cierto punto. Podía ver a su cerebro trabajando, y sabía que él estaba seguramente matando a Alex en su imaginación.

— Lo siento— murmuré, me rodee la cintura con los brazos y miré al suelo mordiéndome el labio.

— Bella— su voz me decía que quería que yo alzara la mirada, pero no podía.

No quería verlo a los ojos, no en este momento, no quería hundirme aquí, al menos no en un maldito baño, con gente trabajando afuera de este horrible cuarto, porque a pesar de que el baño estaba bien, ahora me parecía un lugar oscuro y deprimente. Ignoré a Edward mientras cogía mi bolsa y metía dentro la también deprimente y negativa prueba de embarazo, después de eso sentí un gran peso colgando de mis hombros.

— Isabella.— y ahora podía decir que mi amigo estaba molesto, pero realmente no me importaba.

Me miré en el espejo, observando mis ojos rojos e hinchados, rápidamente los cerré ante la gran tristeza que emanaba mi mirada, controlé mi respiración agitada, no podía seguir así al menos no en este momento, no en mi trabajo, necesitaba un pequeño trago y entonces quizás podía aguantar este día antes de explotar como una bomba del tiempo y después...

Mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por unas manos que rodearon mi cintura, mi corazón se aceleró al ver a Edward por el espejo enterrando su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, podía sentir una energía pasando entre nosotros cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mi vientre, me tensé cuando mi amigo dejó un suave beso detrás de mi oreja. No sabía que estaba tramando con eso, pero se sentía bastante bien. Edward no movió sus manos y yo lenta y dudosamente, coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas, dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

— Gracias— murmuré suavemente.— Edward, por todo... gracias.

No dijo nada mientras seguía repartiendo besos por mi cuello, hasta cierto punto disfruté tanto de sus pequeños besos... pero otra parte de mi, la cuerda se podría decir, me estaba gritando que me alejara de él y que esto era completamente incorrecto, pero no tenía tiempo de analizar lo que me estaba diciendo, no quería. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien estar así con él.

— No sé como, Bella...— comenzó Edward lentamente, quizás analizando sus palabras— pero has llegado a significar tanto para mi en tan poco tiempo. Eres una mujer tan increíble, divertida, hermosa e inteligente... eres amable, con un gran corazón. No dejes que esto te destruya Bella. Cuando las cosas van a suceder, lo harán y no te preguntaran si estas de acuerdo o no, porque de esa forma funciona la vida.

Me sentía mareada, mi cerebro no estaba procesando correctamente y todo a mi alrededor giraba en un estallido de colores y formas sin sentido, porque a su lado, nada tenía sentido. Lentamente me gire, mi cara quedando un poco más arriba de su pecho, alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

— No quiero— susurré lentamente, mis manos subieron por su pecho y agarré la tela que cubría su pecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres, Bella?

— No quiero morder la manzana.— los ojos de Edward centellaron al comprender mis palabras.

— Todos pecamos alguna vez.

Me mordí mi labio fuertemente, cerré los ojos y un segundo después las manos de Edward me forzaron a levantar la cara, sus manos acariciaban mi mandíbula suavemente, y como el roce de una pluma, sus dedos acariciaron mis labios haciendo que mis dientes soltaran a su presa. Finalmente, soltando un suspiro, abrí los ojos y lo miré encontrado en sus ojos verdes un fuego que ardía intensamente mientras me miraba fijamente, bien podría estar estallando a nuestro al rededor una guerra y no lo habríamos notado porque era más peligrosa y fuerte la tensión que emanaban nuestros cuerpos.

— ¡¿Bella?!

Un grito afuera hizo que mi corazón se disparara a mi garganta, de un salto me alejé de Edward mientras sentía mi cara arder. Edward me miraba fijamente, después de apenas unos segundos sacudió la cabeza y me disparó una mirada enojada, su ceño se frunció, y por un momento me pregunté que carajos acaba de hacer mal.

— ¡Bella! ¿Estás ahí?— Bree aporreo la puerta del baño— ¡Abre la puerta!

— Estoy...— rápidamente me aclaré la garganta del tono ronco que salió— estoy aquí Bree... ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Está Edward contigo ahí?— me tensé al momento en que ella soltó la pregunta.

Me giré para ver a Edward que seguía en el mismo lugar, con las manos en sus bolsillos, le dí una mirada interrogante y despreocupadamente Edward se encogió de hombros asegurando que no importaba, le fruncí el ceño antes de abrir la puerta. Bree nos dio una mirada sorprendida que enseguida cambió al observar mi rostro, supongo que se dio cuenta que estuve llorando.

— ¿Estas bien?— sus grandes ojos azules me taladraban con la mirada.

— Sí, no te preocupes, Bree. Yo... um... ¿Nos buscabas?— nerviosamente tomé mi bolso y me lo colgué al hombro. Empujé a Edward con el hombro, ya que el muy idiota no se movía, si, quizás me ha molestado un poco su reacción despreocupada.

— Ah sí... Matt quiere verlos a los dos en su oficina.

— ¿Ahora?— habló finalmente Edward

— Sip— respondió Bree, me dio una ultima mirada acusadora y salió. Bien, ahora también ella estaba enojada.

Edward respiró bruscamente detrás de mi, me giré y me lo encontré agarrando su cara con sus manos. Me sentí mal de verlo tan nervioso.

— No ha pasado nada— murmuré entrecerrando los ojos.— solo somos Edward y Bella.

— Bella yo...— me dio una mirada arrepentida, me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

— _No ha pasado nada_ — repetí, lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé fuera del baño. Ya estando dentro del elevador y después de pasar por una Lauren sorprendida mientras veía mi rostro probablemente enrojecido y nuestras manos unidas, me arreglé el maquillaje rápidamente. Esperaba que lo que acababa de pasar no saliera de nuestro piso, no quería que nada de eso llegara a oídos de Jacob y por consecuencia a los de Alex, pues no quería saber nada de ese idiota.

— ¿Para que crees que nos han llamado?— pregunto Edward mientras paseaba sus manos por su desordenado cabello bronce.

— No lo sé— admití guardando mi maquillaje.— ¿Quiénes estaban afuera del baño, Edward?

— Bree... tu secretaria ¿Lauren?— solté el aire de mis pulmones y respiré tranquila.— Ah y Jessica.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Jessica?— gemí mientras me llevaba inconscientemente mi mano a la frente dándome un golpe.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Edward mientras me daba una mirada preocupada, abrí la boca para contestar pero mi celular comenzó a sonar dentro de mi bolso. Lo saqué y casi hago pedazos el celular cuando vi el nombre de Alex en él, apreté los dientes antes de contestar.

— ¡Bella! ¡Por fin!— cerré los ojos, sentía las manos de Edward tirar de mi fuera del elevador, pues habíamos llegado al ultimo piso.— ¿Estas bien amor? Me ha dicho Jacob, que le ha dicho Jessica, que te has puesto mal... ¿Está todo bien? ¡Oh Bella! ¿Y si estás embarazada? ¡Imagina eso!

Contuve un sollozo con la palma de mi mano, mientras mi amigo me observaba visiblemente enojado, se paseaba enfrente de mi como un gato enjaulado.

— ¡Tenemos que ir al doctor! Estoy seguro que estás embarazada, cariño. Te dije... que esta vez si va a funcionar...

— Vete... a la mierda— gruñí, parando rápidamente su parpaloteo del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Bella?

— Vete a la mierda, Alex— dije más fuerte, sin esperar una respuesta cerré el teléfono de golpe.

 _Vete a la mierda._

 _Vete a la mierda._

 _Alex, Oh Alex West... Alex..._

 _Vete a la grandísima mierda._

— Bella... Bella tienes que calmarte... ¿De acuerdo?— negué con la cabeza— escucha... Bella, tenemos que hablar con Matt ¿recuerdas?

Cerré los ojos y lentamente conté hasta diez.

— Saliendo de aquí, tienes que llevarme a beber...

— ¿Beber?— alzó una ceja y me miró divertido.

— Sí, alcohol... tequila... lo que sea, no quiero ir a casa. Promételo.

— Te lo prometo pero... ¿Dónde dormirás, listilla?

— Sí bueno... no te importa— me limpié una solitaria lagrima que bajaba por mi mejilla y caminamos hacia la oficina de Matt pretendiendo que no había pasado absolutamente nada, mientras yo pretendía que no tenía destrozado el corazón.

Edward tocó dos veces la puerta, no pude evitar morderme el labio... ¿para que nos habrá llamado? de todos modos... no tenía nada de que preocuparme pues habíamos estado haciendo nuestro trabajo a la perfección y sin ningún error la verdad era que juntos trabajamos muy bien, una gran pareja.

— ¡Adelante!

Le di una ultima mirada a Edward y él me sonrió ligeramente, abrió la puerta dejando que yo pasara primero. Matt estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con sus lentes en la punta de la nariz.

— Buenos días— saludé mientras nos sentábamos en las cómodas sillas.

— Bella, Edward— asintió dedicándonos una sonrisa.

— Nos han dicho que necesitaba de nuestra presencia— dijo Edward a mi lado, mi corazón sin razón alguna empezó a latir fuertemente contra mi pecho.

— Así es, primero que nada quiero felicitarlos pues en este mes han hecho un trabajo increíble, uno que otro error pero nada que no se pueda componer con un chasquido de dedos. La razón por la cual los llamé es sencillamente porque necesito que realicen un viaje.

— ¿Un que?— jadee abriendo mucho los ojos.

— Un viaje, Bella.— repitió Matt mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

— Ah sí... ah... ¿Un viaje de que?— sacudí la cabeza, mientras Edward sofocaba una risa. Estúpido.

— Bueno, en cada sucursal se mandan a capacitar al personal, no a todos por supuesto, bueno no al menos en este que planeo mandarlos a ustedes. Este será especial, solo para ambos... pensé en mandar a Black, pero no está listo aún.

Me quedé en shock... un viaje sola con Edward. Oh no... ¿Qué dirá Alex? Bueno ciertamente no es la primera vez que viajo, bueno pero sí es la primera vez que viajo sola con un hombre... bueno tachen eso, también es mentira, pero sí con un hombre con el cual me he besado dos veces y no es mi marido... ah y está casado. Pero de todos modos ya hemos dejado ese capitulo cerrado, ahora solo somos Edward y Bella, grandes amigos por siempre ¿cierto? sí... ¿no hay nada de malo? no, lo hay.

— ¿Bella estás bien? ¿Hay algún problema?— la voz de Matt me sacó de mis pensamientos, sacudí la cabeza rápidamente.

— Sí... digo no, no hay ningún problema quiero decir.— tartamudee

— ¿Y que hay de ti, Edward? ¿Crees que podrás realizar el viaje?

— Por supuesto— lo miré con los labios fruncidos.

— Entonces está perfecto. El curso dura una semana, será realizado en Chicago... gastos todos pagados, por supuesto. No es necesario explicar más puesto que no es la primera vez que van a uno... ¿Es así, Edward?

— Sí, no hay ningún problema.

 _Viaje._

 _Chicago._

— ¿Bella?

 _Sola con Edward._

 _Una semana._

— Ningún problema, Matt.

— ¡Entonces perfecto!— sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes amarillentos. Sentí mi corazón latir como un colibrí.— Si les parece bien, su vuelo saldrá el Domingo en la mañana. Podrán descansar y arreglar bien sus cosas ese día para así el Lunes comenzar tranquilamente.

Ambos asentimos lentamente, me pregunté en que estaba pensando Edward... ¿extrañaría mucho a su familia esa semana? yo no, no extrañaría a Alex y en realidad ahora me parecía más atractiva la idea de salir de viaje.

— Y bueno... ¿Qué tal se llevan chicos?

— Bien— dijo Edward sonriéndome— somos amigos.

— ¡Entonces genial!

Lo miré confundida mientras Matt tecleaba algo rápido en su computadora. Miré a Edward que se encogió de hombros mientras observábamos a nuestro jefe casi vomitar de felicidad.

— Bien, entonces... ¿no hay ningún objeción para que compartan habitación?

Okay... ¿Dónde está la maldita cámara escondida? ¡Hola! ¡Saludos a mi padre que se debe estar riendo de esto! ¡Cámara! ¡Corten esta mierda broma!

— Yo... realmente... no lo sé... ¿Edward?— mi amigo estaba tenso a lado mío y se pasaba las manos por su caótico cabello bronce. Me dio una mirada de "¿No puede ser tan malo, cierto?" o al menos es lo que pude leer en sus ojos.

— Si Bella acepta por mi no hay problema— murmuró finalmente, Oh Edward "Maldito" Cullen... si las miradas mataran créeme que ya estarías bajo 3 metros.

— Oh vamos, Bella... no debe ser un problema... ¿son amigos, no? mientras uno se ducha el otro se viste... fácil.

— Yo... este... bueno...— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué digo? — de acuerdo.

Matt saltó de su silla y con su cansado cuerpo de 50 años comenzó a bailar, se acercó a mi dejando un beso en mi mano, a mi lado Edward bufó lo miré cachándolo rondado los ojos ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Qué tienes?— le pregunté— ¿No eras eso lo que querías?

Mientras lo miraba, Matt me sonreía alegremente mientras me guiñaba un ojo, volvió a tomar asiento y nos despidió de su oficina dejando como recordatorio pasarle todo el trabajo pendiente (al menos el fácil) a Lauren y Bree.

Edward estaba inusualmente callado pero, bueno, que si justo ahora se iba a arrepentir de dormir en la misma habitación conmigo estaría muy gustosa de darle un buen bofetón. Nos metimos al elevador, yo no estaba dispuesta a romper el silencio pero quizás si su cara... no, mejor no, es demasiado hermosa para ser dañada. Todo él debería ser cuidado y adorado, seguro que su esposa hacía muy bien esa parte, bufé en silencio.

— ¿Qué tienes?— preguntó suavemente Edward.

¿En serio? ¿Qué tengo yo? ¡Oh, Edward, deja de descolocarme por favor! Nos metimos al elevador en un incomodo silencio, hasta que me digne a contestarle.

— Nada.— me miré las uñas detenidamente, el esmalte rojo se estaba cayendo, hice una nota mental para arreglármelas... puedo ser femenina cuando me lo propongo ¿saben?— ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que tienes tú, eh?

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Yo?— murmuré haciendo una pobre imitación de su voz— Es decir, Edward, primero me dejas elegir a mi si debemos quedar en la misma habitación, y luego cuando accedo, te pones a resoplar y a bufar como un niño de 5 años... digo, si no querías quedarte tan solo lo hubieses dicho antes, no después de que Matt haya saltado de su mesa celebrando... además, no hay problema ¿sabes? puedo pedir otra habitación y pagarla yo.

El elevador abrió sus puerta, así que salí rápido de ahí dejando a un Edward con la boca entre abierta mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Estuve tentada a reírme cuando las puerta se estaban cerrando y Edward reaccionó sacando su mano rápidamente parando las puerta, no me reí porque lo vi caminar enojado hacia donde estaba yo, así que corrí con Lauren que estaba detrás del escritorio tecleando.

— Hola— saludé sonriendo.

— Bella— respondió Lauren acomodando su rizado y largo cabello color caramelo detrás de su espalda. Miró detrás de mi y sonrió amablemente— Edward.

— Lauren— murmuró Edward con voz contenida, contuve una pequeña risa al oírlo tan enojado.

— Y bien... ¿Querían algo, chicos?— Lauren nos miraba con cierta diversión, la verdad es que esta chica me caía muy bien, puede que su historia fuera del trabajo sea algo... alocada quizás, pero dentro ella era muy amable y atenta hasta donde el trabajo lo requería, no como Jessica que era capaz de ofrecer sus servicios más allá de lo que el trabajo lo exigía, eso sin agregar que era una lleva y trae chismes.

— Bueno...— comencé lentamente, viendo a Edward fulminarme con la mirada, le rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo— vamos a hacer un viaje, Edward y yo, y Matt me ha dicho que debíamos ponerte al corriente, para que quedes a cargo en los días que nosotros no estemos.

— Oh, si, esta bien.— Lauren saltó de su asiento, claramente entusiasmada. Amarró su cabello en una coleta y sus ojos color miel brillaron.— ¿Comenzamos?

— No.

— Sí.

Miré mal a Edward, quien a su vez me miraba igual a mi.

— ¿Por qué?— contuve mi voz tratando de no gritar?

— Vamos a hablar antes.— Sacudí la cabeza en negación.

— Luego.— Le hice una seña a Lauren para que me siguiera, quien dudo un segundo antes de seguirme a mi oficina. Antes de poder entrar, una mano me tomó de la muñeca y me hizo retroceder chocando con Lauren.

— Yo... espero a dentro— dijo nerviosamente, asentí mientras me giraba para encarar a Edward.

— ¿Qué?— dije exasperada.

— Bella, vamos a hablar.

— No, Edward. Te he dicho que luego... saliendo de aquí... o mañana, ahora no.

Mi amigo se pasó la mano por su cabello y sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros y casi flameando, una combinación rara.

— Esta bien.— dijo finalmente.— hablaremos luego, pero dormiremos juntos.

Dí un respingo al oírlo pronunciar lo ultimo, la verdad que se escuchaba tan... malditamente caliente, pero simplemente, no. Comencé a negar y Edward levantó una mano deteniéndome.

— Luego, Bella.

Dándome una sonrisa torcida, se giró en sus talones y caminó hacía su oficina. Casi me derrito al verlo caminar tan jodidamente sexy, pero sin embargo, una vez que se alejó, sentí el peso de todo cayendo sobre mi, el dolor de la perdida de algo que ni siquiera existía. Entré a la oficina dejando el bolso que seguía pesando toneladas en el perchero.

— Comencemos— le dije a Lauren dándole la mejor sonrisa que pude, teniendo en cuenta mi estado de animo, apenas contaba como una mueca, pero poco me importaba.

Después de unas horas de trabajar, y de que Edward se nos uniera, estaba agotadísima, mi cabeza palpitaba fuertemente y necesitaba un trago. Le mandé un mensaje a Alex, diciendo que no iba a llegar a dormir y que dejara de estar jodiendo, en esas palabras. Eventualmente me marcó y dejó un mensaje de voz diciendo que me esperaba afuera.

— Oh no— gemí poniendo la cara entre mis manos.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bella?— preguntó suavemente Edward, mientras pasaba las manos por mi espalda. Sacudí la cabeza.

— Alex me espera afuera.

Edward farfulló unas cuantas cosas que no logré a entender, lo ví levantarse y asomarse por la ventada.

— Pendejo— gruñó.

— ¡Edward!— lo reprendí mirando de reojo a Lauren que estaba copiando notas en su cuaderno, ignorando lo que hacíamos.— Eh... Lauren ¿Ya has apuntado todo?

— ¡Ya!— me miró y aplaudió para ella misma, supongo— ¿Es todo, verdad?

— Sí— asentí pasando mis manos por mi cabello— es todo. Muchas gracias.

— De nada.— rápidamente recogió todos los papeles y salió de la oficina.

— ¿Sigue ahí?— le murmuré a Edward mientras me mordía las uñas.

— ¿No lo quieres ver, verdad?— negué mientras mi respiración aumentaba considerablemente.

— No lo harás— me dijo mirándome solemnemente. Edward caminó hacía el perchero que estaba en la entrada, cogió mi bolso y mi gabardina, poniéndome este ultimo en los hombros.

— No quiero verlo.

— Y no lo harás— repitió mi amigo, me tendió la mano.— vamos.

Dudé un segundo antes de tomarla, antes de caminar me jaló hacía él, abrazándome y sin poder evitarlo casi ronronee en sus brazos. Enterrando mi cara en su pecho e inhalando ese peculiar olor que tenía.

— Te llevaré a beber, te desahogaras y lloraras en mi hombro si eso es lo que malditamente quieres, te consolaré y estaré contigo hasta que me eches a patadas no sin antes dejarte sana y salva a donde sea que quieras que te deje. Y después, nos iremos a Chicago, y dormiremos en una maldita habitación porque soy tu amigo y no tienes ningún motivo para avergonzarte y te olvidaras de ese pendejo, hasta que sientas que sea correcto hablar con él.

Me alejé de él mirándolo sorprendida.

— ¿Me entendiste, Isabella?

— Edward...

— Eso es lo que haremos. ¿De acuerdo? Eres fuerte, mi hermosa.

Asentí regalandole una pequeña sonrisa, y salimos de mi oficina con las manos unidas, y nuestras almas juntas como grandes amigo, y a pesar que dentro todo dolía aun, me sentía mejor al tenerlo a mi lado.

 **\- 0 -**

 **Heey! Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Sé que es lo más corto que he subido hasta ahora pero la verdad no quería dejarlos más días sin actualización, para mi hoy no es buen día para actualizar pues... Se ha muerto alguien muy especial para mi, una de mis mejores amigas, alguien a quien amo muchísimo, se llamaba Lilo, era mi tortuga, y quizas para algunos sea una bobada pero aquellos quienes amen los animales tanto como yo, sabrán lo que es una pérdida así. En fin, esto es sólo la Parte 1 de este capítulo, en unos tres días subiré la 2 parte del capítulo 6 pues aún no término de editarla. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, espero que lo disfruten. Besitos :)**

 **[29.01.16]**


	7. Chapter 7

**"The Only One"**

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

— Por favor, Edward— insistí mirándolo y acariciando su mano— Espérame aquí, solo hablo con él y...

— No.

Muerdo mi labio inferior valorando mis opciones, Edward me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— Voy a salir, y me vas a esperar aquí— digo finalmente, mientras extiendo mi mano, entregándole mi bolso el cual toma a regañadientes.

— Bella... Tú no querías hablar con él

— No. Pero necesito al menos... decirle...

— ¿Que le vas a decir?— me retó mirándome fijamente.

— No lo sé. ¿De acuerdo? pero voy a hacer esto sola.

En el edificio ya no quedaba nadie más que nosotros y los de seguridad, puesto que para un viernes, a esta hora ya era demasiado tarde seguir en el trabajo.

— Confía en mí— le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y salgo por la puerta con el corazón golpeando dolorosamente en mi pecho. Pum pum pum.

Siento la mirada de Edward taladrando mi espalda lo cual me pone ligeramente más nerviosa. Puedo hacer esto, puesto hacer esto. Venga, sí puedo. Lo miro fijamente mientras camino hacia él, su traje caro bien adherido a su cuerpo escultural, sus fuertes manos metidas en los bolsillos. Contengo la respiración antes de legar a él, y se voltea haciendo que me detenga abruptamente.

— ¡Bella!— de una zancada ya tengo sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, me muerdo el labio y me quedo quieta, sin hacer ademán de moverme.— ¿Que ha pasado, cariño? ¿Todo bien?

— No— respondo sinceramente— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Como que qué hago aquí? Bella, me has mandado a la mierda hace apenas unas horas. estoy cansado de pelear cariño... estábamos tan bien ¿Que ha pasado?

— ¡No estamos bien, Alex! ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo parecer que sí?— me separo de sus fuertes brazos y lo miro fijamente, colocando las manos en puños— ¿Tú has estado bien? genial, pero yo no Alex y nunca lo notas.

— Si es por lo del bebé... cariño, no hay presiones...

— ¡No, no hay presiones!— no puedo controlar el sarcasmo en mi voz, mientras suelto una amarga carcajada — ¡Solo tú, teniendo sexo conmigo cada dos minutos para llegar a la meta! ¿Y qué hay de las consecuencias, Alex? ¿Y qué hay de lo que siento yo?

— Bella...— me mira fijamente, mientras toma mis manos suavemente— solo quiero tener una familia.

— Pues será con otra— gruño sin pensarlo— porque no estoy embarazada ¿sabes? ¿Que sientes, Alex? ¿Decepción? estoy cansada... solo déjame en paz.

Suelto todo tan rápido, como un balde de agua helada, que lo deja paralizado en su lugar. Lo siento, Alex, lo siento. Pero no puedo seguir con esto, me está matando. Entiende que no puedo arriesgar una vida así, entiende que es muy difícil para mí hacer esto.

— Siento no poder darte la familia que quieres, Alex. Siento mucho no poder ser compatibles... tu sabes. — Suspiro y le cojo las manos, que están frías e inmóviles— no quiero forzar a que pase algo, quizás nosotros simplemente no estamos destinados...

— ¡No! ¡NO! Isabella... Te lo prohíbo. — Sus ojos azules se opacaron en seguida por el dolor, lo siento mucho. — Bella, no tomes decisiones precipitadas... por favor, mi amor. Te amo... yo... nosotros podemos... estamos bien así, Bella...

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos bien así, Alex? Sé lo que quieres, sé lo que quiere tu madre... no podemos estar bien así.

— No vas a terminarme en el estacionamiento de tu trabajo, Isabella. Simplemente no vas a terminarme. — sacude la cabeza y veo la desesperación en su mirada, la forma en la que su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, no quiero hacerte sufrir, Alex. Pero lo estoy haciendo, con cada verdad y mentira que escapan de mis labios.

— Y no lo haré, solo necesito tiempo... ¿Puedes darme eso?— mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero ninguna rueda por mis mejillas.

— ¿Tiempo para qué?— sacude la cabeza, me toma de la cintura y me abraza, me estremezco.— Lo siento mucho, Bella... hacerte pasar por esto...

— Alex... solo tiempo para pensar, para plantear mis objetivos... para _respirar._

— ¿Y después? ¿Qué va a pasar después?— siento sus lágrimas en mi cuello, y siento no ser lo que tú quieres Alex, pero tú tampoco lo eres ya para mí.

— No lo sé— susurro, paso mis brazos por su espalda

— ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas aún?

— Alex...— _pum pum pum_ — te amo— _mentira_ — esto no tiene nada que ver contigo — _mentira a medias._ — simplemente necesito un descanso.

— ¿Podemos irnos ahora, Bella? Vamos a platicar esto a otro lugar. — me suelta y veo la gran suplica en sus ojos.

— No lo sé... Alex— sacudo la cabeza y discretamente, empiezo a girarme para buscar a Edward detrás de los cristales, no logro verlo.

— Por favor— susurra.

Siento algo en mi corazón desquebrajarse, haré lo que pueda para no joderte más el corazón, Alex. De verdad.

— Está bien yo... uh... ¿Me esperas aquí? iré por mi bolso. — señalo detrás de mí.

— Te espero— murmuras firmemente, ¿por qué lo haces tan difícil?

Asiento, y me volteo, con pasos aún más indecisos, camino de regreso al edificio. Mi corazón late incluso más fuerte ahora, no sé qué va a pasar con mi vida, no sé qué quiero hacer y me siento tan perdida. Apenas entro al edificio mis ojos buscan rápidamente a Edward.

— Hey Thomas, ¿has visto a Edward?— le pregunto al policía, que se encuentra caminando en el recibidor.

— Bella— asiente— está en la sala de espera.

Murmuro un gracias y me dirijo hacía allá.

— ¿otra vez, Tanya? No... ¿Por qué no los dejas... descansar? No te estoy diciendo eso— la voz de Edward suena enojada, me detengo abruptamente antes de llegar a la sala, asomo mi cabeza detrás de la pared y lo veo caminando como gato enjaulado por la sala de espera.— ya hablaremos cuando llegue a casa, cariño. Lo siento, sí, sí. Te amo, y no salgas por favor, Tanya.

Frunzo el ceño y me escondo rápidamente, doy unos pasos hacia atrás para entrar casualmente.

— Edward— saludo una vez que entro, me mira con los labios fruncidos, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados y sus manos paseándose por su sedoso cabello.

— ¿Ya se fue?— pregunta, entregándome mi bolso, el cual me cuelgo nerviosamente en el hombro.

— Sí... en realidad yo... voy a irme con él... a... casa.

La mirada de incredulidad que me lanza y sus manos al aire en un gesto de frustración hacen que me ruborice ligeramente. Edward sacude la cabeza y suelta una carcajada.

— ¿Así de fácil, Bella?

— Tengo que hablar con él, Ed— murmuro suavemente— es mi esposo, tu sabes... tienes a tu mujer y sabes que solo hay cosas que se tienen que hablar al instante. Además no me gusta hacerlo sufrir... Alex... es, no puedo.

— Pues él no ha pensado en ti— escupe, viéndose claramente enojado.

— Él lo hace— lo defiendo estúpidamente, porque puede que ya no sienta lo mismo que él hacía a mí, pero sigue siendo mi esposo y lo fue por muchos años. Está en mi costumbre defenderlo.

— Bella...— empieza a refunfuñar Edward.

— No me juzgues ¿De acuerdo?— tuerzo el gesto— no lo hagas tú...

Su rostro se suaviza y se acerca a mí, me regala una pequeña sonrisa y acerca sus labios a mi frente, depositando un suave beso ahí, sus manos acomodan un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja. Contengo un suspiro.

— Gracias— digo, suavemente.

— Has lo que creas correcto para ti.

— Lo haré.

Sonrío un poco y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida, cuando escucho que grita mi nombre, me giro y de sorpresa, tengo su cuerpo rodeando el mío en un cálido abrazo. Gracias, Edward, gracias por ser mi amigo, regañarme, darme consejos y apoyarme. Me suelta, y salgo rápido del edificio despidiéndome de Thomas.

Alex me esperaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, pude notar que estaba nervioso por la forma en la que agitaba su pie ligeramente.

— Ya está... ¿Te veo en casa?— pregunto, mientras agito las llaves de mi coche.

— Oh, cierto— me da una pequeña sonrisa. — iré uh... detrás de ti.

— Alex...— murmuro acercándome a él— no me voy a ir a otro lado, si es lo que te preocupa.

— No... Es solo que...— se encoge de hombros— estoy ansioso.

— Vale.

Me muerdo mi labio, y me subo a mi coche, por el espejo retrovisor veo a Edward, una mano recargada encima del capo de su Volvo, su semblante se ve frío y distante. Frunzo los labios pero salgo del estacionamiento, con Alex siguiéndome. Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hago es ponerme unos pantalones de chándal y una blusa cómoda. Mi cuerpo se siente cansado y entumido, pero en mi cabeza algo se encuentra cociéndose, además es momento de hablar con Alex, suspiró cuando siento sus brazos rodearme por detrás.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?— pregunta.

Acepto un poco titubeante, me siento en nuestra cama mientras que mi esposo se queda parado enfrente de mí.

— Alex...— comienzo, pero él me detiene rápidamente.

— Quiero... quiero disculparme por presionarte mucho, sé que lo he hecho Bella... pero es solo que me da mucho miedo perderte, te necesito tanto junto a mí, eres como mi alma gemela, eres quien me mantiene de pie, nos conocemos desde hace tantos años que... es como si no pudiese respirar si tu no estas junto a mí. Y lo prefiero Bella, prefiero estar contigo, que presionar algo y perder demás.— sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y siento mi corazón oprimirse fuertemente— a veces siento, que todo va a terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que tú me vas a dejar... eres tan hermosa, eres tan buena gente, que no sé por qué sigues conmigo.

— ¡Alex! ¿Cómo puedes decir esto?— le interrumpo con los ojos bien abiertos— eres una gran persona, cariño... eres un gran hombre con un gran corazón, eres guapo y tierno... ¿Cómo preguntas eso? en todo caso, soy yo la que me hago esa pregunta, yo... soy tan testaruda, tan odiosa muchas veces... Alex, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es todo conmigo...

— Es sobre los dos Bella, somos una pareja. — Me toma de las manos— vamos a salir juntos de esto ¿verdad?

— Alex, no sé qué va a pasar el día de mañana... pero necesito tiempo, tiempo para pensar... te lo he dicho, somos una pareja pero también somos personas que necesitamos cierto tiempo para procesar cosas... necesito plantear mis objetivos... Alex, quiero tiempo.

— Explícame eso— sus ojos se ven asustados, no te asustes Alex, no temas... sé que siempre estarás mejor sin mí, con alguien que te amé como debe ser.

— Ya sabes... unos días... sola...

— Oh Bella... no, por favor— un sollozo escapa de sus labios— no me dejes.

— Alex— lo miro horrorizada, me levanto y lo rodeo con los brazos, no puedo hacer esto, no puesto hacer esto.— no te voy a dejar, bebé, solo necesito tiempo a solas.

— No volverás, no volverás...— su respiración se vuelve rápida. Tomo su cara entre mis manos y lo miro fijamente.

— Volveré— digo, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón todo me grita que no lo haga, que deje de jugar con él, con mi marido, con la persona que me ha dado tanto.

— ¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Bella? ¿Cómo?— sus brazos se ajustan a mí al rededor— sabes que yo no quiero esto, pero te amo, cariño... muchísimo, y solo quiero que estés bien.

— Lo estaré. — Afirmo con voz temblorosa— lo estaremos.

Más tarde, nos encontramos en la cama acostados, mirando al techo, su mano agarrando firmemente la mía... su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus ojos cerrados, pero aún despierto, necesito decirlo ahora. Cierro los ojos también.

— Alex— susurro.

— ¿Sí?

— Tengo un viaje de negocios. — me muerdo fuertemente el labio.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?— me niego a abrir los ojos.

— Salimos el domingo. — con mi otra mano, la que no está sosteniendo la de Alex, retuerzo la sabana entre mis dedos.— Es un curso... mi jefe me ha mandado.

— ¿Irás sola?— oigo la reticencia en su voz, nunca le ha gustado que viaje y estoy segura como la mierda, que le gustará menos cuando vea cuanto tiempo me iré.

— Uh... no, iré con un compañero que entró no hace poco...— me encojo de hombros— es en Chicago.

— Oh... ¿Lo he visto?— pregunta, siento sus ojos sobre mí, nunca te he dado algo para desconfiar de mí, Alex, no lo hagas ahora. Aunque deberías. — Al nuevo empleado, quiero decir.

— Eh... no lo sé ¿Supongo?— me encojo de hombros y abro los ojos, efectivamente, me está mirando fijamente. — Se llama Edward, Edward Cullen.

— Y ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

— Sí... una semana— digo cada palabra lentamente, me muerdo el labio. Vi la pupila de sus ojos dilatarse lentamente, casi podía oírlo ya reclamando sobre el tiempo— es solo trabajo, Alex… no es la primera vez que voy.

— Es bastante tiempo— murmura de todos modos.

— Ya pero… uh tengo que hacerlo.

— No tienes que hacerlo— ¿Por qué mierda me está poniendo tantos obstáculos?

— Escucha Alex, voy a ir porque quiero ir, es todo. Si queremos estar bien comencemos por esto. No hay que ser tan codependientes. Estaré bien y tú estarás bien.

— De acuerdo—suspira— te extrañaré mucho.

— Yo también.

Me abraza, lentamente, dándome un beso en la cabeza. Dejo de respirar por un momento, su respiración se va haciendo lenta suavemente.

— Te amo— susurra con sus labios cerca de mi oído.

No le contesto.

 **-o-**

Al día siguiente me despierto temprano, hago de esto y de aquello por la casa. Desayuno con Alex aun que se siente cierta tensión entre nosotros.

— ¿Has hablado con Alice?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, me encojo de hombros y me siento un poco mal, has varias semanas que no tengo contacto con ella. ¡Mala amiga! Me reprendo.

— Uh… la verdad es que no—admito— ¿por qué?

— Ella siempre te hace reír, deberías hablar con ella.

— Tú también me haces reír—murmuro.

— Pero ahora no…

Suspiro profundamente y me levanto del comedor, tirando los restos de comida a la basura. Recojo el plato de Alex y lo empiezo a lavar… Alice es mi amiga desde que me nos venimos a vivir aquí en Seattle, con Alex… tan solo estuve un año con ella, pues después sus padres la mandaron a estudiar al extranjero, en París, no le gustaba hablar de su familia y nunca conocí a sus padres, pero aun si saber grandes cosas de su vida, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. Es un duendecillo, pero con el alma de una jodida hada… siempre estaba feliz y saltando por todos lados. Sabía que tenía un hermano, pero no sabía su nombre, era extraño que después de tantos años, de cierta forma Alice siguiera siendo una extraña para mí.

Subí a la habitación mientras Alex miraba la televisión en la planta baja, me observó mientras subía por las escaleras y sabiamente, no me siguió. Prendí la computadora y entré a Skype.

Deberían ser la de la tarde, siempre he sido mala contando los cambios de horario. Tamborilee los dedos nerviosamente mientras esperaba a que entrara la llamada.

— ¡Alice! —chillé cuando su pequeño rostro de duende apareció en la pantalla, sus cabellos disparados en diferentes direcciones. Sonreí feliz.

— ¡Bella! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Isabella! — chilló de la misma forma que yo, se me soltaron las lagrimas, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta cuanto echaba de menos a mi amiga.

— ¡Ali! — puse la mano en la pantalla y la vi imitar mi movimiento, era algo que siempre hacíamos. — ¿Cómo estas, Enana?

— ¡Bien! Oh Bella… te extraño tanto, boba— me dedico una pequeña sonrisita— ¿Por qué no me habías marcado?

— ¡Lo siento! Estos días he estado un poco… atareada… pero… ¡Y tú! —exclamé

— ¡Vale! —Levanta las manos en forma de rendición— ¡Lo siento!

— ¿Cómo está Jazz?

— Oh, bien—se encoge de hombros— tenemos problemas.

— ¿Por qué?

Su silencio fue la respuesta. Sexo. Oh, Alice.

— ¿Algún día me vas a contar? — murmuro, haciendo un mohín.

— Tal vez…—su mirada se vuelve triste y ausente.

— Sabes que estoy para ti, duende.

— Lo sé… Bella… yo de verdad lo he intentado pero… no puedo. — la veo respirar más rápido y me alarmo en seguida.

— Alice… no pasa nada, cariño. Estas bien, él no te hará daño. Nunca más.

— No quiero hablar de eso—su mirada se endurece y después, tiene una sonrisa radiante en la cara, sus constantes cambios de humor antes me alarmaban… ahora, me he acostumbrado, pero siempre me duele verla tan rota.

Lo único que sé, es que tiene un trauma fuerte… no hace falta que sea psicóloga, para saber que Alice fue abusada, sexualmente, ella sabe que lo sé… pero simplemente se niega a dejar salir el dolor, se niega a hablar conmigo.

— Bella… ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú? —pregunta, mirándome seriamente.

— Tengo tanto que contarte—murmuro, mordiéndome el labio— espera.

Me levanto, cierro la puerta con seguro y vuelvo al ordenador.

— ¿Problemas con Alex?

— Problemas con todo…

Y le cuento, todo. Le cuento mis problemas con Alex, sobre mis problemas de embarazo, le cuento sobre mi beso con Edward, insiste en que le diga su nombre, pero me niego segura de que me molestará todo el tiempo con eso. Termino llorando e hipando.

— ¿Por qué insistes en seguir con él, Bella?

— No le quiero hacer más daño— me limpio las lágrimas que bajan por mis mejillas.

— Tan solo te haces daño tú. —me reprende.— Pero escucha... todas las cosas pasan por algo, y si no estas embarazada debe ser por algo.

— Lo sé, Alice... me sentía terrible pero... prefiero no ir contra el destino.

— Estarás bien, encontraras la manera de salir de esta, solo piensa bien las cosas.

— Lo pensaré esta semana que estaré lejos…

— ¡Uyyyy! —Chilla riendo— te irás con ese galanazo ¡Eh!

Me sonrojo en seguida, Alice se empieza a reír más.

— Alice, es casado y tiene un hijo. Basta.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Basta.

— ¿Te gusta?

— NO.

— ¿Bella, te gusta?

— No lo sé.

— Te gusta—afirma, ahora con una cara seria.

— No… es solo, uh…

— Calentura.

— ¡Alice, ya! —me sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

— Escucha, pequeña zorra— ahora tengo un dedo amenazador en la pantalla, oh eso no es bueno, levanto una mano y conecto los auriculares— es mi deber guiarte por el buen camino, y por eso te digo, que te diviertas en Chicago, Bella… solo vive. Eres joven y hermosa. No te digo que te metas con tu "amigo" pero hay muchos hombres por ahí… y si él te gusta… bueno, no serás la primera ni la última mujer con secretos sucios.

— Alice ya cállate.— murmuro, escandalizada por lo que me ha dicho

— Prométeme que te divertirás.

— No.

— Hazlo por mí, Bella, quiero verte feliz. Si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy.

— No me hagas esto— gimoteo y hago un puchero.

— Quiero ver que metas ropa sexy en esa maleta que esta atrás, en tu cama.

— Ali…

— Ahora, Bella.

Frunzo el ceño, tengo que ganar algo de esto…

— Solo si prometes hablar conmigo.

— No.

— Entonces yo tampoco, te digo que no.

— Bells… sabes que es difícil para mí.

— esto también es difícil para mí.

Nos quedamos mirando, fijamente, retándonos con la mirada.

— Lo intentaré. — murmura a regañadientes.

— Entonces yo también.

Sé que debería arrepentirme, porque nosotras nunca rompemos una promesa, una vez que prometemos algo, es porque así será. Y ella lo sabe también, puedo ver esa duda en sus ojos, pero aun así acepta. Así empiezo a mostrarle mi ropa "sexy" y ella va aprobando o rechazando. Después tengo una maleta repleta de ropa rara y un marido tocando la puerta, la culpa cae en mi como un elefante de 100 toneladas.

— Lo prometiste—dice Alice, antes de cortar la llamada.

Oh mierda, sí que lo hice. Estoy metida en un lío, quizás si supiera mentirle... pero no puedo, ella siempre me descubre, y me mata si no llego a cumplir nuestra promesa. Es una regla, no romper nuestras promesas, no decirnos mentiras.

Abro la puerta y Alex entra sonriendo, me abraza.

— ¿Y como está la enana?— pregunta— ¿Te hizo bien hablar con ella?

— Un poco— admito. Oh Alex, si supieras que no debiste recordarme hablar con ella...

 **\- o -**

 **Domingo.**

Los boletos son para las 10 de la mañana, así que me levanto temprano para desayunar algo. Alex amaneció con fiebre y dolor de cabeza, pero insistió en llevarme al aeropuerto donde Edward me va a estar esperando a las 9:30.

— ¿Ya tienes todo?— me pregunta por quinta vez. — ¿Llevas tu inhalador para el asma?

— Sí, Alex—murmuro suavemente. —tengo todo.

— Lo siento es solo que… ¿Cualquier cosa me vas a llamar verdad?

— Alexander… sí sí… no me iré para siempre, solo una semana. ¿De acuerdo?

— Te amo.

— Yo también.— le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y cojo mi maleta.— Aquí puedo yo, ve a descansar Alex. Recuerda tomar las pastillas... oh no, mejor ve al medico.

— Esta bien.

— ¿Sabes donde esta la agenda?

— sí— dice, conteniendo una sonrisa.

— Alex, programa una cita, para hoy. Sabré si fuiste o no— le advierto.

— Bella...— me mira divertido— lo haré.

Suspiro, y le dejo en el estacionamiento. Me encuentro a Edward donde nos quedamos de ver, lleva unos sencillos jeans de mezclilla, y una playera blanca junto con una chaqueta café. Reprimo un suspiro.

— Hey— me saluda con una sonrisa.

— Hola extraño— le devuelvo la sonrisa.— ¿Has dejado a tu esposa llorando?

— De hecho, creo que estaba a punto de hacer una fiesta— dice en tono seco, empiezo a reír.

— Era broma.

— pero lo que te digo yo, no.— me quita la maleta de la mano, y empezamos a caminar.

— Oh vamos...— le sonrío— seguro ahora está llorando.

— Creo que ni siquiera Jared lo está haciendo— bufa, sus ojos verdes se ven apagados... ¿por qué?

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto suavemente, mientras ingresamos en la sala de espera. Se empiezan a anunciar los vuelos pero el de nosotros sale hasta dentro de 20 minutos.

— Sí... ¿Qué tal te fue a ti con Alex?

— Ah... vamos a tomar un respiro.— deja nuestras maletas en el suelo y nos sentamos, enarca una ceja en mi dirección.

— ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Creí que iban a follar como conejos.

Le miro escandalizada. ¡Pero serás un tonto!

— ¡Edwaaard!— le doy un codazo en las costillas. Suelta un pequeña risa y me alegro.

— De acuerdo. Me parece bien, Bella... te ayudará tomar un respiro en Chicago.

— Eso mismo dijo Ali— murmuro, me sonrojo al pensar de lo que hablamos.

— ¿Quien?— pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

— Mi amiga.

— Creí que no tenías amigas, aquí.

— Si, bueno, yo creí que tu no eras un chismo y mira lo que resultaste ser...— me río cuando intenta hacerme cosquillas.— esta bien, vale, no lo eres.

— Genial.— susurra, retira las manos de mis costillas pero la deja sobre mi rodilla. Siento mi mundo entero temblar cuando no la retira, así que quizás estoy un poco tensa, o lo que sea, esto debería contar para Alice.

Edward empieza a mover su dedo sobre mi rodilla, sin un patrón en concreto, tan solo lo mueve en circulo o traza lineas invisibles... de cualquier modo, se siente bien y al poco tiempo me relajo y me recargo contra él. En el altavoz empiezan a anunciar nuestro vuelo, nos levantamos, Edward insiste en llevar mi maleta, pero al final como toda terca que soy, termino llevándola yo. De cualquier manera, la maleta se pierde en la cinta que las lleva al avión.

Nos subimos al avión, y en el momento en que doy un paso arriba y siento la mano de Edward sujetar mi cintura, sé que algo grande va a cambiar entre nosotros dentro de este viaje, lo sé, lo presiento. Y no siento ningún remordimiento o miedo acerca de eso, no pienso en nadie cuando me giro y le dedico una sonrisa coqueta.

— Vamos a romper Chicago, guapo.— ronroneo. Edward abre en grande sus hermosos ojos verdes y yo suelto una pequeña risita mientras quito su mano de mi cintura, busco nuestros lugares y mientras camino delante de él, contoneo mi trasero descaradamente. No sé quien es esta chica, la que se encuentra en modo coqueto dentro de mi cuerpo, pero me acompañará durante este viaje junto a Edward.

 **\- 0 -**

 **¡No sé ni siquiera que decirles!**

 **Voy a comenzar disculpandome por actualizar hasta ahora, pero de verdad que tiempo es lo que me hace falta :( el proximo capitulo prometo no tardar demasiado, seguro que actualizo en unos 10 días... o menos, estoy de mini vacaciones, así que quizás si pueda.**

 **Lo segundo es que quiero agradecer todos los comentarios ¡Son una lindura ustedes! muchas gracias a todo esos lectores secretos que leen esta historia. No les comento nada del proximo capitulo, es top secret pero seguro ya se harán una idea. En fin, disfruten de este capitulo... y que tengan buena noche y lindas vagaciones JAJAJA :) besitos y abrazos.**

 **[18.03.16]**


	8. Chapter 8

**"The Only One"**

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

" **La infidelidad no es un acto para encontrar la pasión en otros cuerpos, es un pretexto para reencontrar la pasión en uno mismo** **."**

 **Capítulo 8.-**

No me sentía tan osada, creo que en realidad la valentía que sentí cuando Edward me tocó la cintura se fue volando una vez el avión despegó del suelo. Ahora me encontraba en el baño del hotel, casi hiperventilando. Iba a dormir con Edward Cullen, es decir, faltaba muchísimo para dormir, pero de igual manera iba a dormir con un hombre casado… ¡Yo estoy casada!

 _No, Alice, no puedo hacer esta mierda. Alice, no puedo. No puedo. No. Me niego. Nope._

— ¡Bella!

Oh no.

— ¡Qué! — grité mientras me ponía rápidamente de pie.

— Sabes que no me importaría mear por la ventana del balcón, pero dudo que a la gente le guste eso.

Me mojé el cuello con agua fría y abrí la puerta.

— Chistosito— murmuré tirándole una toallita de papel a la cara. Edward se río y sentí un pequeño calor en todo el cuerpo cuando me tomó de la muñeca y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, y anda, no quiero que me orines encima, marrano.

Desapareció por la puerta riendo suavemente. Era apenas medio día, nos habíamos demorado un poco encontrando un taxi en el aeropuerto, y un poco más checando los registros de la habitación. Me cambié rápidamente de ropa, poniéndome unos jeans y una blusa azul con mangas tres cuartos, no planeaba salir, no señor. O quizás sí… imagina estar encerrada aquí con Edward, _sola con Edward_.

"Hemos llegado sanos y salvos, Alex. Cuídate. Xoxo"

Envíe el mensaje de texto, y me recosté en la gran cama. Al menos tendríamos espacio.

— ¿Cuál es nuestro itinerario para hoy, Bella? — preguntó mientras caminaba despreocupado por la habitación.

— ¿Confirmar nuestra asistencia mañana?

— Yo envío el correo… ¿Qué te parece conocer Chicago?

Lo miré fijamente mientras saca de la maleta de trabajo la laptop. Su camisa se le veía tan irresistiblemente bien, se amoldaba a su cuerpo a la perfección marcando sus músculos.

— Suena bien, Edward. Pero, si nos perdemos, será tu culpa.

— Perderme contigo ¿eh? Me agrada.

— Idiota— susurré lanzándole un cojín rojo que había en la cama.

— Sigues siendo malísima con lo de la puntería, Bella— me miró levantando una ceja.

— ¿Dé que hablas? —fruncí el ceño, mirando el cojín tirado a unos 20 centímetros de él.

— En tu casa, listilla. Cuando me lanzaste tu zapatilla. Por supuesto, estabas tan borracha que no te acuerdas… lastima, me hubiese gustado grabarte cuando me decías "Eres el mejor, Edward Cullen"

— ¡Eso es mentira! — me burlé, aun así no pude evitar ponerme roja.

— Lo de la zapatilla, no. — se acercó a mí, sentándose a un lado de la cama. Me levanté.

— Cállate—mascullé— debe haber un mapa por aquí… conozco tanto de Chicago como conozco el Polo Norte.

— Ese color te queda hermoso

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré, sus ojos verdes estaban en todos lados, menos en mi cara.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— El azul. Le da un aspecto fascinante a tu piel. — me dedicó una linda sonrisa y yo como toda una colegiala, volví a sonrojarme.

Me giré y continué buscando en la mesita, abriendo y cerrando cajones.

— Y esos jeans…

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Un mapa! — grité entusiasmada. _Momento de salir corriendo de aquí ahora_. — mueve tu lindo trasero, Edward. Vamos a recorrer Chicago.

Como no tenía ánimos de llevar bolsa, me metí el celular en el bolsillo trasero y un poco de dinero también. Edward se puso una chamarra y salimos del Hotel.

— ¿Sabes leer mapas? —le pregunté, extendiendo el papel frente a nosotros.

— No, pero seguro que podemos hacerlo.

— ¿Le encuentras sentido a esto?

Edward miró fijamente el mapa, concentrado intentando encontrarle forma, con su ceño fruncido y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes… oh, que guapo es.

— ¡Oh, mira, estamos aquí! Hotel New Moon.

— ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Te gustaría conocer The Bean?

— Tengo hambre— hice un puchero— y… ¿No está un poco lejos del Hotel?

— Mira, hay un restaurante cerca… vamos, no está tan lejos. Pasamos a comer y conocemos el Bean. ¿Qué te parece? — me miró tan entusiasmado que simplemente no pude decirle que no, así que empezamos a caminar cuadra tras cuadra tras cuadra, hasta llegar a un lindo restaurante de comida Mexicana.

— ¡Me encantan los tacos! —gimotee mientras nos sentábamos en unas mesas adornadas con flores y manteles de lindos colores.

— Bueno, la verdad es nunca los he probado— murmuró Edward mientras veía la carta.

— ¿Estás loco, Cullen? Son una delicia. — cojo su carta quitándosela de las manos— vas a comer tacos ahora.

— Una primera vez ¿eh?

— Oh sí— sonreí abiertamente, y para mi sorpresa, me sentía tan contenta de que fuese conmigo.

— ¿Cuándo me regalarás una primera vez?

La pregunta de Edward me sorprendió justo cuando estaba tomando agua, por lo cual empecé a toser y me puse colorada por el esfuerzo, provocando que Edward se parara rápidamente a darme palmaditas en la espalda.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien— me reí un poco, sintiendo la garganta ligeramente lastimada.

Edward siguió con su mano en mi espalda, estaba sentado sobre sus talones a un lado de mi silla, mirándome fijamente, nuestros ojos estaban a la misma altura y me quedé perdida dentro de aquellas lagunas verdes.

Su mano fue subiendo lentamente por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi cuello, sentí sus manos juguetear con mi cabello que estaba recogido en una desordenada coleta, y pude sentir claramente mi corazón en la garganta.

— Edward…— murmuré, no pude evitar no fijarme en sus labios rosas, nuestras caras se estaban acercando peligrosamente, y no podía evitarlo, sentía la atracción saliendo de nuestros poros. — ¿Qué haces?

— No, Bella— su aliento empañó más mis sentidos, haciéndome retener el aliento— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú conmigo?

Abrí la boca para responder justo en el mismo momento que llegó una sonriente camarera dando saltitos.

— ¿Están listos para ordenar?

Me alejé de Edward dándome cuenta en ese momento lo cerca que estábamos, mientras él se ponía de pie rápidamente.

Ordenamos torpemente pidiendo lo primero que había en la carta, que por suerte eran tacos, ambos un poco acalorados por la situación, mientras la camarera hacía patéticos intentos de llamar su atención. Bufé molesta, por supuesto.

— En un momento les traigo su comida— murmuró la pelirroja mirando a Edward

— _Gracias_ — mascullé, entornando los ojos.

— Bella… lo que pasó ahorita…— susurró Edward, mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasó, Edward?

— Bella, por favor.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — repetí

— Bella… solo… olvídalo. Siempre haces lo mismo.

— ¿Hacer qué? Escucha… solo, vamos a comer, no pasó nada. — me encogí de hombros y pude ver el enojo en sus ojos, como si un fuego oscuro se prendiese en esas lagunas verdes.

— Claro claro— agitó su cabeza, se levantó inesperadamente y se fue, dejándome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros, sabía de esa tensión que existía… ese deseo de fundirnos juntos, pero decirlo simplemente lo hacía más real y ambos estábamos casados, y él con un hijo lo cual lo hace incluso peor.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — le pregunté tímidamente cuando regresó, parecía que se hubiese lavado la cara.

— Por supuesto— susurró, mirando su celular. — ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

— es solo que…

— Estoy bien, Isabella. No vamos a hablar de ello ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

Apreté fuertemente los labios, y durante toda la comida no volvimos a hablar, comimos en un incómodo silencio arruinando toda la comida. Edward pagó la cuenta a lo cual yo no discutí, no tenía ánimos. Sentí mi estado decaer aún más cuando, en lugar de dirigirnos al lugar de nuestros planes, Edward tomó el camino de regreso al hotel. Tampoco dije nada sobre eso.

— ¿Quieres que pida otra habitación? — pregunté, una vez dentro de la nuestra, retorcí mis manos mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Por qué harías eso? — preguntó Edward, mirándome furibundo.

— pensé que tú estabas…

Edward me dio una mirada incrédula, cogió su chaqueta de la silla y salió de la habitación dejándome con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Vale, la había cagado y apenas me daba cuenta.

Era temprano aún, así que me recosté en la cama, durante lo que parecieron horas, afuera el cielo había oscurecido, hablé un momento con Alex quien parecía haberse recuperado de su gripe. A las 10 de la noche me encontraba demasiado ansiosa para seguir sola en la habitación, así que me puse una chaqueta y bajé al bar del hotel.

— ¿Desea tomar algo, señorita? — preguntó el bartender una vez me senté en la barra.

— Un Cosmopolitan, por favor.

— En seguida— me sonrío y se fue.

La música estaba sonando fuerte, haciendo que mi mente guardara un poco de silencio. Aquel lugar estaba bastante lleno, la gente reía, bailaba y cantaba. Unos pocos como yo, estábamos sentados en la barra o dispersos por el local, mientras bebíamos nuestras penas.

— Gracias— susurré, mientras cogía mi bebida y le daba un sorbo.

Tres Cosmopolitan después, había decidido que quizás ya era tiempo de irme a dormir, durante todo ese tiempo que estuve ahí, decidí que si lo que Edward quería era pelear, pues así sería. No me iba a disculpar por no querer corromper nuestros matrimonios. No quería poner las cosas demasiados fáciles. De cualquier manera, lo que tiene que pasar, pasará.

Pagué la cuenta agradeciendo al bartender, que me miraba con cara de pena. Me pregunté todas las caras e historias tristes que miraba este chico a diario. Me tambalee un poco cuando me levanté, aunque no traía puestas zapatillas… ¿Tan mala era con el alcohol? Di dos pasos más, hasta que unas manos sujetaron mis muñecas.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Me tensé, mientras Edward me giraba, haciéndonos quedar frente a frente. Abrí la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Me sonrío, cogiéndome de la cintura, me llevó a la pista de baile.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? — susurré acercándome a su oído para que pudiese oírme, mientras él aprovechaba para acercarme más.

— Aquí.

— Me preocupé, Edward— le recriminé.

— Tanto que tuviste que venir a ahogar tus penas aquí ¿eh?

— Me estaba sofocando ahí adentro.

— Te vi desde que llegaste… el sol se queda tonto a lado de tu belleza, Bella. Brillas más que el jodido sol.

No respondí nada, mis mejillas se encargaron de eso. Bailamos juntos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Su cuerpo pegado al mío de una manera demasiado intimida, de la misma forma en la que unos amantes bailarían. Respiré profundo cerca de su cuello, me estremecí al olerlo.

— Hueles delicioso— murmuré, mientras mis manos se colocaban detrás de su cuello. Sus manos apretaron mi cintura.

— Tu también, Bella. Siempre.

Sucedió, en ese momento, sucedió como la última vez, sucedió como siempre ocurría junto a él, esa chispa entre nosotros, ese momento en el que sentía que podía conseguirlo todo, que las mentiras valdrían la pena, sobre todo estando lejos de nuestros hogares, se sentía correcto aunque evidentemente no lo fuera. Pero en ese momento, el eje estaba en los grados correctos.

Cogí su rostro entre mis manos, lo toqué suavemente, mientras el hacía lo mismo con sus manos, entrando ligeramente por debajo de mi blusa. Su toque envió chispas por todo mi cuerpo, por mis huesos, mis piernas, mi centro.

Juntamos nuestros rostros, sus labios rosaron los míos tímidamente, hasta que chupé su labio inferior, degustando de la carne que se me estaba ofreciendo. Gemimos bajito, Edward tomó el dominio, con sus manos fuertes, me inmovilizó, cerré los ojos, dejando que sus labios moviera los míos al ritmo perfecto.

Su lengua hizo contacto con la mía, la acaricié, y sin poder evitarlo, succioné, haciendo que Edward gruñera.

— Te deseo— murmuré, separando mis labios y poniéndolos cerca de su oreja, respirando dificultosamente.

— ¿Estás segura? — pregunto, mientras me mordía el cuello.

— Estoy segura ahora— jadeé, abrazándolo para sentir toda su dureza y cuerpo. Para tenerlo todo y al mismo tiempo nada. — ¿Quieres romper Chicago conmigo, Edward?

— Te quiero romper a ti, Bella. — ronroneo. Reí, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

No era lo correcto, pero era todo lo que tenía ahora, y a veces, las cosas incorrectas son lo único que te hacen sentir viva.

 **.+.+.+.+.**

 **¡Cha chan! (?) *le arrojan tomates* Ahora sí prepárense para la historia :p jajaja ¿Me tardé mucho en actualizar? no respondan. Siento que tengo que disculparme, así que sí, lo siento... pero en dos meses entro a la Universidad, me voy a mudar a otra ciudad y he estado estresada y eso me ha estado robando la inspiración, y cuando estoy triste, créanme que no soy "buena" escribiendo así, puedo incendiar mi fanfic de ser así, y no será bonito. No van a llorar hasta mas adelante ahre las asustaba *pero no es mentira* En fin, no tardaré tanto para la próxima, paciencia por favor :(**

 **[29.05.16]**


	9. Chapter 9

**"The Only One"**

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

" **Quiero sentir tu tacto. Está quemándome como una braza, fingiendo no ser suficiente. Quiero sentirnos juntos, así que me estoy rindiendo al problema en el que estoy."**

— **Trouble I'm In, Twinbed**

 **Capítulo 9.-**

Se me cayeron las llaves por segunda vez y no pude evitar soltar la risa tonta mientras Edward recorría el largo de mi cuello con besos y mordiscos.

— Bella— gimoteó. Me agaché rápido por las llaves y por fin pude abrir la puerta.

— No podía si me distraías así…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Así? —pregunto, agarrándome de la cintura y estrellando sus labios contra los míos. Cerré la puerta con el pie, mordisquee su labio mientras ambos intentábamos quitarnos la ropa que en este momento parecían una gran carga.

— ¿Quién necesita una chaqueta? — pregunté entre beso y beso.

¿Quién necesita un sostén?

¿Quién necesita unos boxers?

¿Quién necesita unos jeans?

¿Quién necesita ropa?

Edward me recostó en la cama, estaba básicamente retorciéndome de placer, y aún no habíamos llegado a tanto, no recordaba haberme sentido así antes. Ambos nos encontrábamos desnudos, tenía la boca seca mientras miraba el gran asunto de Edward, erguido y orgulloso.

— Eres caliente— le dije, casi babeando, Edward se encontraba hincado entre mis piernas, por lo que las coloqué alrededor de su cintura y lo tiré encima de mí.

— ¿Te has visto en un espejo, Bella? — Me reí— eres como una conejita de playboy, pero no, esas mujeres se quedan estúpidas a tu lado, eres hermosa, eres perfecta.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello, sus manos subían y bajaban por mis muslos, no podía evitarlo no podía controlar los gemidos que escapaban de mi boca _era demasiado placer._ Sus labios bajaron a mis pechos y sentí tocar el cielo con las manos.

— Mmm Edward oh… así

— Tienes los pechos más hermosos que jamás he visto— sopló un poco de aire caliente y me retorcí, su boca atrapó un pezón y comenzó a jugar, mientras que con la otra maneo masajeaba mi otro seno.

— Lo haces tan bien— gimotee

— Y eso que aún no llego hasta el final.

El deseo que sentía entre las piernas se intensificó con forme Edward lamia y mordía mis pezones. ¿Por qué Alex no lo podía hacer así de bien?

— Bésame, Edward. — gemí, agarrando un poco de su cabello y retorciéndolo entre mis manos. Su cabeza se alzó pero yo negué rápidamente, empujando levente hacía abajo.

— quieres que te _bese_ ¿eh?

Me dedicó una de sus peculiares sonrisas torcidas y sentí un río fluir por mi cuerpo.

Edward se separó de mí y me observó, pude sentir el sonrojo cubrir todo mi cuerpo, no era una chiquilla nueva en esto del sexo, pero aun así, su salvaje mirada llena deseo hacía que esto me llevara a otros niveles. Me abrió las piernas sin miramientos, apoyé los pies a cada lado de su escultural cuerpo, mostrándome completamente a él.

— ¿Me deseas, eh? — preguntó en un tono juguetón mientras que algo en su mirada se suavizaba. No, eso no.

— Es solo sexo, Edward— mascullé.

— Por supuesto— respondió en tono áspero. Sentí inesperadamente sus dedos en mi sexo haciéndome gemir. — solo sexo.

Grité cuando sentí uno de sus dedos entrar en mi interior .

— ¡Edward, oh Edward!

Comenzó a mover sus dedos, mientras que mis caderas le cogían el ritmo, cerré los ojos mientras me mordía los labios. Sentí su aliento subir por mi estómago, hasta que sentí sus labios besando uno de mis pechos, aquella combinación simplemente no se comparaba con nada en absoluto.

— ¿Estás lista para esto?

Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que el karma existe y que me podría pasar a mí. Pero sus labios, estaban cerca de los míos, su cuerpo encima del mío, sus manos me acariciaban la piel. No pude hacer nada. Una parte de mí decía que sí lo hiciera. Y otra parte me decía que estaba mal. Lamentablemente le hice caso a la parte que me decía "Hazlo". Y lo hice.

Edward entró en mi interior, finalmente había roto la promesa que le hice a Alex años atrás, cuando nos casamos felizmente enamorados. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen, quizás fuese solo sexo con Edward, _es_ solo sexo con Edward, pero de cualquier forma estaba mintiendo a Alex, le miento mientras me retuerzo de placer al sentir a Edward completamente dentro de mi, al gritar su nombre y aruñar su espalda. Le miento mientras mi amante devora mis labios y mete su lengua. Le miento de todas las formas posibles.

Las cosas se deterioran con el tiempo, simplemente hay cosas y relaciones que no están hechas para siempre.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estrecha, Bella? — gimió Edward mientras entraba y salía.

— Es parte de mis encantos, Edward.

Sentía que estaba a punto de obtener mi orgasmo, pero Edward parecía que le faltaba un poco, pensé que si iba a ser una amante por una noche, debía hacerlo bien, pero eso solo lo hacía con Alex… así que tan solo me dejé llevar y me corrí antes que él, quien me siguió enseguida.

Estábamos sudorosos, sentía sus manos trazar patrones sobre mi espalda, algo que me estaba incomodando pues no quería ir más allá del sexo. Así que simplemente decidí preguntarle

— Edward… ¿Esto es solo sexo, cierto? — detuvo su movimiento abruptamente y se sentó en la cama mirándome desde arriba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, frunciendo el ceño.

— Por supuesto, Bella— estúpidamente, eso hirió mi ego ¿Qué me pasa? — tengo un hijo y una esposa a quien amo… y tú tienes un esposo por el cual luchar ¿No?

— Por supuesto, solo aclaraba— murmuré rodando los ojos, me levanté, haciéndolo a un lado— además, esto es solo algo de una noche ¿Eh?

Me miraba fijamente sin decir nada, ambos estábamos desnudos discutiendo si deberíamos tener más sexo o no, gracioso.

— Debe ser solo de una noche ¿No, Edward? Porque en realidad… si amaras a tu esposa, no hubieses tenido sexo conmigo…

— ¿Qué? — pude ver la alteración en sus ojos, pero no me importó.

— Yo solo digo, Edward, que quizás no la amas tanto como dices, y de ninguna manera digo que deberías sentir algo por mí, solo que una persona enamorada no debería haber hecho esto.

— Es solo sexo, Bella, no estamos entregando nuestros corazones.

— Por supuesto que no, Eddie. No lo hacemos y no lo haremos.

Me giré, caminando hacia el baño contoneando las caderas. No sabía que mierda había pasado conmigo allá afuera, pero entrando al baño, cerré la puerta y me dejé caer junto con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. Lo que había dicho, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero no lo decía por Edward, porque de una extraña manera, el de verdad amaba a su esposa y a su hijo, todo lo dije por mí, porque me di cuenta que no amaba a Alex, y que lo nuestro tal vez no tendría futuro. A veces tienes que aceptar el hecho de que algunas personas han entrado en tu vida como una felicidad temporal, no más, o menos.

Después de darme una ducha, decidí que no quería arruinar mi amistad con Edward y que quizás debería hacer algo por mi matrimonio… por Alex, para que el pudiese encontrar su felicidad, pero el punto era que su felicidad no estaba conmigo. Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, Edward estaba parado mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a mí, sigilosamente me paré a su lado, le tomé la mano, él no se movió ni un centímetro, su rostro estaba serio y pensativo.

Negué con la cabeza, una vez, dos veces, muchas veces.

— No lo decía por ti, lo siento. Sé que tú amas a tu esposa e hijo, quizás no sepa lo que pasa dentro de su matrimonio, pero sé que la amas, Edward. No le des vuelta a las cosas.

— Prometí amarla, Bella, respetarla, cuidarla… no engañarla, no le prometí tener sexo con otra mujer.

— Yo tampoco le prometí eso a Alex, Edward… pero las cosas a veces pasan, lo disfrutamos pero… — me quedé sin palabras.

— No es justo, Bella. Lo que tú le haces a él, lo que él te hace a ti, lo que yo le hago a ella, lo que ella me hace a mí, lo que nos hacemos nosotros.

— Lo sé, Edward, lo sé. Solo nos vamos a detener, nada ha ocurrido hoy. Solo fue un sueño ¿Qué te parece? Y te sientes arrepentido de ese sueño.

— Ese es el problema, se sintió muy bien.

— Dime algo que ames de tu esposa— lo animé, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en la cama junto conmigo.

— Su sonrisa, amaba su sonrisa.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Su sonrisa parece no querer volver. Ella… ella ha estado cambiando.

— Todo estará bien, Edward. — murmuré, acariciando su mano, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y nos quedamos atrapados en nuestras miradas.

— Eres un alivio en mi vida, Bella.

— Tu también— susurré, mientras acercaba lentamente mis labios a los suyos, apenas como una pluma… deposité un beso en sus labios. Me levante, buscando mi ropa para ponerme, mientras Edward se metía a la ducha.

Todo estaba muy claro, pero no lo entendía, o no lo quería ver. La respuesta a mis problemas estaba escrita con color neón, pero demasiado brilloso para poner ver correctamente. Simplemente había sido infiel, y nadie podía cambiar eso.

Pero el momento había llegado, dormir uno a lado del otro. Una cosa era tener sexo estando los dos cachondos, pero ahora no lo estábamos. Bueno, no tanto de cualquier manera. Ambos estábamos jodidos en nuestra relación y lo único que buscábamos era un poco de relajación. Mientras Edward jugueteaba con su celular, yo mirada al techo de la habitación.

— No contesta— gruñe enfadado, haciéndome voltear a verlo.

— ¿Quién? — murmuro suavemente

— Tanya. Es solo que... no los había dejado nunca antes... y me preocupo.

— Seattle no es peligroso, es decir, sino sales a medianoche por los callejones oscuros, claro. Y ella no tendría nada que estar haciendo tan tarde. Así que tal vez simplemente se durmió— finalice encogiéndome de hombros.

— Vaya... eres buena con las suposiciones ¿eh?— le mostré la lengua en un acto puramente rebelde.

— No puedo dormir.

— Yo tampoco— susurra, dejando el celular a un lado. Se recuesta de lado en la cama mirándome fijamente.

Hago lo mismo.

— ¿Crees que existe un Dios allá arriba, Edward?

— Creo que existen las cosas buenas— sus ojos verdes me penetran con la mirada lentamente.

— ¿Iremos al infierno por esto que hicimos?

— Lo que tengamos que pagar, lo pagaremos aquí en la tierra, Bella.

— Me casé por la Iglesia ¿sabes? Yo no quería, mis padres nunca han sido religiosos, yo nunca lo he sido. Fueron los padres de Alex... la _madre_ de Alex quien no iba permitir boda sin un sacerdote.

— Pero era la boda de ustedes, no de ella.

— Alex ama a su madre... ella está dos pasos adelante de nuestra relación.

— ¿No has pensado que quizás es eso lo que ha deteriorado su matrimonio?

— Tiene cáncer, Edward— susurro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas— Alex sufre mucho, algunas veces ella se pone demasiado mal... que... que Alex piensa que va a morir. Estoy acostumbra a que su madre sea primero. Ella... nunca le he gustado, pero no la odio a pesar de todo... ella sí me odia, no le he dado nietos, Edward. Y no sabemos cuanto tiempo le queda de vida— sollozo— si... si yo la hago infeliz... si ella muere sin nietos... Alex me va a odiar, yo lo sé.

— Bella... Isabella mírame— alza la voz, haciéndome levantar la mirada a sus ojos— No te puedes culpar por eso. Debes dejar de culparte por cosas que no están en tus manos. Deja de hacerte tanto daño.

— Es que yo y... A-Alex... nunca...

— ¡Detente!

Edward me jala a su pecho, mientras lloro y lloro. Lo abrazo con fuerza e inhalo su aroma.

— Una ultima vez, Edward— pedí con voz ronca por llorar.

— Bella... no podemos...

— solo quiero... sentir que le debo algo a Alex, porque sino... sino... yo lo voy a abandonar, Edward y no quiero eso.

Así que lo hizo, lo hicimos otra vez. Lo sentí más salvaje esta vez. Grité su nombre muchas veces... el gritó mi nombre. Fue increible, y quizás el motivo era que fue increíblemente prohibido. Peligroso.

— Tomas la píldora ¿Cierto, Bella?— preguntó, mientras salia de mi interior

— ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que...

Que no, _por supuesto que NO tomas la píldora, Bella. ¿Estás intentando embarazarte, recuerdas? Dejaste la píldora._ No no no... mierda mierda mierda.

— ¿Bella?— pregunta Edward alarmado.

— No... no no... mierda, joder no...— me levanto de un salto con los ojos fuera de órbita. Edward me coje de los brazos y me detiene.

— ¿Que carajo, Bella?— me mira fijamente— ¿No tomas la píldora?

— Estoy... Edward... _estoy_ intentando quedar embarazada— me ahogo con mis palabras— ¡Por supuesto que no tomo la píldora!

 **o – o – o – o**

 **Han de pensar "esta pendeja sigue escribiendo capítulos cortos y publicándolos cada dos siglos"** **pero es cierto. Pero tengan por seguro que esta historia no la abandono ¡No, señor! Esta historia la he tenido en mente hace mucho tiempo, cada historia de cada personaje… aún estamos empezando, así que… no se desilusionen pronto :")**


	10. Chapter 10

**"The Only One"**

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

" **El peor error es hacer lo correcto con la persona equivocada, y hacer lo equivocado con la persona correcta"**

 **Respuesta la pregunta de Paola Lightwood:**

Bella piensa que no ama a Alex, y hay momentos fuertes en los que ella no quiere seguir luchando por su matrimonio, a pesar de todo el amor que Alex le tiene. Ella quiere una culpa que la consuma para poder seguir con su relación, ella quiere sentir que le debe a Alex la oportunidad de tenerla ya que, habiendo cometido la infidelidad, ella piense que es una razón para quedarse junto a él y recompensarle el error cometido.

 **Capítulo 10.-**

— _¿Qué carajo, Bella?— me mira fijamente— ¿No tomas la píldora?_

— _Estoy... Edward..._ _estoy_ _intentando quedar embarazada— me ahogo con mis palabras— ¡Por supuesto que no tomo la píldora!_

— Esto es una broma ¿cierto?

— ¿Tengo cara de estar haciendo una maldita broma? — pregunté, mirándolo con los ojos casi fuera de órbita.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¡Era medianoche! Empecé a caminar de arriba abajo por la habitación. Debía haber una solución… por supuesto, pero me encontraba más cómoda buscando un culpable. Y ese culpable absolutamente era…

— ¡Debiste usar un maldito condón! — grité mirándolo con fuego en los ojos. El me devolvió la misma mirada.

— ¡Bella, debiste recordarme usar un condón! Demonios… con mi esposa…

— ¡Yo no soy tu maldita esposa! — grité golpeándole en el pecho. Me tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

— ¡No, Isabella, por supuesto que no lo eres! — Edward se llevó las manos a la cara de pura frustración, mientras yo me soltaba a llorar.

— Decido engañar a mi esposo y esto es lo que sucede…— gimoteo mientras las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

— Bella… no llores— murmuró Edward, cambio de estar enojado a ¿preocupado? mientras se acercaba a mí— todo estará…

— no lo digas

—… bien. — Me atrajo hacia sus brazos y lloré un poco más— escucha, iré por unas pastillas a la farmacia.

— Edward, esas píldoras nunca funcionan.

— Sí lo hacen— afirmó con una sonrisa de lado— lo sabrías si no te hubieses casado tan rápido.

— No estoy para bromas, menos sobre mi matrimonio— aun así me reí un poco.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí? — murmuré contra su pecho, si yo quisiera, podía darle un beso.

— Esto no es una broma, pero realmente si voy a ir a comprar las pastillas… no creo que sea la mejor idea ir desnudo.

Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que estábamos abrazados, piel con piel. El aire se atascó en mi garganta y no pude decir nada. Por suerte, estábamos tan alterados, que realmente ninguno estaba excitado en este momento. Me separé rápido de él mientras mi cara de ponía de colores.

— Deberíamos cambiarnos— solté una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Te estás sonrojando? — preguntó en tono juguetón.

— Lárgate ahora, Edward— bufé rodando los ojos mientras me vestía. — mañana tenemos que estar temprano para el curso.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Al día siguiente, a ambos nos costó levantarnos temprano en la mañana… Edward había tardado casi tres horas buscando una farmacia, e incluso se perdió. Por supuesto yo no pude pegar ojo hasta que él estuvo de vuelta al hotel.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunto Edward por tercera vez en la corta mañana. Ajusté mi sweater negro y me encogí de hombros.

— Ya te dije que sí.

Había sido muy difícil para nosotros vernos las caras en la mañana, después de lo que habíamos hecho… de la traición que habíamos cometido, era difícil. Sobre todo cuando la culpa no se sentía tan mal como yo lo esperaba. Y por supuesto del tremendo susto al darnos cuenta de que habíamos sido lo suficientemente estúpidos e inmaduros como para no usar condón.

— Bella ¿Te lastimé…— preguntó un poco incómodo cuando vio la pequeña mueca que hice al tomar asiento en el taxi que nos llevaría al curso.

— Edward — murmuré torciendo el gesto— de verdad… _de verdad…_ no hagas esto más incómodo.

— Estoy preocupado por ti, Bella.

— Pues no lo estés— rodé los ojos— solo fue…

— Sé lo que fue, Bella— gruñó Edward enfadado— te estoy hablando como tu maldito amigo, no tienes que ser…

— ¿No tengo que ser qué? — lo reté mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes profundos.

— ¿Cruel?

— Oh vamos… somos amigos ¿Y cruel es la mejor palabra que se te ocurre para decirme?

— ¡Óyeme! ¡Soy un jodido caballero!

— Vaya boca la del caballero…— me reí mientras Edward tiraba juguetonamente de un mechón de mi cabello.

— Ayer no te quejabas de esta boca— sonrió de lado mirándome con una pequeña lujuria destellando en sus ojos.

— Edward… — le advertí mirando de reojo al conductor.

— Bueno, sí que te quejaste, en realidad… mucho, pero estoy seguro que no era una mala queja — murmuró con su voz tan baja y seductora cerca de mi oído.

— Deja de ser un estúpido— le dije, mientras le hacía una seña totalmente obscena.

— Estoy siendo tu amigo, boba.

— Es lo mismo— me burlé.

Cada vez que empezaba a disfrutar un momento con Edward, la culpa llegaba y se apoderaba de mi… la culpa de disfrutar del momento, no la culpa de arrepentirme por lo que hice. Sino una culpa peor que esa… la culpa de saber que no me estoy muriendo de remordimiento como debería estar haciéndolo, porque la verdad de todo es que disfruté engañar a mi esposo. Disfruté del momento como pocas veces lo he hecho estos últimos meses, es lo más cercano a la gloria.

Se supone que a pesar de haber tomado la pastilla para no quedar estúpidamente embarazada de Edward Cullen, debería estar preocupada por ello… porque habíamos tenido sexo, peor que eso… habíamos tenido sexo sin condón. Simplemente no estaba siendo yo misma en este momento, estar lejos de la realidad me afectaba completamente, estar en otra ciudad con este hombre jodidamente caliente me bloqueaba pensamientos coherentes.

—… Bella— Edward me sacudió por los hombros y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Ya llegamos, tonta— me dedicó una sonrisa burlona— ya sé que no puedes dejar de pensar en lo de anoche pero…

— Oh, cierra la maldita boca— me bajé del taxi rápidamente, sonrojándome mientras el chofer me miraba con una ceja alzada.

El edificio que se encontraba frente a nosotros tenía aproximadamente 50 pisos y era muy elegante.

— Edward, cruzando la puerta tenemos que ser completamente profesionales… así que por favor no empieces con tus comentarios— le advertí mirándolo fijamente.

— Entendido y comprendido, Señorita Swan.

Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando el celular de Edward empezó a sonar, me miró y yo me encogí de hombros mientras entraba al edificio. Edward se quedó afuera para contestar la llamada. Lo observé mientras contestaba, al principio su cara palideció y frunció el ceño, pero después una gran sonrisa lleno su bello rostro mientras hablaba alegremente.

Lo observé fijamente, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía y el brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes que había causado la persona al otro lado del celular se esfumó, rápidamente desvió su mirada. Me sorprendí por un momento, pero después decidí ignorarlo sabiamente.

— Buenos días— un hombre con traje elegante me saludó mientras extendía su mano hacía mí.

— Buenos días— murmuré agitando ligeramente la cabeza, apreté su mano y sonreí. Su gran altura me sorprendía, estaba casi segura que no era de por aquí.

— ¿Viene al curso? — preguntó mientras me observaba detenidamente. Su acento era un poco extraño, así que simplemente sumé uno más uno. Extranjero.

— Sí, así es… ¿Ya han llegado todos? — pregunto mientras me acomodo mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— No aún, pero en hora buena me ha llegado esta hermosa compañía— me dedica una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que se ven en los hombres hambrientos. Me sonrojé.

— Gracias— observo hacía cualquier otro lado, menos al hombre enfrente de mi.

— ¿Puedo saber su nombre? — pregunta amablemente, sus ojos azules fijos en mi rostro.

— Isabella Swan, mucho gusto. ¿Y usted?

— Leonard Bercovich.

— ¡Oh, es alemán!

— Madre americana, padre alemán— sonrió orgulloso. Empezamos a caminar rumbo al lugar del curso.

Sentí una mirada detrás de mí, y me giré mientras me encontraba con la penetrante mirada de Edward, abrí la boca para hablar pero el caminó rápidamente delante de nosotros mientras gruñía un tosco "Buenos días"… Leonard no contestó a tan tosco tono de voz que Edward le ofreció.

— ¿Lo conoce? — preguntó mi acompañante mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Trabajamos en la misma empresa. — y follamos, también.

— ¿Es así siempre? — abrió la puerta para que yo pudiese pasar, el salón era grande y oscuro, las sillas acomodadas estratégicamente. Era un hermoso lugar, acondicionado, con sillas nuevas y elegantes.

— Por lo regular tiene mejor humor— lo defendí, mientras me encogía de hombros. Tal vez algo en la llamada lo había molestado. O había seguido mi consejo, y estaba actuando profesionalmente.

Me di cuenta que los lugares estaban separados por empresas, así que me despedí de Leonard.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo al finalizar el curso?

— Yo… — me quedé sin palabras, mientras el americano alemán me observaba fijamente.

— Isabella— una voz casi tan fría como el hielo fue hablada detrás de mi. — tenemos que encontrar nuestros lugares.

Pude sentir la molestia de Leonard irradiar de su cuerpo. Así no dije nada y me alejé de el, mientras seguía a Edward, que caminaba rápido a nuestros asientos.

— No hacía falta que…

— No me interesa— me cortó con voz tosca, juro que mi boca casi se abre hasta el piso. — No me interesa tu flirteo con los hombres, hemos venido a trabajar y nada más.

— ¿Qué carajos, Edward? — le dije en voz baja, mientras que lo detenía jalándolo del brazo.

Sentí mi alma caer al piso, cuando quitó su brazo lejos de mis manos, con ojos como fuego me observó.

— No me toques.

— Edward… no seas tan estúpido— me alteré mientras lo miraba, su mirada seguía igual de fría, como fuego congelado.

— Solo cállate, Bella. Callate y seamos profesionales.

— Esto no es ser profe…— soltó un bufido cortante. Y se acercó a mi, algunas personas estaba a nuestro alrededor ajenos de la pelea que estábamos teniendo. Puso su boca cerca de mi oído.

Y lo siguiente que dijo, casi me hace atravesarle una bofetada en frente de todos.

— Coger con un hombre casado y engañar a tu marido ¿Es eso profesional?

— Vete al infierno— gruñí conteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos. Me alejé del monstruo que me miraba fijamente, sin un rastro de culpa y humanidad. Sin rastro de mi amigo, de mi amante. Simplemente un extraño para mi.

 **\+ . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . + . +**

 **¡Nuevo capítulo!**

 **Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero es que hace dos meses que acabo de comenzar la universidad. Y estoy estudiando Odontología… y te consume completamente. Pero aquí está el capítulo, tardísimo pero seguro. Nuevamente, ya les dije que este fanfic sí que lo voy a terminar.**

 **Ahora… ¿Qué mosquito le habrá picado a Edward para comportarse de forma tan estúpida de la nada? ¿Celos de ver a Bella hablando con Leonard? ¿La llamada telefónica? ¿O es una broma pesada?**


End file.
